Lost and Then Found
by jadesabre75
Summary: Jaina is faced with a life changing decision. How will she cope and who will she meet along the way? Jag/Jaina with a pirate twist. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lost and Then Found  
Author(s): jadesabre75  
Timeframe: AU  
Characters: Jag and Jaina mainly and of course your other favorites  
Genre: romance, humor, angst, action  
Keywords:  
Summary: Jaina is faced with a life changing decision. What will she choose and who will she meet along the way?**

Notes: Well, Jake and I were watching POTC a while back and the idea popped into my head of Jag as a pirate. I mean, does it get much better than that image?!?! So here's my attempt at that. I'm not attempting to channel Jack Sparrow, but don't be surprised if it creeps in there. LOL

Special thanks to my beta, Jade Eyes, because well she kriffing rocks as usual!

And thanks to Cyn for her two cents...I'll give you your change back later sweetie. 

**\__/**

The sky had been red that morning. He should have known it was an omen, even though Soontir Fel had never believed in superstitions like most pilots. He didn't have routines or rituals before going out into a battle or even powering up his ship. There were no trinkets adorning his flight cockpit or any wise men who had blessed the metal he depended on to protect him. No, the former captain of the Royal Fleet was a simple man.

Today had been anything but simple though.

It had started a month ago really. He had been happy with his life. Beyond ecstatic most days. Doing a job he loved, married to the love of his life and raising a family. It just didn't get much better than this.

Then the first domino had tipped over and it had seemed like no amount of running could ever help them catch up. His oldest was dead and the pain that had radiated through his family had been astonishing. His comrades had lost children before, usually in battle, and he had never even tried to imagine what they had gone through. But to lose his oldest and first son in a training accident had nearly brought him to his knees.

Jag had taken it the hardest of all his children. He and Davin had been so close and the younger Fel had developed a hero worship of his oldest brother. Breaking the news to him had been almost as hard as telling his wife. Syal had cried but remained strong for her family. Jag…had simply shut down. Oh, he was strong for his siblings and even his mother, but Soontir could see the light had dimmed in his son's eyes. It had been heartbreaking.

Then they had lost Chak and the pain had nearly killed him. Two sons gone in less than two weeks. Soontir wasn't sure how they made it through but they did, as a family.

Now, he found himself facing something almost as terrible. Since he had signed up to the academy he had known that King Silero wasn't a forgiving man. He ruled with a heavy fist but he rewarded loyalty and didn't kill indiscriminately. Soontir had been nothing but loyal to the king in every way. So why that loyalty was being questioned at this moment was utterly confusing to him. It didn't help his already racing brain that his family was involved, making it impossible for him to think clearly. And he desperately needed his wits now.

He stood silently as the list of charges were read, trying to block out his wife's soft cries from behind him. His two daughters stood with his wife. Cherith, at 14, knew what was going on. She had dreams to enroll in the academy like her brothers before her. He didn't have to turn around to know that she was comforting both her mother and her little sister. Wynessa was only six and while the gravity of the situation had probably not escaped her notice, she would not see the death sentence looming over them. He was grateful for that small comfort.

The fact that his two remaining sons were not present settled in his heart and he resisted the sigh that was threatening to escape. Thankful they were with his brother-in-law, he took another small measure of comfort that they would live to see the next day. Wedge would keep them alive even if it meant running.

**\__/**

_'Plop'_

A smile came to Wedge Antilles face as he heard the familiar sound of his line hitting the water. It wasn't often he got to fish and he had been planning this outing since Iella had told him the boys were coming to stay with them. Force knew his daughters couldn't go fishing with him, as young as they were and his wife certainly didn't understand the appeal of sitting outside for hours and doing nothing.

From the corner of his eye he watched as Jagged helped the younger Fel with his bait and coaxed him on how to throw his line out. His heart twisted a little as he recalled how different Jagged had become in the last month. Both boys were too young, nine and eight, to have to deal with the amount of grief they had experienced and he was more than happy to give them something else to think of. Even if it was only for a short time.

He felt a chuckle escape as Cem's lure landed with a dull thud in the grass, not even making it to the water. The memories of taking Davin and Chak fishing when they were younger hit him suddenly and he felt the smile disappear from his face. As much as he and Soontir butted heads, he knew his old friend was hurting right now. But, being stubborn as he was, he would never tell anyone. So Wedge would help any way he could.

Closing his eyes he drank in the smells of his home planet. He had once toyed with the notion of joining the fleet, much like his brother-in-law, but hadn't wanted to deal with the sacrifice's that would come with the job. Staying away from his family for long periods of time was not high on his list of things to do. So he had chosen instead to open a shipping company, much like his parents had, on his home planet of Coreilia.

The Antilles were more than content on their small stretch of land just outside of the capital city and Wedge knew he could be happy with the way things were going. Unfortunately, he also knew that the winds of change were blowing. Between rumors and what little Soontir had told him, King Silero's priorities had started changing and it was not looking good for the future.

Han, out of all of them, was probably the safest. He had chosen a simple life of a mechanic and worked in the King's service. The job allowed him to fly under the radar but still have an idea of what was going on. He and Soontir were the only ones that had chosen to stay on Corusant. Wedge and Luke had left, though Wedge with a little more finesse than the latter.

Of course they all had preparations in place when everything went south. Wedge had everything lined up so that his company would still function without him here. He trusted his second in charge explicitly and it was definitely a relief in that area. His only worry was Soontir and Han. They were closest to the center of the fallout, should it happen.

"Wedge!" His wife's panicked cry cut through his melancholy and he jerked rather violently as he turned his head to see her running their way. The look on her face told him what he needed to know.

It had started.

**\__/**

Han sat in the chair. Numbness took over his body and what should have been the best day of his life was now tainted with sorrow.

Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his hands down his face and looked up to find the comforting image of his wife. Leia slept soundlessly in the medbed, exhausted from the hours of labor she had just gone through. Surprisingly, the twins slept quietly to his right and he was thankful for that small miracle. Though they were probably as drained as she was.

A short while ago he had been sitting there watching the holonet when the news that had changed everything came across the screen. Soontir was dead. Along with most of his family. Traitors to the crown. Han balked at this thought. No one was more loyal than Fel and he wondered how hard it had been to make the charges believable enough that the King's 'favored son' was accused of high treason.

Everything would change for them now. For everyone. If Silero was desperate enough to rid himself of one of his most prized possessions it made Han extremely nervous for the future.

He hoped that Wedge and Luke found out soon. There was no way for him to warn them without implicating himself. Not that he wouldn't run if he had to. No shame was associated with the thought of protecting his family above all else, but it wasn't something he was looking forward to. He could only hope he had flown low enough to just be considered a peon. That would be his family's only saving grace right now.

**\__/**

Snuggling deeper against the form next to him, Luke breathed in the scent of Mara's hair and smiled. It was hotter than a kriffing sun outside but it didn't stop him from getting as close to her as he could. He knew he needed to get up soon, but it was definitely the last thing he wanted to do.

The sound of the comm going off suddenly caused him to frown, but he didn't move. Mara stirred slightly and eventually the noise stopped and she settled down again. Silence filled the air for a few moments before the comm went off again.

Groaning, he reluctantly let go of her and reached over behind him to grab the offending object. Pushing the button firmly he tried to keep the agitation out of his voice.

"What?"

"Soontir's dead."

The two words uttered by Wedge caused him to sit upright in bed and in the process woke the sleeping woman next to him. Shock took over for a moment before her hand against his back soothed him a little.

"How?" Was the only thing he could say at this point.

"Charged with treason to the crown. Luke, there's more." He said, pain lacing his voice. "They killed Syal and the girls as well."

Luke felt the bile in his stomach rise and he swallowed forcefully trying to keep it down. Senseless killings always managed to make him uneasy, but the murder of one of his friends and immediate family was more than upsetting. It felt like a message. One that he was reading loud and clear.

It was time to make a move and as much as they had prepared for this possibility in the last few years, it was still one he didn't want to take. He considered himself a peaceful man but he also wasn't afraid to fight if he had to.

"Wait." Luke said suddenly, a thought springing into his head. "You said the girls. Where are Jagged and Cem?"

"They're with us. Syal and Soontir thought they could use a little time away and asked us to take them. They've been here for a week." Wedge stopped, his voice breaking on the last word. "I haven't told them yet."

Luke was never more thankful for Mara than he was at this very moment. She hadn't uttered a word since she had woken. Looking up he saw that she was in the middle of packing what was most important for them right now and it was an immense comfort when she stopped as she felt his gaze and came over to cup his cheek.

Closing his eyes, he took what he could from her touch then put himself back in a business frame of mind.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked as he rose from the bed and walked over to his safe. Mindlessly, he opened the lock and pulled out a bag from his desk drawer. Stuffing everything into the sack, he was on autopilot as his friend continued the conversation.

"We'll be leaving in the next 10 minutes. I already had a ship packed just in case. You know me." Wedge offered with a hollow laugh.

"Yep. Always prepared." The younger man offered as he threw the small bag to his girlfriend and continued in his activities with another bag.

"Meet at the rendezvous point?"

Luke stopped and stared at the wall. It was really happening.

"We'll be there."

**\__/**

Jagged sat on the bed, his little brother's body wrapped in one arm. The crying had finally tired Cem out and he was sleeping peacefully as Jag stared at the wall in front of him. Emotions warred inside him but he fought them down, refusing to let them out. His aunt had finally left the room a few minutes ago when she had realized he wasn't going to talk to her.

It wasn't personal and he would tell her that at some point. But Jag had always found it easier to just tamp down his feelings and put on a brave face. Emotions only tended to get in the way and he was afraid the pain would wash him away right now. He had to be strong for Cem. They were all that was left of their family and being the oldest now came with certain responsibilities.

Cherith had always told Jag he was way too mature for his age and that he needed to loosen up some. He had never been like her or his mother though. Jagged was cut from the same cloth as his father and while he knew Soontir's unfailing love, he also followed his father's example of not showing any weakness.

He found his thoughts wandering to what his father might have been thinking right before the end. How does one prepare for death, especially when you see it coming? Morbid. Jag snorted. Wouldn't be the first time someone had called him that. Probably wouldn't be the last.

Cem shifted, mumbling something as his breathing became choppy. Jag squeezed him tighter and offered what little comfort he could to him. Everything was different now and he felt guilty at the small spark of excitement that tried to ignite at the thought of the unknown before them.

They would survive this. He would make sure of it.

**\__/**

So I took some liberty with the Fel kids ages. Get over it. This is just back story. We'll get to the fun stuff soon. Leave your thoughts...even if you hated it!

~Sab


	2. Chapter 2

Next installment. Still kinda building the story here. Enjoy!

~Sab

**\__/**

_  
21 Years Later  
Somewhere in Space…_

He couldn't get comfortable tonight. Not that it was a surprise to him. It had been this way for at least 21 years. Quite possibly it had been like that his entire life, but he had learned over time to block out any thoughts of his life before. Before the universe had tilted on its axis. Before he had been alone and relied upon much too early.

Rubbing his face roughly he turned onto his side and tried to turn his brain off. Sometimes he was successful. Most times he learned to just function through the fatigue. Others relied on him and he couldn't let them down. Wouldn't let them down. Failure had never been an option for him and he wasn't about to start now.

Taking a deep breath and forcing his eyes closed he slowly fell into a troubled sleep plagued with his nightly visions.

_The feeling of soaring over the ground never failed to bring a smile to his face. Gods knew he didn't smile near enough as it was and he was going to take whatever 'happy' he could get from life at this point._

Especially right now. When his aunt found him he probably wouldn't be able to sit for a week, though this was more than worth it. He and his little brother had found the old speeder out behind old man Keeter's farm that had been abandoned for a couple of years. Though in horrible shape the two boys had somehow managed to piece it back together enough that it was flyable. Barely. They probably could have used chewing gum and it would have worked just as well. It was a flying death trap right now and if anyone knew they had it…it wouldn't be pretty.

But he lived for the adrenaline rush. It was the only thing that made him feel alive. And everyone knew that 13 year old boys didn't exactly do things that were safe. He was no exception.

So over the last couple of months they had managed to make it look respectable and redone the engine so many times he wasn't sure they still had any original parts in there. Feeling his smile deepen, he angled the speeder back towards the old shed to park it for the day. It was never for very long that he could get away so he didn't want to raise any suspicion by being back late.

About six meters from the ground, he heard a loud popping noise and felt the bottom fall out. Literally. All he remembered was pain washing over him in waves for what felt like forever.

When he finally opened his eyes again he wasn't laying in the field. He was in a hospital bed and his gaze finally settled on his family moving closer to him. As his aunt talked softly to him he took inventory of his injuries. He was surprised to see he had none, at least visibly. Though his head felt funny. Reaching up, he felt a thick bandage covering his right brow and pain lancing through his head as he pressed it.

His aunt's hand came up to stop his actions and he looked at her questioningly. Giving him a small smile she quickly explained that he had been out for three days and had just been taken out of the bacta tank a few hours ago. Rapidly he wracked his brain for any information and came up empty. Nothing. There was no recollection of the crash.

"Why is my head bandaged then?" He asked quietly.

"Well," his uncle began, "For some reason it wasn't healing as fast as the other injuries. They couldn't keep you in any longer so they tried to fix it up as much as they could. You'll have a nice sized scar there for a long time, Jag."

**\__/**

_Coruscant, Royal Hangar_

Slipping the last bolt into place she tightened it gently and then leaned back to inspect her work. A smile formed on her face as she set her tool down and replaced the cover back on the compartment. After she had gathered her tools up, she stood and gave the hangar a sweeping look. It was busy today, but that's when she loved it the most. Men rushing from here to there. Everyone working on a deadline for the prince's ships.

One of her hands came up to wipe the sweat from her forehead before she remembered her hands were covered in grease and coolant oil. Groaning lightly she looked around for her rag and wrinkled her nose when she realized it was dirtier than her hands. No wonder her father had bought her a new pack last week. Her brothers often gave her grief that no man was ever going to put up with her because she was always so dirty. She couldn't help it that she lost track of time and everything else when she was working on the ships.

Finally, she found one of her cleaner rags and walked over to the fuselage of the ship. It wasn't as good as a mirror but it would be good enough to at least get her face halfway clean. She moved to wipe her forehead when she stopped to look at her reflection. Jaina Solo definitely wasn't a girlie girl, much to her mother's dismay. She was much happier getting dirty and fixing things than trying to be diplomatic like Leia.

The young woman that stared back at her, though distorted, wasn't ugly by any stretch. Her long chocolate hair was pulled back into a braid today. It was easier to keep it out of the way and she had even been thinking about cutting it lately. Her father would probably pitch a fit though. She was short in stature like her mother, but a Solo through and through in every other way.

A loud shout followed by a clamor of metal jolted her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head slightly she moved to put her tools away and glanced back across the room a few more times.

Rumors of an impending celebration were circulating but no one knew what they would be in celebration of. All she knew was the orders instructed that the fleet be in perfect working order. That wasn't a huge job considering it had been a while since the fighters had seen any major action. She of course wasn't allowed to work on the bigger ships, but she liked the fighters better anyway. Only the seasoned mechanics got to touch the fleet ships. Someday she would get that opportunity, but she was only 21 and in no hurry.

Jaina's task had been to make sure all the navigational computers were working as they should be. Though the task was well under her expertise she did it gladly. She was lucky she had even been allowed to work in the main hangar. Of course her father being one of the chief mechanics had something to do with it, but she wasn't about to complain.

It had been her dream growing up to work on the royal fleet. Every time she and her father had worked on one of the speeders at home he had told her all about his work. How lucky he was to have been chosen to work there and she could see the pride in his face every time he brought it up. She and Han were close, seeing as she had inherited her father's love of spacecraft.

Both her brothers were just as adept at working on ships as she was, but their hearts were elsewhere. Her little brother, Anakin, was more of an action personality. Much to his mother's dismay he dreamed of serving in the ranks someday as a fighter pilot. Jaina knew at 16 he had more talent than half of the currently serving members, but he had to wait two more years until he could prove it.

Jacen, on the other hand, was more of a diplomat like their mother. He was also Jaina's twin, but they were like night and day in personality and even differed in their looks slightly with Jacen taking more after Han.

"Hey squirt, you almost done?" Her father's voice tore her out of her daydream and she smiled over at him.

"All done."

"You finished all of them?" He said, pride showing on his face.

"They only gave me 15 to work on dad."

"Still. You need to slow down a little." He joked as he threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her towards the door.

"Why would I do that?" Jaina asked, confused.

"You're gonna make your old man look bad."

**\__/**

Swirling his drink around in the glass he watched the object of his interest leave the hangar. Of course no one but his elite guard knew he had this room at the top of the expansive hangar, but that was the idea. If everyone was doing what they were supposed to be then it shouldn't be an issue. Everything that went on was under his watchful eye, whether it was happening now or he watched it at some later time.

He just thought of it as one of the checks and balances he had in place to ensure his work was being done. Had he paraded himself through the room they would be busy working. They should be doing the same without his presence as well. Though there were always a few that thought they could get away with being lazy or cutting corners. And he loved nothing more than using those select few as examples. It made things run that much more smoothly. Making him happy.

And that was the most important thing after all. His happiness. A small smirk made its way to his face as he thought of the small brunette that had just left. Yes, it was all about making him happy.

**\__/**

The two teenagers sat out on the small patch of grass near the palace. It was rare that the boy got to spend time with his friend anymore. She was so busy working for the Prince that he found he missed her more than usual. Pushing his thoughts as to why that might be to the back of his mind he concentrated on enjoying the sunlight that had been prevalent today.

Classes were out early and on his way home he had been attacked by a small bundle of energy. Thankfully he hadn't been expected at home so they had gone to their own little slice of heaven to simply enjoy one another's company.

He was laying on the ground with his hands behind his head and her small form was right up against him. Tahiri had her head resting on his chest and was toying with some grass on the other side of him. They hadn't spoken much since they had been here, but he wasn't about to complain. Sometimes he just needed her presence to soak up for awhile.

Anakin's face scrunched up in annoyance as the thoughts he had been trying to keep at bay kept coming back to plague him. As if realizing his agitation, the small blonde tilted her head to look up at him.

"You ok?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." Came his answer as they settled back into silence. She knew if she gave him time he would eventually say something. So she waited. Not for long.

"I heard mom and dad talking last night."

"Oh my stars! They were actually talking?!"

"Shush." He chastised her with a smile on his face. "I'm being serious. They didn't know I was listening, obviously."

"What were they talking about?"

"I'm not sure. Dad was worried and he was talking about his job. I couldn't hear everything they were saying."

A frown marred Tahiri's brow.

"The prince isn't unhappy with him, as far as I've heard. You know I probably would have heard something to that effect."

Anakin nodded and brought his arm down to lay it over her shoulders. She knew it was a gesture of comfort and he was totally unaware he was doing it. It was more for himself than her anyway.

"I don't think it was that. It was just…I've never heard dad worried like that."

"You should talk to him about it." She offered.

"Maybe."

**\__/**

_  
Still working on the next part. It probably won't be up soon, but inspiration might hit. You never know with me._


	3. Chapter 3

**\__/**

_Two weeks later…._

Normally, she wouldn't complain about having to stay late to finish something but today appeared to be the exception. Her dad was off today and one of the other mechanics had taken it upon himself to use Jaina as a grunt. In other words, she was doing all his work.

This wasn't the first time this had happened but she was in a pissy mood today so it wasn't sitting well with her. Biting her lip to keep from saying something she had worked through the day without complaint. At least out loud. The litany that had erupted in her head would have shocked anyone who could have heard it. By the time she had calibrated the last item she was working on she had worked herself into a frenzy.

"Ms. Solo." As she turned around to address the person she banged her head on the compartment above her and swore. The man chuckled lightly before he rearranged his face back to a cold look.

"Yes?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"The prince would like to see you."

**\__/**

Jacen sat in his room idly twirling a stylus between his fingers. Work had been insane today but he loved every minute of it. The joy of working his dream job was just slightly overshadowed by the uneasiness of how it had been achieved.

All his life he'd been good with animals. His mother loved to tell stories of all the different things he would bring home and it always brought a smile to her face. At least now. Back then she probably would have liked him to sleep outside with his 'pets'. His goal had always been to go to school and work at the planetary zoo in any capacity. Two years ago he'd achieved his dream, but it wasn't without some reservation.

To be placed at a high level position in one of the galaxy's preeminent zoos was an honor. But he had only been 19 at the time and he wasn't blind to how he had gotten the job. For years his sister had confided in him of the strange happenings that involved Prince Zekk and herself. They'd both heard the rumors that came out of his mansion but had just blown them off as gossip.

Jaina's uneasiness had increased over the years though and he had witnessed a few times why that was. The prince ruled with a heavy hand and a hollow heart. There were never any uplifting stories about him. Just ones laced with fear and he hated his sister working so close to that man. It was just a feeling but he was sure they had only received their opportunities because of what the slime wanted.

Sighing, he tossed the stylus on his desk and leaned back in his chair. There had been three years since Jaina had become an adult and nothing had happened. But something felt off today and it didn't ease his mind any that she was working without their father.

**\__/**

Her footsteps had blindly taken her home. She didn't remember consciously wanting to go there. But here she was, standing in front of the door to the small house she had grown up in. Thunder reverberated in the air and she smelled the sweet tang that preceded the infrequent rainfalls on Coruscant. Still, her hand made no move to open the door.

She knew she was covered in grease still and had been reluctant to go and part of her reluctance to go and see the prince had been her filthy state. But the messenger had insisted that her presence was required immediately. So she had gone. Now, she felt like a lost soul without a map to show her the way.

How did one come home and announce she had one week to choose between her own happiness and her family's well-being? Jaina wasn't sure, but she had to go in and tell them. Her father would be furious. Her mother as well, and her brothers…she smiled hearing Jacen's voice already. Sighing, Jaina palmed the door and the smells of her father's cooking calmed her a little. She could hear everyone talking in the kitchen and taking a deep breath, she took the plunge.

"Hey, honey." Her father said as he passed her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Everything ok?" Han asked, walking back over to the cooker and bringing a platter of food over to the table. When she didn't answer the noise in the room stopped and they all looked to her.

"Jaina?" Leia said, frowning at her daughter's uncustomary silence. A tear slipped down her face and Jaina fought back the torrent as her father walked back over to her and tilted her chin up to look her in the face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, not prepared for the answer.

**\__/**

"Jaina, don't do this!" Jacen pleaded with her after their parents and little brother had gone to bed. Anger ripped through her and she whipped around to face him, her eyes glassy with tears.

"What else am I supposed to do, Jace? If I don't, then all of you go to prison!" She closed her eyes, immediately sorry she had raised her voice at him. He seemed to understand, because he was next to her in a flash, wrapping his arms around her. "I can't let that happen." She whispered with a shaky voice.

"You can't give in to him either." He responded, pulling back and holding her by the shoulders. "Get away while you can."

"I'm not going to run away. If I leave, he'll…"

"You're not running away." He answered her quietly. "You can go and get us help."

Jaina moved away from him and laughed bitterly.

"No one is going to help us, Jacen. No one is going to fight Zekk."

"Our uncle will." He told her quietly.

"Luke is dead. The sooner you and mom deal with that, the better you'll be. If he's not dead, then he's a coward for never coming back to help us before now." Lightning flashed outside, seeming to punctuate her pronouncement.

Jacen didn't flinch from her comment, having had this conversation with her before. He still held out hope that his uncle was out there and could help them. It had been 19 years since anyone had heard from him, but he still believed. Jaina tended to be a bit more pessimistic than he. Sighing, he walked over to where she stood by the window and took up his place next to her.

"There's no shame in saving yourself, Jay. None of us will blame you." He whispered, a pleading tone entering his voice. "The last thing we want to see is you having to bow to that man's every whim."

"And the rest of you having to do it is any better?" She countered, her gaze not moving from the window.

"No, but at least you have a chance on your own. Mom and dad have friends out there and it's possible they might help. It will be easier to get us out of here than get you away from him."

She lowered her chin to her chest, knowing he was right.

"What if I can't find help?" She said, sounding unusually small. Jacen smiled and pulled her closer to his side, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Like anyone is going to say no to you." He joked.

**\__/**

Rain splashed heavily on the window as he took a drink. The warm liquor coated his throat as he tried to keep the smile from his face.

_Soon,_ he thought to himself. Everything he had planned for the last handful of years was finally going to be realized and it made him practically giddy. He wasn't the most patient person but the benefits of waiting would more than make up for it.

One would think being the ruling monarch of a planet that his options would be limited. He himself had always thought that when he was younger. It had looked so easy and was anything but. Letting a small sigh escape he ran a hand through his hair and unfolded his tall frame from the chair to pour himself another drink.

Zekk Silero wasn't an unattractive man and he knew it. Of course the first thing that drew people to him now was his power, or fear of it. But when he had been younger he was forced to rely on his looks more. His jet black hair and green eyes still managed to get him more than his share of pleasure but it was nice to not have to rely on just that anymore.

It had been very hard to contain himself this afternoon when she had almost rejected him. Thankfully he had been prepared for such an issue. Normally he would have lashed out physically at the woman and taken what he wanted anyway. But Jaina was different. He wanted her to come willingly, but was prepared to deal if she didn't. The inability to feel remorse for his actions was an added benefit. He was too used to getting what he wanted but he had expected the initial response. Had almost fed off of it and there was nothing like a challenge to make the prize even sweeter.

Taking another gulp as he sat back down, he tried not to think too far ahead. One step at a time. He still had to be patient but very soon, he would get what he wanted.

**\__/**

_One week later…_

Han had waited until the boys had gone to bed to get back up. Jaina had been gone a week and he missed her terribly. He knew the day she was leaving, even though she hadn't told any of them. It had been a feeling since he had woken and instead of fighting it, he simply left some money for her on her desk and didn't say anything until she went to bed.

When she had announced she was going to bed, he had asked her to wait.

_Grabbing her gently, Han pulled his daughter to him and hugged her tightly. _

"_Be careful, sweetie. Don't trust anyone." He whispered to her and closed his eyes when he felt her tears against his chest. _

_Jaina finally pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at him. _

"_I love you, daddy."_

They would be here soon and he would be damned if they were going to drag him out of bed like a common criminal. He took a drink of his ale trying not to second guess the choices that had forced them to arrive at this point. It wouldn't do any good to doubt himself right now. He was going to need his wits to save his family. Jaina was on her own but he had faith in her. It would be a cold day in hell before he turned his little girl over to that bastard.

A knock sounded at the door and he snorted. Zekk must be trying to keep up appearances with the neighbors. Usually when he arrested someone he didn't have his men use their manners. Setting the bottle down on the table, he took his time going to the door. The rain was starting to let up as he opened the portal and glared at the soldiers.

"Mr. Solo. We need your daughter to come with us." One of them said, only to be met by laughter from him.

"My daughter's not going anywhere with you."

**\__/**

Jag sat in the corner, nursing his whiskey as he watched his crew enjoy themselves. They didn't get near enough down time, so he indulged them when he could. Their last job had been particularly lucrative, so they were actually planning on staying the night in this port. That wasn't his usual procedure, but he could live with it this once. It was good to vary his actions every once in a while.

He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. His taste buds had expired long ago, but he could feel the burn as it went down. At thirty, he was no longer a naïve, innocent, optimist. Fifteen years of space pirating had eventually swallowed the young idealist he had once been, replacing him with a hardened young man making a living the only way he knew how.

His gaze caught his first mate wandering over in his direction and he sighed. It had taken him a while, but he wasn't surprised Kyp was deciding to join him. Almost a decade older than himself, Kyp Durron was one of his closest friends. They had gotten each other out of more scraps than Jag liked to remember. Nowadays, they satisfied themselves by pirating some of the choicer shipping companies and actually throwing in a few legitimate runs here and there. Many people over the years had thought them related considering they both had black hair and green eyes. Though where Kyp was tall and lean, like a fighter pilot Jag wasn't quite so tall and more muscular. Of course, neither ever had any issues attracting the opposite sex. The older man plopped down in the seat next to him and gave his friend a sly grin.

"You know, there's a couple of willing wenches over there who have been eyeing you all night. They won't give anyone else the time of day."

Jag glanced over at the two women who giggled and waved at him. Grimacing, he threw the man an annoyed look. Kyp huffed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Bugger, Jag. It's been too kriffing long since you've had any." He said, sitting back in the seat roughly and downing a drink of his own whiskey.

"As touched as I am that you worry about my sex life…"

"Or lack thereof." Kyp interjected."

"Yes, or lack thereof. I think I'll pass. But by all means, indulge yourself."

Kyp snorted. "They don't' want me. They want the great Captain Jagged Fel. There is no consolation prize for that my friend." He ended, raising his glass toward Jag in a toast.

Jag dipped his head in thanks and transferred his gaze back to the darkened room. Absently, he reached up to rub his scar and heard Kyp's sharp intake of breath.

"What?"

"Sith. You rubbed your scar."

"Here we go again." Jag groaned, taking another drink.

"You know damn well it usually means something is gonna screw up." Kyp responded, sobering instantly. "I'll have Valin run and prep the ship."

"I think you're getting paranoid in your old age, Kyp."

"Maybe, or I've just been hanging around you too long." He said, standing to go and relay his message to Horn.

Jag sighed again and hoped that Kyp was wrong.

**\__/**

Luck had been on her side until today. The weather had been unseasonably cool and there hadn't been any rain. That had eliminated the need for her to find more permanent shelter. Instead she had been spending her nights outside, under the stars. A couple parks had filled the need quite nicely as long as she made sure to move around and not stay in the same place twice.

Now, it was storming. Hard. Her cloak wasn't keeping her anywhere near warm enough and she was trying to keep her money in case she found a way off the planet. Keeping her spirits up was difficult but somehow she had managed it. Plus, she was sure she smelled a little bit. However, that was low on the list of priorities at the moment.

She had finally taken refuge under an overhang in a seedy part of town and stayed there for a little while. Her father had once told her that the best place to find a pilot would be a bar, and not a nice one. As long as she didn't get killed or raped before then she was good.

Jaina started to move back out into the rain when she heard a noise off to her right. Looking down the street she saw some of Zekk's men ambling her way. Surely he hadn't found her yet. She'd been careful! Fighting to keep the panic down she glanced over at the building she had been watching for awhile. The Pulsar was about as small and dingy as you could get and didn't have much traffic. She hadn't decided if that was good or bad yet but there wasn't any more time.

As casually as possible, she tried to walk across the street and act like she wasn't about to be a wanted fugitive. Her week ran out tonight and tomorrow she feared for her family. He would send someone for her and if she wasn't there…no. She wasn't going to think about it.

The water soaked the bottom of her pants and the cloak, but she pushed the discomfort away, focusing on the door. Quietly she opened it and walked into the smoky room.

**\__/**

The glass shattered as it hit the wall across the room. Did she actually think she could get away from him?

Taking a deep breath, Zekk clenched his jaw and turned back to his head guard, Gunner, that had just delivered the very unwelcome news.

"I want her found. Every man is to be sent out to find her." He seethed.

**\__/**


	4. Chapter 4

**\__/**

Subconsciously, he had known that Kyp would be proven right. The crew was slowly winding down their frivolities when the door creaked open and admitted a cloaked individual. Jag started to dismiss the petite form, but something stopped him. His eyes narrowed as he took in the bar's newest patron. She wore a cape that was entirely too long for her, and had the hood drawn up over her head. Somehow he knew it was a she, even without any visible evidence to tell him that. The ratty garment looked as if it has seen better days, even before she had dragged the hem through the mud caking the streets. Her hesitant steps took her towards the bar and he continued to watch her. Unease started to form a lump in his stomach, but he found he couldn't look away.

She talked briefly with the bartender. He served her a small glass of clear liquid then turned around effectively ignoring her. Even though she was hidden in the voluminous garment, he could see her gaze drop to the surface of the scratched counter. He continued to stare at her and as if seemingly sensing this, she turned her head in his direction.

Fire pooled in his gut as their eyes met and his frown deepened. Jag couldn't remember the last time he had felt anything for a woman. Sure, he had been known to cool his fires in the arms of a willing one here and there, but it wasn't something he made time for. Maybe that was his problem. It had been a while. That's why her whiskey colored eyes had ignited the fire in him. That's why he felt the need to go over and see if her lips tasted as sweet and as soft as they looked from across the room.

"Kriff." He cursed quietly, finally ripping his eyes from hers and downing the rest of his drink. Closing them he fought the gasp that threatened to work its way out. That had not been very smart. His eyes stung and he took a deep breath, willing the discomfort away. She looked needy and fragile and that was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Throwing a few credits on the table, he stood up and started to walk towards the door when it flung open. This time there wasn't a petite young woman entering the dingy room. Four of Prince Zekk's armed guards stood there in their tarnished armor. Thankfully their weapons were sheathed otherwise he would have thought they were here after him.

All talk and noise had ceased when the men had arrived and Jag found himself wondering if they were here for the girl. A disturbing thought entered his brain and he hated himself for even going there. Surely Zekk hadn't taken up having his men round up his women for him. Even he wasn't that desperate. Or maybe he was…

Telling himself he didn't care, he started his trek to the door again as the men passed him and moved towards the bar. As he put his hand on the door to leave, a whimper sounded from _her_ direction. Pushing himself to go through the entrance he stopped when a short scream rang out. When he turned around, one of the men had apparently thrown the woman down to the floor and was aiming a blaster at her.

Her dark hair spilled out over her shoulders and onto the dirty floor, no longer covered by the hood of her cloak. Fear was prevalent in her eyes but he noticed something else there struggling to come to the surface. Her small frame shook slightly as the man holding her down touched his blaster to her temple. Jag's eyes flickered to the rest of his crew and he saw them each give him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Why can't I have a normal pirate crew?" He mumbled to himself. "Real pirates don't go around saving. They go around plundering and pillaging." He continued, even as he removed his blaster from behind his back and sighed. Jag knew he was going to regret this, like he always did when he gave a shavit about something.

His decision was made when the big man holding his weapon on her grabbed a handful of her hair and wrenched her head back, causing her to cry out again. A single tear fell down her cheek and he was screwed.

Slowly he made his way back over in her direction. He heard the door opening behind him a few times and assumed it was the other patrons leaving the bar.

"Thought you could get away eh, dearie? You know that no one says no to the Prince." The big guard told her, not at all worried about anyone stopping him. It was considered a death sentence to stop a royal soldier in his duty. Good thing Jag wasn't worried about that.

"Let her go." He said lazily as he leaned against a pillar and crossed his arms in front of him. His black hair fell to just below his eyebrows and barely kept from hiding his sea green eyes. A shock of white hair threaded through just above his scar and his short beard only served to complete his rogue status.

"Oh. You'll not want to be doing that, I think." One of the other soldiers told Jag, sneering at his stupidity. Jag kept the nonchalant look on his face and scratched his cheek covered with a shadow of day old growth.

"Really. And why is that?" He asked, not having to look to know that Kyp and Tenel Ka were maneuvering to get behind the soldiers. No one else in the bar would dare stop the Prince's men, so it was up to him and the crew. He kept the effected pose, knowing that Zekk's men were not the smartest of the bunch. This shouldn't be that hard.

"The prince doesn't take lightly to having his orders interrupted. But you know all about that, don't you Captain Fel." The man, clearly in charge, taunted him. Jag simply raised his scarred brow in response, trying to keep the grin off his face. Oh he was going to enjoy this one.

"So is Zekk so desperate for a woman that he's resorted to having his lackeys get them for him?" He responded, still not moving and trying desperately to avoid Whiskey's eyes. If he looked at her, this whole show would be for nothing.

"Slander? You've dipped to new lows, Fel." The leader said, mysteriously grinning. "From what I hear, you're the one who can't get yourself a woman."

"Now that wasn't very nice." He said quietly, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. Before the four men could respond they found themselves face down on the floor, their cheeks coated in substances they would probably rather not think about. Jag chuckled and walked over towards the small group. He nodded a congrats to Tenel and Kyp, then squatted down next to the captain.

"What does he want with the lass?" He asked, holding his blaster indifferently. Anyone who knew him though, would know the illusion for what it was.

"Like I'm going to tell you." He sneered at Jag, rage and humiliation burning in his eyes. It was a well known fact that the Prince made sure his guards could withstand questioning. Each of them went through a process of torture to test their limits. Jag wasn't going to waste his time.

"So be it." He looked up and nodded at Kyp. The two of them then proceeded to knock out all four men as he moved to help Whiskey up off the floor. She jumped when his hand touched her elbow and he froze. "I'm not gonna hurt ya darlin." He whispered, holding his hand still and showing her by moving back from her. She searched his eyes and he was reminded of an animal being hunted. "Unfortunately, we don't have all day. I'm sure these fine, upstanding gentlemen will be missed shortly. And unless you want to still be here when their reinforcements arrive, we should probably go."

She stared at Jag's outstretched hand and he thought for a second that she was going to push it away. Shakily, she brought up her own hand and set it in his, garnering a smile from him. Gently, he helped her to stand then reached into his pocket and pulled out a few more credit chips.

"Sorry about the mess, my friend." He said to the bartender as he threw him the money. The big man simply nodded his thanks and turned back around to clean off his bar. Jag knew how it worked. This was one of the only places on Corusant that he trusted enough to even think about walking in the doors. Russell would have some of his boys throw their uninvited guests out into the alley and act like they had never seen them before. Problem solved.

Quickly, but silently, he and the crew made their way out to the darkened street and started down the road. It was best to put as much distance between themselves and the trouble as soon as possible. He heard Kyp in front of him calling the ship to make sure it was ready to go. Whiskey was surrounded by the crew as they walked as casually as possible in the muddy street. She still had a hold of his hand and he seemed surprisingly unwilling to relinquish it.

They made it to the spaceport in record time and Jag motioned for the group to stop. He turned towards the woman.

"Who can I call to come and get you?" He asked her quietly, silently wishing she would look up again so he could see her face. As if hearing his unspoken words, she tilted her head up and he frowned at the tears that stained her cheeks.

"There's no one to call." She whispered, pursing her lips. Her gaze started to travel down again and he felt that damning need to help her surge. She looked over to her left and her face changed. It was almost as if she had just now realized where they were. The look on her face didn't bode well for his sanity. "You have a ship. You can take me to Corellia, couldn't you?"

He heard a few snickers from the crew, but kept his face devoid of emotion. Jag hesitated a fraction of a second before he answered.

"No." He said curtly, then turned away from her and started for his ship. Jag heard her footsteps follow after him and he cringed.

"Why not? I have money, I'll pay you." She said, desperation filling her voice.

_Damn it_, he thought to himself.

Turning abruptly, Jaina ran into him before she could stop.

"Because," he started, shoving a finger into her face and shooting a glare at his snickering crew who were obviously enjoying the show. "The last thing I need on my ship is a woman." He threw out and when he started to turn he saw Jysella and Tenel shoot him a glare. "Or more women, be that the case." He amended, shooting Jaina another glance then shaking his head.

"But I have nowhere else to go!" She yelled at his retreating form, huffing in exasperation.

"That's a shame to be sure, but I don't think you'll find a shortage of poor saps who'll feel the need to take you in." Jag retorted.

**\__/**

_An hour later…_

Her bare feet allowed her footsteps to be muted on the cold stone floor. She didn't feel the temperature though. She'd not worn shoes for more than she had in her life and this was one of the many times she was thankful for that fact.

Tahiri always hated coming down here. The darkness didn't bother her, but the gloomy aura did. Not to mention that most people who were brought down here never saw daylight again.

"Don't go there, Tahiri." She mumbled to herself as she tried to concentrate on her job. Turning a corner, she steeled herself to get past the guard. It shouldn't be too hard, but she knew Zekk was keeping a close lock and key on his newest prisoners. The wookie sized guard gave her a look and stopped her.

"Guess you're not down here to see me." He snarked, his eyes raking her up and down.

"No. I have food for the prisoners."

The man laughed. "You mean he's actually going to feed them? Priceless." He moved to the side of the hall and unlocked the cell for her. Tahiri didn't bother thanking him, simply moving further into the room and gasped at the sight.

Jacen and Anakin were both chained to the wall, but their parents were nowhere to be found. Surely he wouldn't do anything until he had Jaina back. She knew Zekk was heartless, but this was beneath even him. Setting the tray down carefully, she padded over to Anakin and poked his shoulder gently. He woke up instantly, forgetting the chains and struck out. Thankfully his reach was limited or she would have been sporting a black eye.

Her best friend blinked a couple of times and then a grin broke out on his face.

"Hey, Ri." He said, obviously glad to see her, then he frowned. "What are you doing down here?"

"I managed to trade with the other girl to get down here. She was more than happy to oblige me. Are you guys ok? Where are your parents?" She asked, her hands running over him to ensure he wasn't broken.

Anakin chuckled and reached out to stop her hands. "I'm fine, Ri. Calm down. They took mom and dad and put them in the cell next door. We can still talk to them, just can't see them."

Tahiri walked over and grabbed the tray of food, bringing it back and setting it down between the brothers. She had to look like she was working. Jacen was waking up as she sat down on the ground and he smiled appreciatively at her when he saw the bounty she had brought.

"Have you heard anything about Jay?" Jaina's twin asked between bites. Tahiri nodded and both brothers looked at each other when she hesitated.

"What?" Anakin asked, worry in his voice.

"Apparently some of his men found her in a bar, but she got away." Tahiri told them softly. "They're not sure where she went yet, but he's got every man available looking for her." The young blonde answered, sensing that her news made them both happy and sad.

"She'll be fine." Jacen reassured them both, sounding more confident than he felt.

**\__/**

Han released the breath he didn't realize he was holding at Tahiri's words. Leia was resting against him in a restless sleep and he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. He just prayed that Jaina could keep a few steps ahead of Zekk until she found some help.

**\__/**

"You know, when I made the comment about the sap earlier, I wasn't referring to someone on my own crew." Jag said angrily as he sat in the pilot's seat aboard the Night's Doom. His first mate sat next to him, a smug look on his face.

"You need more excitement in your life, Jag. It was the least I could do." His ebony haired friend responded as he propped his feet on the console and crossed his arms in front of him.

"**I** need more excitement?" He asked incredulously. "What in the sith makes you think I need more excitement?!"

"Ok, maybe I was just hoping you'd get laid and be in a better mood." Kyp finally volunteered, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "You know Wedge said the same thing last week."

"I'll be having a talk with him when I see him again." Jag mumbled as he went over some data for their next run.

This girl was going to cause nothing but problems, he just knew it. Unfortunately they were going to be his problems until he could get rid of her. Maybe he can leave her with Wedge. Might teach him to not talk to Kyp about him.

"What do you think she was running from?" His friend asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

Jag paused for a minute and thought about the question. She didn't look homeless, but she'd had to have been on her own for a short while. He couldn't get the look of fear on her face out of his head either. Part of him was curious to know what had put it there.

"I don't know." He responded quietly, continuing his previous actions. "Not sure I want to."

**\__/**


	5. Chapter 5

**\__/**

_Following morning…_

Tenel Ka knocked on the door and waited patiently for the young woman to answer. For some reason, she had decided to be nice to their newest member by bunking her with Jysella. The younger girl, she thought, would be more equipped to handle their new charge since Tenel was not a people person and liked her space.

It had surprised her a little that they hadn't seen Jaina much last night, but she hadn't thought about it. Too much. There were too many other things to do anyway. The door swooshing open brought her back to the present and her small blonde friend met her with a smile.

"She's still asleep." Jysella told her as she moved to let her into the room. Tenel's eyes went straight to the second bunk and she frowned at the small figure curled up under the covers. This wouldn't do. Silently, she walked over and gently shook what she thought was the woman's shoulder. Tenel had to jump back when the figure moved quickly, her arms flinging out to keep whoever had touched her away.

It took Jaina a moment to realize where she was, and she fell back onto the bunk her hands covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She told the woman as she let her arms fall back to her side. "I thought…it doesn't matter." Jaina said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side. When Jysella had shown her a bed last night she had collapsed into it and hadn't moved since. She hadn't realized how tired she was until the adrenaline had leeched out of her. Jaina felt the other woman set something down next to her and looked over at a pile of clothes.

"They should be close to your size, though you'll probably have to roll the sleeves up on the shirt." Tenel offered and Jaina nodded.

"Thank you." She said, looking at the other two women who had smiles on their faces.

"What?"

"Not sure you'll be thanking us later." Jysella said chuckling.

"Get dressed and I'll give you something to do." The older woman said then left the room.

"Why won't I thank you later?" Jaina asked the blonde as she peeled off her clothes and put on the borrowed ones. She really wanted a shower, but she had a feeling it would have to wait.

"Jag runs a tight ship. This definitely won't be a pleasure cruise for you."

"I'm not afraid of work." Jaina told her, defiance slipping into her voice.

"Good. Because if he thinks you are he'll be that much harder on you."

"Wonderful. As if he doesn't want me here enough." She mumbled as Jysella chuckled and left the room.

**\__/**

Tenel Ka came into the cockpit and her eyes shot back and forth between the two silent men. She knew that Jag wasn't happy with their friend right now. Taking a seat behind Jag, she gave Kyp a brief glance.

"Is she settled in?" Kyp asked, not bothering to hide his smile.

"I gave her some clothes to wear and something to do."

Jag's head popped up and he swiveled his chair to keep both of them in his sight.

"What is she doing?"

**\__/**

Jaina had just finished connecting a hose when she heard footsteps headed her way. She took her time, making sure to finish it right the way her dad had taught her. Plus, it would serve Fel right to make him wait. Wiping her hands on a rag and standing back to admire her work, she finally turned to face him wearing a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his face a cool mask of calm.

"Fixing the hyper drive on this claw craft."

"Why?"

"Because it needed it."

"That's not what you were told to do, is it?"

"Noooo." Jaina responded slowly, confused.

"Then why aren't you doing what you were told to do?"

"I finished." Jag stared at her blankly for a moment, then shook his head slightly as if he hadn't heard her correctly..

"You finished?"

"Yes." She answered, not sure if he was upset because she had touched the other ship or if this was just overflow from her being on the ship period.

"But did you do it correctly?" He asked, smiling as he crossed his arms. The sleeve of his jacket rode up slightly and she squinted her eyes to bring the marks into focus. As if sensing her scrutiny, Jag buried his right hand into the fold of his left arm and continued to glare at her.

"Yes, I did it correctly." She spat and watched as Jag's smile faltered slightly. He blew out a breath noisily before walking over to a control panel. Taking the cover off, he moved the wires inside to the right and poked around for a few minutes as he investigated her work. He straightened quickly and she saw him take a deep breath. Turning around he went to walk out of the small hanger, but stopped next to her.

"Don't ever," He started, his finger in her face again, "touch the claw craft. Ever."

"But it…"

"Ever."

Jaina's eyes narrowed and she nodded tightly as she watched him walk away. Kyp and Tenel Ka just looked at her in surprise.

"Is he always like that?"

"Like what?" Kyp asked with a grin.

"Surly."

The two crewmates glanced at each other then back to her. "Yep." They answered in unison, their faces breaking into smiles.

"I guess it's better than the alternative." She mumbled, a shiver making its way up her back.

"What's the alternative?" Tenel asked, her smile fading slightly.

"Zekk."

**\__/**

The lights flickered off and Jacen readied himself for another sleepless night. Tahiri hadn't had any news to share with them tonight, except for the fact that his sister was still being looked for. He knew that no news was good, but he was still worried. Normally, Anakin was the one who always needed to be doing something but he felt so helpless right now that he was starting to channel his little brother.

If Zekk had found Jaina he wouldn't hesitate to flaunt it in their faces, at least if he followed his usual practices. The fewer visits from that deranged leader the better as far as he was concerned.

Sighing deeply, he looked over at Anakin's still form and saw him shiver slightly. Quietly he reached over to throw his own blanket over his brother's prone body and tried not to think about the coldness of the room around him.

"Jacen?" Came his father's whisper from the small holes in the bottom of the wall.

"Yeah dad?"

"Anakin asleep?"

"Finally."

"Yeah, your mom too. I was starting to think she was never going to fall asleep."

"Yeah." Jacen replied quietly.

"It will all work out son. Even if Jaina isn't able to get help, we'll be fine." Han's confident voice said, as Jacen looked down and saw his father's long fingers reach through a hole. He grasped them in his own and squeezed, hoping to steal some of his father's confidence to bolster his own that was starting to sag.

**\__/**

Jaina sat quietly in the galley as she pushed her food around on the plate. She hadn't eaten since this morning but couldn't find it in herself to touch the food. Tenel Ka had given her a few odd jobs to do but she still felt out of sorts. Now that she sat here with nothing to do but think she felt even more off kilter.

Footsteps caught her attention and she looked up to find Kyp walking through the door. She hadn't had an opportunity to talk to him much but she felt at ease around him. He looked up from the data pad he was consulting and smiled as he noticed her.

"Hey." He said as he pocketed his item and came over to sit across from her. Jaina smiled weakly at him and went back to pushing her food around. "You ok?" Kyp asked quietly.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself." The older man offered and Jaina felt an involuntary snort escape. She looked up at him briefly and couldn't help but smile back at him. "I know Jag can be a little…unapproachable, but the rest of us aren't. Don't be afraid to talk to one of us if you need to." Kyp offered quietly.

Setting her fork down, Jaina leaned back against the seat and grimaced. She wanted so badly to trust these people and part of her was screaming to do just that. But Zekk had a long reach and even though the part that wanted to trust was bigger, her fear was louder. No, she would have to wait and see if they were trustworthy.

Jaina looked back up at him and sighed at the concerned look on his face.

"I just need to get to Coreillia."

"Why?"

She hesitated, trying to decide how to answer.

"I need to find someone."

Kyp watched her for a minute and nodded.

"I don't know how soon we'll be going there, but I can tell you it will happen eventually."

A nod was her only response and Kyp, sensing she was done talking stood up. He left the room, sparing her a quick glance over his shoulder and hoping they would be able to help her. And that Jag wouldn't traumatize her too much in the process.

**\__/**

_Next day…_

She was trying to blend in with the wall as much as possible. Jysella had explained before they had left their room that Jag always had a meeting before they were scheduled to do a job. It was his way of making sure everyone knew what was expected and that they were on the same page. Wasting time was not something he wanted to do and tended to make him even more surly than normal.

Her new friend had told her that she would probably not get much to do since this was her first time but to be on her toes all the same. Not listening attentively to what Jag was saying…probably not the smartest thing she'd ever done. Shaking her head slightly she tuned back in and learned this was just a small shipment.

Everyone stood to go and get ready for the landing and not really knowing what to do, Jaina started to follow Jysella. She hadn't gotten far when she felt someone grab her arm. Turning, she found Jag's face close to hers and forced herself to remember how to breathe. She definitely did not like the way he affected her.

"Here." He said gruffly, as he released her arm and grabbed her hand, shoving a vibro blade into it. Confused she looked back up at him.

"You might need it. I'm going to assume you don't know how to fight. With that you won't need to. Just turn it on and flail it around til you hit something. Preferably not yourself." He finished, their eyes holding just a second longer before he turned and walked the opposite way.

Jaina watched him walk down the other hall until he turned a corner out of her sight.

"Well, at least when he walks away you get a nice view." She mumbled to herself as she continued her earlier path.

**\__/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here's the next update. Happy Lemonade Day! ******

\__/

_A week later…_

She pushed herself faster, weaving in and out of people as they stared at her in shock. Her footsteps were heavy as she entered the small dwelling that she and her husband shared. Despite the amount of noise she had made running up the stairs, the two faces still looked at her in surprise when she entered the room.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Mara closed her eyes and blew out a few noisy puffs of air. She heard a noise behind her and whipped around to find her 15 year old son standing there. His face mirrored the confusion that Luke and Wedge had shown a few seconds ago.

"Mom. What's wrong?" Ben asked as he walked to her side.

Mara looked back over to Luke and she saw his eyes widen at the look on her face.

"Jaina's missing and Zekk has gone after her."

"What?" Luke said loudly, his chair falling to the ground as he stood up and walked over to her. "What happened?"

"Latna said that Zekk pulled Jaina into a meeting one day and then no one saw her again."

"What about the rest of the Solos?"

Mara turned to Wedge and answered.

"They're being held for treason." She told them quietly.

Her husband's curse made Mara jump in amazement, since it usually took a lot to rattle him from his normally unwavering calm, and Ben placed his hand on her arm. He'd never met his aunt and uncle but he'd been told about them enough that he felt like he knew them. They had a few contacts on Coruscant that kept tabs on the Solos for Luke and the council but Ben knew it hadn't started that way. If the stories were any indication the three of them had been inseparable at one time.

"There's more." Mara uttered. "Jag is going to have a price on his head soon. They're going to say he kidnapped her. Latna didn't know when, but she said Zekk is livid that Jaina hasn't been found yet."

Wedge ran his hand through his hair and sat down heavily. "We don't have any more time, do we?" He asked as his gaze traveling to one of his oldest friends.

"No. We need to try and get a hold of Jag if we can, but I think it's time to start mobilizing our forces. It's time to bring him down." Luke answered, fear and excitement warring inside him. It was finally time to make things right!

**\__/**

_His legs burned from the speed he was pushing himself at right now while his mind was screaming at him. He was too intent on getting to Cem to bother with the litany of self-damning words his own head was throwing at him. Smoke boiled into the sky rising in big puffs as the fuel burned off the wreckage and he focused on that instead._

Even before his comm unit had squawked at him he knew it was Cem. He had been running as his uncle's voice told him briefly what had happened, but he never uttered a word. A pain started in his lower chest and he ignored it as he pushed himself harder. When he hit the wall of smoke, the pain flared as he breathed in and still he didn't stop.

"Jag!" He heard his uncle's voice from his right but didn't waste time to stop and answer him. Cem needed him, he had to get to his little brother. When he was about three meters from the wreckage he felt something wrap around his waist and halt his progress.

"No!" He screamed trying to get whatever was holding him to let go. "CEM!"

"Jag stop." Came a voice at his ear, but he couldn't. He had to see if Cem was ok. He had to know. The arms around him tightened but he kept struggling. His exhaustion caught up with him and he felt the weariness sweep through his body, weakening him.

"Cem's ok, Jag. They got him out. Please, stop fighting me." The voice pleaded with him. His frantic brain had finally placed the voice and he let his exhaustion gain a greater foothold at Luke's words. He didn't give in completely, knowing that if he did he might pass out.

Wedge's face came into his view and he felt wetness on his cheeks as his uncle grabbed hold of his face and made him look up. It took a moment for the words to reach his fevered brain but he grabbed onto them like a desperate man.

"Cem's alive, son. He's alive. You need to breathe." His body took over at the words and started a steady pace of air going in and out of his lungs. Luke's hold didn't loosen on him, which he was thankful for as he felt his legs give out and the older man follow him to the ground.

Jag sat up in bed and tried to catch his breath. He was drenched in sweat and he could feel his body still trembling as he leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. That particular dream always managed to unnerve him more than any other. The pressure on his chest was a normal accompaniment of the guilt that also came with the dream.

Not more than a year following Cem's accident he had left his family and gotten a place on a small merchant ship. Fifteen years old and on his own had managed to open his eyes quite a bit and he hadn't looked back since. At least not when he was awake. His brain at night usually took matters into its own hands and showed him exactly all the thoughts he struggled to keep at bay.

He looked over at the clock and saw he hadn't been asleep for more than a few hours. Unfortunately there was no way he could lay back down now, so he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. Walking over to the sink he turned the cold water on and flinched when the motion light illuminated the area. The coldness helped wash away the last dregs of his nightmare and he chanced a look at himself as he dried his face off.

The spitting image of Soontir Fel stared back at him, the only thing marring it the scar over his right brow. Trying not to let his emotions carry him away, he threw the towel down on the edge of the sink and rubbed his face. He warred with himself for a second, before he grabbed a shirt and put it on as he made his way out into the hall. No one was up at this time of night, except for the one person who had duty.

As he made his way towards the cockpit he heard a noise down the hall to his left. Most of the crew had rooms with windows so there was no reason that any of them should be down in the small observation room. Curiosity got the better of him and he quietly made his way down towards one of his favorite rooms. It was small, about the size of the cockpit on his clawcraft, but it was almost entirely windows. Since they weren't traveling at lightspeed right now he assumed someone just wanted to star gaze mindlessly for awhile.

He didn't expect to see Jaina there, curled up in the corner on one of the built in, padded benches. Her dark hair spilled in waves down her back, and she leaned her head against the cool glass. She had her legs tucked up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. It was a pose that he remembered his older sister striking quite a bit and it made him wince at the memory. With her back to him she wouldn't know he was there, so he made a rash decision to stand and watch her.

There was no denying that she was attractive, even he in his constant state of self denial could admit that. What scared the shavit out of him were his reactions to her. It wasn't just physical because that he could deal with. No, this was on a whole other level for him and it was not a welcome feeling. He didn't know why he protested the protectiveness she made him feel so vehemently. Jag was almost certain that if he let himself really think about it then he would know, but he wasn't ready or willing to go there.

A sigh escaped her and she pulled her legs closer to her chest and closed her eyes. Kyp had said she needed to go to Corellia but he hadn't planned on being there any time in the near future. Perhaps he needed to change his schedule, not to be nice but to get rid of her. Maybe then he could get rid of the chaos that she had brought into his life.

Taking one last fill of her Jag turned on his heel and traveled back down towards the main hall again. The cockpit was calling to him and he needed to get rid of the distraction of the beautiful brunette.

**\__/**

Anakin said nothing as the girl walked into the cell and unceremoniously dumped their food on the floor by the door. They hadn't seen Tahiri for a few days and it was starting to worry him. He knew she wasn't normally slated to work the prison cells underneath the castle but he had gotten used to seeing her.

The iron door shut with a thud and he exhaled loudly. Jacen was sleeping on the bunk behind him, exhausted after having gotten little to no sleep the last couple of days. The longer they went with no news about Jaina the more worried about his brother. The twins hadn't been apart for this long before and he knew that Jacen had a tendency to over think things which certainly didn't help. If he had to guess he would say his big brother was stressing himself out with all his cerebral activity.

Jacen made a noise behind him and he chuckled lightly to himself.

"You only slept for a few hours." Anakin commented softly.

"Feels like a few minutes." Came the garbled reply as he felt the bunk shift slightly.

"Well if you would actually turn your damn brain off you might actually be able to get more." No response came and Anakin turned his head slightly to find Jacen staring at him.

"When you figure that out you let me know."

The sounds of their breathing filled the room for a while before Anakin spoke again.

"I could knock you out. You could at least get decent nights sleep." The younger solo offered, receiving a snort from his brother.

"What are you going to knock me out with?"

"My fist, idiot."

"As if." Jacen teased, laughing outright as Anakin stuck his tongue out. It felt good to fall into their old teasing banter. Made it easier to forget for just a little while where they were and that their sister was out there alone. But Anakin knew if anyone could find them help, it would be Jaina.

**\__/**

_Next Day…_

Jaina was stiff from falling asleep in the observation room last night. Her back and neck had been screaming at her as she stepped into the fresher and turned the water on as hot as it could go. While that helped a little she knew it was going to be worse tonight. They were on their way to pick up a shipment and Tenel had warned her it was going to be a big one.

She was so not looking forward to this…

**\__/**

It was the third time he'd been over the manifest in the last 15 minutes and he really felt the urge for a drink right now. A few times he had looked up to find Kyp shooting him a questioning look, but he hadn't acknowledged him.

"So I'm guessing it was the dream about Cem last night." Came a voice over his shoulder and he clenched his jaw in annoyance. His crew was a small handful of people he trusted with his life, but they also knew him so much better than he wanted them to. Knowing that this one wouldn't let it go, he decided to answer him.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Jag asked the older Horn as he continued to look like he was being productive. The kriffing list hadn't changed.

"You're always an ass after that dream. More so than usual at least." Coran added with a little chuckle that only managed to grate on Jag's already raw nerves.

"If you don't have enough to do I can find some more work for you."

"Jaina's doing a pretty good job today, don't you think?"

Jag turned his head to glare at the older man and was met with a smirk. Coran was just goading him and he wasn't about to say anything. Jag stared back at the list in front of him and heard the man sigh after a moment's silence and walk away.

**\__/**

She knew that someone had been watching her all day and she had a pretty good idea who it was. As much as it pained her, she hadn't been able to go down to the dungeons for a few days. Now she knew how the Solo's had to feel about not having any information on Jaina.

Slapping the last towel down on the pile, she picked it up and walked over to the closet to deposit them on a shelf. Housework was her least favorite activity but it was an easy way to get information. The maids couldn't keep their mouths shut and always proved to be a plethora of knowledge. Unfortunately the well seemed to be a little dry right now so she did the mindless work to bide her time.

An hour later Tahiri made her way down to the kitchens to grab a bite to eat. There weren't many other people in the castle that she liked let alone talked to. Most were content to just leave her be and write her off as being inconsequential.

Picking a seat at the end of a massive table she took a bite of food and realized how hungry she was. She was so intent on her food that she almost missed the conversation going on behind her.

"Well, I heard that she was a mass of bruises when she left his room this morning." A high pitched voice sounded from the other table and Tahiri chewed her food a little slower so she could listen.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Piped up another voice. "It's no secret how he is with women. And he wonders why he can't find someone to marry."

These girls were either stupid or brave to be having this conversation out in the open. Disloyalty was not something Zekk put up with. Though how you could qualify it as disloyalty she didn't know. It was more like everyone was afraid of him.

"I know. If the help doesn't even want to be with him, why would a princess."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Tahiri took what was left of her food and threw it away. The feeling of being watched was back and she tried not to express the shiver that tried to climb its way down her back. She wouldn't show her fear.

**\__/**

Jaina fell into her bunk, exhaustion trying to drag her into oblivion. She couldn't remember when she had ever worked so hard. The shipment had been just as big as Tenel had predicted and while machines did most of the lifting it was still backbreaking work. The older woman had taken mercy on her and told her to go and lie down for a bit. She'd never heard sweeter words spoken.

She was almost asleep when the door opened. A groan escaped her and she turned her head to see who had come to bother her.

"And what do you think you are doing?" The captain asked her as he slammed his hand against the light panel, causing her to smash her eyes shut. She didn't have the energy to move her arm over them.

"Dancing a jig." She replied flippantly, not caring that he was about to yell at her. He had been strangely quiet around her the last few days and it was unnerving. The tension was palpable and was just waiting to explode so why not get it over with.

"Get up." He commanded. Jaina didn't move. She honestly wasn't sure she could. His footsteps sounded on the floor as he crossed to her bunk and grabbed her arm pulling her up to a sitting position. "Get up." He repeated his voice lower and harsher.

"The only reason I'm sitting up now is because you pulled me up." She told him, not sure if she had enough strength to even mentally row with him right now.

"I don't care. If you're going to be part of this crew, you're going to work. Get up."

Taking a deep breath, Jaina pushed herself onto shaky legs and glared at him. He glared back and stepped closer into her space. To her credit she didn't move. But then again, she wasn't sure she could unless it was to fall back down to the bunk.

"As long as you are going to be on my ship, you will do what you are told. If I tell you to go outside and fix the hull while we are in hyperspace, the only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is 'yes captain'. Your wants are entirely irrelevant on this ship. If you don't want to do something, I don't care."

"I never said I wouldn't do anything. I can't do it. I'm not used to manual labor like this and you can't expect me to just pick up and start doing it at the drop of a cred like your crew does!" She yelled at him, anger starting to fuel her. "Why don't you just space me and you can solve both our problems. You obviously don't want me on this ship." She added.

"You're right. I don't want you on my ship. I almost wish I'd never saved your pretty head from Zekk's guards." He saw her flinch slightly at the last part and cursed his weak heart. "But Kyp took you on and I have to honor his word. For now. There will be a time when I don't, so don't get too cozy." Then he walked out the door.

Jaina remained standing, willing herself not to cry. But it was no use. She fell back onto the bunk as the tears started streaming down her face and she buried her head in her knees. Knowing no one was around she didn't hold the sobs back, needing to get them out. At the rate she was going, she would never be able to save her family. It was clear that Captain Fel wasn't going to help her. He was only intent on making her miserable.

**\__/**

The cool metal against his forehead did nothing for the heat his body was generating in anger right now. He didn't like losing control and he felt like complete and utter shavit for what he had just done.

Why had he done that? It was obvious she was exhausted. He had noticed it about an hour ago, but his pride prevented him from relieving her of the work. Jag scrunched his face up and ran a hand over his jaw. He could face down a room full of armed guards and laugh but this little slip of a woman was making him lose his mind. He stomped down the hall and back out onto the floor of the hangar. Ripping off his shirt, he put his mind to loading the rest of the cargo never once seeing Kyp's gaze leveled on him.

Tenel wasn't quite so forgiving.

"What are you doing?" She asked after she had strode over to him, anger evident in her stance.

"I'm working, like you should be." He answered, placing a container on top of the pile he had been working on earlier.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her? I know you don't want her here but do you have to be such a jerk? Just ignore her if she annoys you that much."

Slamming the crate down in front of him he turned his furious gaze onto his friend.

"Get back to work." Jag said lowly through clenched teeth. Tenel stared him down for a moment before she finally gave up and went back to what she had been doing. He knew that it wasn't over though. She would tear into him later when she thought he was off guard.

He had to get Jaina off his ship.

**\__/**

**Yeah, I wasn't really happy with this chapter but since my beta didn't give me a 'God, don't post this crap' message I'm going to assume it's ok. JE hasn't steered me wrong before. Leave me some love or criticism. I'll take both!**

~Sab  



	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my...is it...could it...YES! It's a kriffing update!!!!**

Happy Bright Ideas day and Patriot Day. Take your pick. And...just seven more days....

Here's the next chapter. Hopefully it was worth the wait.**  
**  
**\__/**

"What in the sith are you doing!?"

Jag pursed his lips as he set down the data pad he had been working on. It had taken Tenel longer to come and see him then he had thought it would. He finally looked up and leaned back in his chair. Might as well get comfortable.

"About what?" He replied calmly, trying not to move back as she slammed her hands down on his desk and got into his face. Of course with Tenel he didn't have to show that he was afraid of her. She knew it.

"Jaina. Why are you treating her like this?"

"I'm treating her exactly how I treat the rest of you."

"Bull! You're being exceptionally hard on her and I think you know why." Jag frowned as he saw the smirk that started to grow on his friend's face. This wouldn't be good.

"Enlighten me then." Came his cocky reply as he crossed his arms in front of him and tried to act like he wasn't interested in what she had to say.

Tenel smiled widely then and moved back from his desk to sit in one of the chairs he had stationed in front of him. One eyebrow came up as she plopped her feet up on his desk and copied his actions with her own arms.

"You like her."

The snort escaped him before he could stop it.

"That's the best you can come up with? I like her? If I liked her so much I wouldn't treat her like complete shavit."

"That's exactly why you do." Tenel offered calmly. The smile she wore was starting to grate on his nerves.

"That makes no sense at all."

"Actually it does Fel. The problem is you didn't have a normal childhood, so you didn't get to go through all the fun little 'rituals' that most people do when they're young." When Jag didn't interject, she plowed right on. "You had other things on your mind besides pulling little girls' hair or pushing them in the mud. Your experience as far as an actual relationship with the opposite sex is rather limited." He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "Sex doesn't count Fel."

Jag simply stared at her, his face revealing nothing as it always did. The staring contest only lasted a few moments before she gave up. He saw her slouch down slightly as she realized he wasn't going to further this conversation with her. Slowly she stood and started to leave his office, but not before she turned back around to level another gaze at him.

"I wouldn't recommend pulling Jaina's hair, but you could start by having a normal conversation with her."

**\__/**

_The next day…_

"Sir?"

Zekk looked up briefly to give his steward a pointed look.

"Yes Hirum, what is it?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that everything is ready for your celebration."

A rare smile graced the prince's face and he watched as it transformed the nervous man in front of him. Hirum's normally stooped posture suddenly became straighter and dare he say the man looked more confident. Strange…

"Very good. Hopefully I will be able to give you a more exact date soon. That will be all Hirum."

The man left as quickly as he had come but Zekk had already dismissed him from his mind. Perhaps it was time to pay a visit to his guests.

**\__/**

Tenel's words had been bouncing around his skull all morning. Not for the first time he wished he could shut his brain off. Being an island unto himself was great normally, when he didn't have something serious to think about. Right now, it was definitely not a welcome thing.

They had another shipment tomorrow but that took up about five seconds of his time, not helping him in any way. He preferred to have so much going on that his brain didn't have time to bother him with personal items. Usually that worked. But ever since she had come on board his brain had denied him that luxury.

What the sith was it about this girl that got to him? And how many times had he asked himself that question? Shaking his head in frustration he stomped down the hall towards the engine room. Tenel had told him that the readings were off on engine two and had left shortly afterwards. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time and had simply nodded his head and made his way towards the room.

His brain suddenly started to question her comment though. Why would she tell him? She was just as capable of fixing it as he was. Not to mention she had been pleasant to him since their talk yesterday. That alone should have made him pause, but he was desperate for a distraction.

Turning the corner, he came to the engine room door and slowed. It was propped open, which wasn't unusual. His crew had gotten into a habit of leaving it open when they were working in there since it tended to get loud when the panels were removed. Right now though, they were simply floating in space so there was no need for it to be open.

His eyes connected with a form in the room and he stopped as if he had been yanked from behind. For what felt like the millionth time he thought of ways to kill one of his crew. The reason was leaning over an open panel and talking to herself quietly.

Her thick brown hair was pulled back from her face except for a few strands that had mutinied and fell back along her cheek and forehead. Buried elbow deep in the wires and conduits with a few smears of grease on her face he felt his body respond and gritted his teeth in frustration.

This should not be happening. Control had never been an issue for him and he was finding it very difficult to deal with. Feeling his body relax and respond to her presence seemed to only infuriate him more until he thought of what Tenel had said to him. He was being unnaturally hard on her and part of him knew she didn't deserve it. It wasn't her fault he was weak.

Jag stopped himself before his self loathing could kick in and decided to simply live in the moment for once. Leaning against the doorway he watched her work quickly and efficiently on the panel. Kyp had told him she was quite good with the workings of the ship and had learned quicker than anyone else had. They still had no idea what her story was, but it was their unspoken practice to not ask. Everyone had a story to tell but he wasn't about to force anyone to tell it. Not even a woman who confounded him to no end.

He would only admit it to himself, but he had speculated on her past on more than one occasion. The urge to actually do some background work on her had been strong but he hadn't even attempted it. As long as she hadn't done anything to him or the crew he wasn't about to invade her privacy. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about it.

A grunt from her direction forced him to refocus on her and he watched her try to turn a particularly difficult handle on the console. She grunted louder at another attempt and he felt a small smile come to his face. Persistence was definitely one of her more prominent qualities.

"You know, I find if you turn it to the left slightly then to the right it tends to cooperate a little better."

"Agh!" Jaina jumped in surprise and nearly hit her head on the panel that was pulled out above her. His hands actually reached out towards her as if he could stop it from happening even though there would be no way he could make it across the room in time. As soon as he realized what he was doing he put his arms back down and stood there awkwardly.

She leaned back against the wall of panels, her heart racing in her chest as he tried his best to look sorry. From her expression he gathered he wasn't being very successful.

"You ok?" He asked quietly, his heart pounding in his chest. Why the hell was he so jumpy?

Jaina held up a hand and nodded.

"Just give me a sec." Her response was so quiet he could barely hear it. Remorse slithered through him and he cursed himself for surprising her like that. The last thing he needed was an injured crew member.

A few moments later Jaina straightened up and looked over his way again. Her breathing was still choppy but she had calmed down considerably.

"I apologize for startling you." Jag told her. She looked at him as if he had grown another head. "What?" He asked tentatively.

Jaina stared at him for a few more seconds before she shook her head and went back to the panel.

"Nothing. It's…nothing." She muttered into the electronics. They remained silent for a minute before Jag got uncomfortable.

"Is it safe to assume that you're working on the problem with engine two?" He ventured.

"Mhm." Was all that she said, her brow furrowed in concentration. She kept working diligently and Jag found himself at a loss again. Conversation wasn't his forte.

"Do you need help?"

Jaina's head whipped up and she gave him a shocked look before her face fell.

"Don't worry. I won't break your precious ship. I know what I'm doing." She snapped and he felt a sigh threatening to escape. He deserved this. Their meetings hadn't been friendly and she was only responding like that because she expected him to snap at her.

Clearing his throat he tried again. _Kriffing masochist._

"Kyp said that you were quite handy as a mechanic. I trust that you won't blow us up." Thankfully he had gone back to leaning against the door because he was a freaking nervous wreck right now. What the kriff!?

She shot him another suspicious look and went back to her work.

"I know my way around a ship. Though you've got some modifications here I wasn't expecting it's not anything I can't work with."

"Good." Came his one word reply. This conversation was almost as awkward as the one his uncle had given him when discussing the 'facts of life'. A shudder ran through him at that thought and he worked to focus himself again.

"So are you being nice because I'm arm deep in the heart of your ship's electronics or do you have nothing better to do than freak me out?" Jaina asked after a few more moments of silence.

A smirk graced his face and he saw her own lips curl up in response.

"You know I'm surprised your face doesn't crack when you do that." Jaina threw out and he raised an eyebrow in response.

"Do what?"

"Smile."

Jag bit down the snark that was threatening to break free and clenched his jaw. Most people didn't banter with him. His crew did on occasion but they never expected an answer. Unless it was a shout to get back to work and stop fooling around.

"It's genetic." _Hello word vomit!  
_  
"What is?" Jaina asked in confusion. "Smiling?"

Jag chuckled lightly.

"No, **not** smiling."

Her head nodded in understanding as her lips formed a silent ah. Jaina had never stopped working as they talked and he realized that she had to have had some experience with ships to be able to do that. Most newbies had to concentrate.

"So what about being an ass?"

"What?" His response was loud even to his own ears but to her credit she didn't jump. Merely gave him a small grin.

"Is being an ass genetic too?" She supplied as she stood up straight and wiped her hands on a rag. Her eyes were bright with mischief and he forgot himself for a few seconds.

"Most definitely." Jag finally responded. He started to say more when his comm. went off. Clearing his throat, he pulled it off his belt and answered.

"What." He heard Jaina giggle at his response and resisted the urge to glare at her.

"Hey there, sunshine. I need your help for a minute." Kyp's voice came over the air and Jag could hear the smile in it.

"I'll be right there." Jag said gruffly and cut off the connection before a response could be made. When he looked up  
Jaina was looking at him and he found himself at a loss for words again. So reverting back to his comfort zone he simply turned and left, leaving behind a thoroughly confused young woman.

**\__/**

His footsteps sounded loudly on the marble floor as he made his way towards the back of the building. The temperature of the air started to lower as he stopped before a door thankful he had not brought his guards with him. Zekk punched in the code almost casually waiting for the numerous locks to release. The bored look on his face belied his true feelings.  
Elation and nervousness warred in him right now but he refused to give into either emotion. It would only make him weak either way.

When the door finally cranked open he continued down the hallway, his brain working furiously. The areas that Jaina could possibly be in were starting to dwindle in number but there were still so many left to search. His belief that Jaina was with Jagged was starting to waiver, but it was all he had right now. It wouldn't be unlike Fel to dump her the first chance he got. The captain was nothing if not predictable. He had been warring with himself to release an actual charge on Jag for a while now, but had decided to keep that for a last resort. His guard knew that the captain had a price on his head but that was it.

Coming to the end of the hallway he turned to his left to survey the two doors there. Making a quick decision he let himself into the one on the right. It would be much more fun to mess with her parents.

The lights came on as he stepped through the doorway and he held back a chuckle as the man in front of him jumped. Apparently using deprivation was starting to work.

"Mr. Solo. I'm so sorry if I woke you." Zekk told the man, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"What do you want?" Came the older man's reply. It irked Zekk that he had yet to get Solo to show any fear. He hadn't resorted to violence…yet.

"Just checking up on my guests. Making sure all the beds are turned down and a mint is being left on your pillows."

Han snorted at the prince's comments.

"Guests? That's rich. Everyone knows how you treat your guests Zekk." The older man had moved in front of his wife, who was stirring on the bed behind him.

Zekk said nothing as he stared at the former royal mechanic in front of him. The loss of his hardest and best worker had been felt in the time that Han had been imprisoned but Jaina had left him no choice. She would accept his proposition whether she wanted to or not. He just had to find her first.

A chuckle brought him out of his thoughts and he glared at the man in front of him.

"Haven't found her yet, huh?" Han snarked as he leaned back against the bunk.

His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists into his cape.

"It's only a matter of time, Solo. I would go so much easier on you and your family if you would tell me where she is." He offered in a sly oily tone, even though he had a feeling the man saw the lie for what it was.

"Even if I knew where she was, I wouldn't tell you. None of us would. So keep looking, your highness." Was the reply given in a "hold your breath, it's nothing to me" tone.

**\__/**

_The next day…_

Surprisingly, Jag hadn't said anything to her as they had been loading the shipment today. Her brow furrowed as she made her way back to her room. Everyone else had stopped to eat in the galley but she had just grabbed a ration bar and something to drink and left. It wasn't that she didn't want to sit with them because she did. They had started to grow on her even though she had tried to not let them.

Stepping into her room, she finished off the bar and took a drink before she set everything down and walked towards the fresher. A nice hot shower was screaming her name right now and falling into bed wasn't far behind that.

As she adjusted the temp of the water she found herself thinking again. As much as she was starting to enjoy hanging around the crew, she was still as confused about Jag as ever. Their 'talk' yesterday afternoon had shaken her up and she still was trying to figure out if that was a good or bad thing. It had been so different from every other time they had engaged in a conversation that she didn't know what to think about it.

Kyp had told her that Jag wasn't an ass all the time but she hadn't believed it. At least until now. The small glimpse of what a pleasant person he could actually be had thrown her for a loop and she wasn't sure which one she liked better.  
Stepping into the stream of water Jaina worked as quickly and efficiently as she could. Even though they had just filled up on the precious liquid she didn't want to use anymore than she had to. This of course didn't stop her thoughts from returning to the Captain.

It was so much easier to be mad at him than to think she could actually like him as a person. Maybe it was because she just needed an outlet for her frustrations. While she was getting to know the crew and felt comfortable around them she still wasn't sure she trusted them. Frequently she resisted the urge to just come right out and ask when the kriff they were going to get to Corellia, but she knew she had to be patient. Angering them might just tempt them to leave her on some planet out in the middle of nowhere.

Jaina finished up and went through the motions of getting ready to relax. Though it was hard for her to do that now, she tried to make an effort. Since her 'escape', it had seemed like her brain hadn't stopped working and some days it exhausted her with the information it tried to process. At first she had just been worried about getting away from Zekk. Then she was only concerned with getting to Corellia. But lately thoughts of her family had become more prevalent and the guilt and worry was starting to wear on her.

She tried to stay positive but of course it was becoming more difficult to do. Jacen was the positive one, not her. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she closed her eyes and thought of her family. There had been no information about them in the holonews, but she hadn't really expected any. Zekk's silence scared her though. Initially his lack of response to her disappearance had bolstered her. Now it was unsettling.

Sighing loudly, Jaina reached over to dim the lights and make herself comfortable on her bunk. Jysella had invited her to play cards with them tonight but she had declined. The slight look of disappointment on her new friend's face had almost convinced her to change her mind, but Jysella hadn't pushed her and told her maybe another time before she had walked away.  
Closing her eyes, Jaina took a deep breath and pushed her thoughts away. Sleep would be a welcome respite for at least a little while.

**\__/**

Coran smiled at his daughter as she took a seat next to him on the bench. He hid his surprise that she had entered the room alone but he hadn't missed it at all. Looking around the table he felt a peace settle around him. They had all survived another day and were safe for the moment. Thoughts of his other friends came to the forefront and he took comfort in the fact that he would get to see Luke and Wedge soon. It wouldn't be long now before they all got together again so he would just have to be patient a little longer.

After Kyp had finally shuffled into the room and taken his seat, the cards were dealt out and quiet had taken over. He thought of the two people who weren't here and held back a laugh. Apparently not very successfully.

"What?" Tenel questioned as they all looked to Coran.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should start a bet."

"For what?" Valin asked as he took his turn.

"The two clueless people on the ship." Snickers greeted his comment.

"Hey!" Kyp said suddenly, causing everyone to look up at him. "Don't talk about Tenel that way. Ouch!" Laughter broke out as Kyp rubbed his arm where she had punched him for his comment.

They calmed down and managed to play a few rounds before anyone spoke again.

"So do we all agree that something is going on with those two?" Jysella asked as they started a new game. She looked up briefly to see a combination of smiles and nods from her friends.

"I have to say it's very entertaining to see Jag get flustered around her." Tenel offered as they all laughed again and agreed. "I knew he actually had emotions but this is the first time I've seen any besides anger."

"It's definitely refreshing but I hope he doesn't hurt her." Jysella added quietly as Coran put an arm around her and pulled her into his side. He had watched as the two girls had gotten close in the short time they'd been together though  
Jaina still seemed reluctant to share with his daughter.

"She's running from something. I just wish she would tell us what it was." Kyp expressed as he took his turn and sighed.

"We can't help her if we don't know what's going on."

"Give her time. She has to learn that she can trust us first." Kyp looked up at Coran and nodded and they all fell into a quiet chatter for the rest of the evening.

**\__/**

**Leave me some love please!**

~Sab**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, you all have Jade Eyes to thank for this update. lol She kicked me in the butt to get it done. That's only because she ROCKS!******

**Enjoy!******

**~Sab****  
**

**\__/**

_Few days later..._

"What do you mean you don't know where the list is?!" Mara screamed at the man sitting behind the main console in the hangar. He tried to stutter out an answer but wasn't successful with the redhead that towered over him. Watching from a few meters away a grimace came over Wedge's face as Mara's almost palpable anger bled into the room. He had been on the receiving end of one of her tirades before so he could sympathise with the man.

"Uh Mara. Can you please stop glaring at Hugh and step away from the console?" Wedge pleaded with her as he approached her quietly from behind. Of course Luke wasn't here to calm the situation down so he would have to do it himself. Hopefully she didn't hit him.

Slowly she moved back but didn't break eye contact with the young communications officer. Wedge simply waited until she had stepped far enough away that he could move into the space between her and the expensive machinery to act as a buffer.

"Now, what's going on that made you feel the need to jump down Hugh's throat?" He asked her calmly.

"No one can find the code list we use to contact Jag." Mara told him, her face no longer matching the color of her hair. A few more deep breaths and she was almost back to normal. He simply waited for her to get there.

To ensure that no one found them on the off chance Jag ever got into trouble, they had devised a system with their contact codes. It wasn't enough to simply change the code up. They were planning sedition and it was better to be more safe than sorry. Jag had planned out a code that would change randomly and had given them a key to it. Only a few people had access to it and the two people that worked the console for all incoming calls were part of that small group. If it was lost…he didn't want to go there.

"Who was the last person to see it?" Wedge asked quietly, giving his friend a small smile when she looked up at him. Mara was a shoot first ask questions later kinda girl so he was used to this. The sheepish look that started to creep on her face made him want to smile wider but he resisted the urge. A trip to the med ward was not on his agenda today.

"I didn't ask that."

He gave her a nod and turned to walk back to the console. Hugh still looked shaken up but also relieved when he saw Wedge.

"When did you relieve Sarah?"

"A few hours ago, but I didn't think to ask about the code. I just assumed it would be there." Hugh responded quietly. Wedge blew a puff of air out his nose and nodded to the young man, silently telling him to go on with his work and turned around to face Mara again.

"We'll just have Duena splice into the net and see if she can find them. It's not a big deal. Breathe sweetie."

Mara took a deep breath unconsciously and Wedge chuckled to himself.

"Come on. Let's go see her and get her to work on finding him." He put an arm around her slim shoulders and pulled her gently out the door. Duena wasn't on duty today but he knew she wouldn't hesitate to help them out.

The general air of the group was bursting with excitement since Luke had announced they were moving forward with their plans. Everyone had been waiting patiently but they all wanted to do more. The only problem with that was most of them were outlaws in some form or another all thanks to Zekk.

It had surprised Wedge that they had remained hidden for so long. One of his greatest fears was of them being found when they least expected . Constant vigilance was tiring as well.

They approached Duena's dwelling and Wedge knocked on the door as he glanced at Mara quickly. She had been quiet the entire trip and he knew she was thinking too much. A trait she and her husband shared.

The door opened a few minutes later and the young Sullustan greeted Wedge with a quick nod before moving quickly out of the doorway so they could enter. Applying pressure to the small of her back Wedge gently urged Mara into the room and waited for Duena to follow them.

"I know you're not on duty today Duena, but I need a favor. We can't get a hold of Jag."  
She nodded rapidly a few times and sat behind her console to start his request. He knew that not everyone in the group were as fluent in Sullustan as he was so he really didn't expect an answer. Duena had gotten used to not saying much and he didn't take it personally anymore but she surprised him and spoke.

"_Do you have a message for him?_"

"Not right now. I just need to know where he is at the moment. If that changes I'll let you know." Again she nodded at his words and he thanked her quickly as he turned to gather up Mara again. She still hadn't spoken, but at least she didn't look as lost in thought as she had been but she still was thinking too hard.

Bumping her shoulder with his, he waited until she looked up and he winked at her earning a small smile.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her, Wedge. I haven't even gotten to meet her yet." She commented and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"I'm right there with ya my friend. But I have to believe she's with Jag and if she is then I know she's safe."

Mara nodded absently and he squeezed her lightly.

"Let's go see what trouble your husband is getting into."

**\__/**

Coran came around the corner near the engine room and stopped as he saw Valin and Kyp messing with the hangar room door and whispering to themselves. Clearing his throat he raised an eyebrow in their direction and tried not to smile when they both grinned widely.

"Do I want to know?" He asked cautiously.

"Nope." They answered at the same time.

"Alrighty then." Coran said as he continued down the hallway and tried not to think about what they were up to. He was sure everyone would find out soon enough.

**\__/**

_Later that day…_

"Hey Jaina."

The brunette looked up and gave her friend a questioning glance as she huffed her hair out of her face. They were finishing up putting their last shipment away and she had been so engrossed in her activities that she hadn't heard Tenel come in.

"Can you run down to the hangar and get me something?"

Jaina stood up, wincing as her back popped and nodded her head as the woman told her what she needed to have retrieved.

**\__/**

"Jagged!"

"What Kyp? I'm a little busy right now." Jag responded without looking up at his friend.

"My friend…I need your help." Kyp said as he came over and laid his arm across Jag's shoulders. Rolling his eyes Jag shook his head softly and continued on with the minor repair he was working on in the engine room. The older man tugged him towards the door a little and Jag finally looked up.

"There's a little issue down in the hangar."

"What kind of issue?"

**\__/**

Jaina was digging around in a bin towards the back of the hangar when she heard the door open and close again and then the room was suddenly engulfed in darkness.

"You have got to be kriffing me." She mumbled to herself as she stood still for a moment, trying to let her eyes adjust. The emergency lights clicked on but only filled the room with shadows and made it hard to see more than a few meters in front of her.

Straightening up, she felt for the wall to her right and tried to remember the layout hoping she wouldn't run into any walls. She was afraid she hadn't been in the hangar enough to remember where everything was. Some of the shipment they had just loaded had been intended for this room and knowing her luck she would find every piece to trip over.

A moment later she did just that.

"Damn it." She said a little louder and almost screamed when she heard the whine of a blaster come from her left. Jaina stood very still and tried to control her breathing. It better be one of the crew down here or someone was going to get hurt…most likely her.

"Who's there?"

Jaina's body sagged in relief as she noticed it was Jag's voice that had called out. Still not positive he wouldn't shoot her she placed her hand against the wall again and leaned against it.  
"It's me Jag."

Silence followed her statement and she started to think that maybe she had been wrong.

"Jaina?" He asked cautiously as she heard him shuffle towards her slowly until he was a meter in front of her. "What are you doing down here?" Jaina watched as he put his weapon away and then looked up.

"Tenel had something she needed and asked me to come and get it."

Jag stared at her for a moment saying nothing. Finally the silence became too much for her.

"Why are you down here?" She asked.

"Kyp told me there was something wrong with part of the shipment that was stored down here. So I came down to check it out." He told her and even in the faint light of the room she could see the calculating look in his eyes. Suddenly his eyes slammed shut and he got a pained look on his face.

"Jag?" Jaina asked quietly as she reached out to lay a hand on his arm.

"I'm going to kill him, though I doubt he did this on his own." Came the captain's mumbled reply.

"What?"

She watched his head shoot up and he grimaced for a moment before he sighed.

"We'll have to wait until they come down and get us. If I know my crew I'm sure our comms won't work down here and there's no way we'll get to the door controls without removing half the kriffing wall."

Jaina's mouth moved open and close but no sound came out. She was stuck in this room with Jag. Maybe he would still shoot her and put her out of her misery.

"But surely you have another way to get out of here. Isn't there an emergency switch or…"

"Yes there's an emergency switch but I'm sure it's been disarmed." He told her calmly as he put his back against the wall next to her and slid down to the floor. "Might as well get comfortable." Jag motioned to the floor under her and leaned his head back against the wall before closing his eyes.

"No one's ever been stuck down here before?" Jag popped one eye open to see she still hadn't sat down and the look on her face was quickly morphing into one of panic.

"Not until you came on my ship." He mumbled, but unfortunately she heard.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Her hands flew to her hips and he resisted the urge to smile at the picture she presented him.

"No Jaina. I didn't say it was your fault. I simply said it hadn't happened before you came on the ship. If you want to imply something from that then go ahead. I don't feel like arguing right now." Jag leaned his head back against the bulkhead again as he closed his eyes.

A few moments later he heard the sound of her sliding down the wall onto the floor and he resisted the urge to smile. She was definitely a spit fire and for some reason that appealed to him. Internally chastising himself he forced his mind to think of other things. Like what he was going to do to his crew when they got out of here.

**\__/**

"You realize he's going to kill you." Jysella told Kyp as she sat in the cockpit and watched him input their next coordinates.

"That or he'll thank me someday." Kyp threw out as he glanced over and saw the disbelief on her face.

"He'll kill you first."

**\__/**

The jolt from the ship as it soared into hyperspace made Jag grit his teeth. He started adding to his list of tortures for his best friend and they definitely weren't getting any tamer.

"We just went into hyperspace, didn't we?" Jaina asked quietly. Jag nodded his head but didn't acknowledge her in any other way. Silence blanketed them again with the hope that she would take his lack of response as a sign.

She didn't.

"Are you going to ignore me the whole time we're stuck down here?"

"I would imagine it wouldn't work if I tried."

"Is there something wrong with you? One minute you're nice as can be and the next you're glaring at me as if I blasted a freaking hole in your ship. Can you please make up your mind? It's exhausting going back and forth all the time." Jag frowned at the note of pleading in her voice as he watched her pull her legs to her chest and rest her head on top of her knees.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Wedge jogged across one of the hangar floors to his office trying to contain his excitement. The message from Duena hadn't said anything except "Found him".

**\__/**

The only sound in the room had been the comforting hum of the ship traveling through hyperspace for the last hour. It hadn't been his intention to not speak after her little tirade. He had simply been stuck looking for a good starting point and of course he was reluctant to tell her anything. Kyp was the only one outside of his family that knew the entire story and telling someone else, especially a slip of a girl that turned everything he thought he knew on its axis wasn't something he was inclined to do.

"I became an orphan at nine years old." Jag offered silently to the room. When Jaina didn't answer right away he thought perhaps she had fallen asleep. That would be his luck of course. But after a moment her head came up slowly and Jag waited to see if she said anything.

"What happened?" She asked softly as she stretched her legs out in front of her. Jag sighed and rested his head back against the bulkhead.

"My father was accused of treason to the king, Zekk's father. But of course it went back father than that." He paused as he tried to organize the thoughts in his head before he went on. It was dangerous to tell her his family history, since there were very few that knew it.

"A friend of my father's had found information on something that Zekk's family had kept quiet for generations and we paid the price."

"What was the info?" Jaina asked when he didn't appear that he was going to go on. A pained look came across his face and she instantly regretted asking. "Nevermind. It's not my business."

"I think you're probably in enough trouble with Zekk. Knowing my family history isn't going to help you any. Why do you need to get to Coreillia?"

Her head came up and she gave him a questioning look before she realized that Kyp must have told him. She wasn't surprised really. It was Kyp's job as his second in command to make sure he was informed of things that could impact his ship and his crew.

"My family is in trouble and I need to get help from some of my father's friends. He told me the best place to start looking would be there. Though I have no clue how to find them since I have limited info in the first place."

**\__/**

"Where is he?" Wedge asked as he walked through Duena's office door. Normally he wasn't so rude but he knew she would understand.

"_They picked a shipment up on Talus yesterday. Their manifest did not say where they were traveling next but taking into consideration how much fuel they took on and Jagged's habits, then my guess would be they are going to Kuat._"

Wedge's grin threatened to split his face wide open and he swore if Sullustans could laugh Duena would have.

"You, my dear, are a life saver."

"_That is what you pay me for Antilles_."

**\__/**

"Why Corellia, though?" Jag questioned his interest genuine.

"That's where my dad said I had the best chance of finding either them or someone who knew where they were. He's also the one that told me where to find a ride off the planet and he was right about that. I'm not about to second guess him now."

Jag nodded in assent but remained quiet.

"My biggest fear right now is not being able to find them." Jaina whispered hugging her knees closer. Neither spoke for a few moments.

"We have one more stop to make before we are scheduled to head to Corellia." Jag offered and tried not to show any reaction when her head popped back up again in surprise. "Once we get our shipment on board and everything is ready to go I'll see if I can find anything out about your father's friends."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him in stunned silence. He felt his mouth start to turn up into a smile before he stopped it. The last thing he wanted to do was get her all worked up again.

"Really?" Came her quiet but hopeful question.

"Yeah. My uncle has some contacts there and he should be able to find something out. Even if it's just another direction for you to look in."

Before he could react she sprung across the short distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. The force of her launching herself at him had thrown him back into the bulkhead he sat in front of and thankfully he had been leaning forward at the time or he would have thumped his head on the transparasteel. He froze for a moment, his arms out at her sides awkwardly just hanging in the air. Finally he returned her embrace, although less enthusiastically and felt her relax against him.

The last time he had hugged someone of the female persuasion it had been his aunt and she never really gave him a choice in the matter. In fact, he didn't think he had ever hugged Jysella or Tenel as long as he had known them. Kyp was the affectionate one of the crew, leaving Jag to be the hard ass. Which he happened to be quite good at.

"Thank you." She whispered into his shoulder and he couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on his face. Thankfully she couldn't see it and he was able to make it disappear quickly.

A loud bang caused both of them to jump and their gaze was automatically directed towards the door of the hangar. As the hum of the lights started and then disappeared as they kicked in fully Jag moved his gaze back to the woman in his arms and froze yet again. Their faces were centimeters away and he felt her hands, which now rested on his shoulders, tighten into the fabric of his shirt a little.

Another bang sounded and Jag swiftly rose to his feet, bringing her small frame with him at the same time. Her hands hadn't moved from his shirt and he was torn between wanting to know what the sith the noise was and staying right where he was.

The sound of his name being called made the decision for him.

"Guess the cavalry is here." Jaina said quietly as neither broke the other's gaze. Jag nodded his agreement and finally reached up to remove her hands from his. Holding her hands together in one of his he gave her one last intense look before he walked over to the door.

**\__/**

Kyp stood in front of the door with a wicked grin on his face while Valin worked on the control panel to his right. Should be interesting to see if Jag was still relatively sane after a few hours alone with Jaina.

"You ready?" The younger man asked, yet again and Kyp just rolled his eyes.

"Open the damn door, Valin." He told him as he shot a glare in his direction. Tenel, Jysella and Coran stood off to his left, far enough away that any blood that was inadvertently shed wouldn't hit them.

Kyp started to turn his head back to look at the door when he was suddenly thrust backwards into the wall behind him. Stars danced in front of his eyes for a few seconds as he realized his head had been smacked against the bulkhead, along with the rest of his body.

Looking up he saw the livid face of his closest friend about three centimeters away from his own and all he could do was smile.

"Nice to see you didn't kill each other in there boss man." Kyp snarked, wincing slightly as he felt Jag's fingers dig into his shoulders.

"No, I was saving all my bloodlust for your kriffing hide." He snarled as he backed up slightly and grabbed the material of Kyp's shirt before yanking him in the direction of the cockpit.

Tenel knew full well that Jag wouldn't really kill Kyp but she couldn't help but chuckled at the look that was starting to form on the first officer's face.

"He won't hurt him will he?"

Everyone's head turned in Jaina's direction and Tenel gifted her with a genuine smile as she shook her head.

"No, but it will be awhile before the next prank." She walked over to the young lady and placed her hand on a shoulder. "Are you ok? I hope that Jag wasn't a complete ass to you while you guys were stuck in there."

One corner of Jaina's mouth lifted up and she shook her head in response.

"Not a complete one."

**\__/**

**Leave me some love!!!!****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now don't get used to this. lol I just happened to get the next chapter done last night. It's a little short but I had to cut it off here because the next chapter starts a little drama/action. Enjoy!******

**~Sab****  
**  
**\__/**

The next week went by without any major disruptions, though Jaina missed Kyp's little pranks and his snarky attitude. Ever since the little incident with the locked hangar he had been a little more subdued and she didn't even want to think about what Jag had done to make him like that. Coran assured her this was normal and he would be back to his old ways in no time.

A small smile came to her face as she thought of the once brooding male specimen that owned her current mode of transportation. While they hadn't become best friends, he had definitely toned down his bipolar tendencies since that day. A few times she had sworn that she had observed a glint of amusement in his eyes when dealing with Kyp.

The more she watched the two friends, and the whole crew really, she saw just how much they cared about each other. And how much they depended on one another. It was little things that she hadn't noticed wrapped up in her own miseries at the time.

To most observers Tenel came across as cold and unfeeling, but she was actually the one who took care of all of them. She just wasn't obvious about it. Coran was the equivalent of their father figure. A few times she had noticed Jag go to him with a question and saw how the older man had suggested things in a way as to not make Jag feel inferior.

Jysella and Valin reminded her of Anakin and herself. It was almost hard to believe they were siblings since they got along so well, but every now and again she had witnessed a disagreement between them that would remind her of that.

A sense of melancholy started to fall on her and she shook her head, refusing to start feeling like that. She wasn't gone yet and she would enjoy what little time she had left with her friends.

**\__/**

"His crew just picked up a shipment on Kuat, sire."

Zekk sat in front of the huge window that looked out over his hanger as he swirled the dark brown liquid in his glass with an almost relaxed grace. He took his time answering the man behind him, soaking in the anxiety he could almost feel coming off him in waves. Taking a sip he leaned his head back against the padded chair and watched the bustle on the floor below him.

It pained him to know that Solo's residence in his dungeon was having an impact on the work that was being done right now. He had never realized how important one man could be to his daily operations. The remaining mechanics had rushed in to try and take the seasoned man's job but weren't nearly as qualified as he was.

Sith, the absence of Jaina had been felt almost as much as her father's. Though that would never be corrected because once she was back where she belonged he would need a replacement for her anyway. There would be only one place where she was needed and it wasn't on the hangar floor.

Tiring of his own thoughts he decided to turn his attention back to the other occupant of his room.

"Was she with him?"

"The only females we saw were Tenel Ka and Jysella. He didn't have any new crew members listed on his check in either."

Downing the rest of his drink he turned his chair around to face the messenger that stood ramrod straight in front of his massive desk. He gave the man an intent look, trying not to show his satisfaction at the small shake that started in his body.

"Very good, Max. I trust that you are attempting to rectify that small issue."

"Yes sire. I have men working on it as we speak."

**\__/**

Jaina wrestled with her mixed emotions about their scheduled docking at Corellia in a couple days. She was glad to finally be reaching her intended destination and getting one possible step closer to helping her family out. Surprisingly she had kept her anxiety and worry about them in check the last week and she knew it was because of the crew.

On the other hand, she almost dreaded leaving the ship. She knew once she stepped off it there was a very strong chance she wouldn't ever get back on.

She would miss the crew of course. Over the small amount of time she had been with them they had grown on her quite a bit and she didn't want to leave. There weren't many people she had left behind that she would consider friends and even growing up she hadn't been someone who made friends easily.

And she would miss Jag. They were just starting to get to the point where she didn't feel like he was trying to think of an excuse to leave the room if she entered. His more laid back attitude was very refreshing and she wasn't the only one to think so. Even Coran had mentioned something to her one night about his abrupt change. The tone he had used had almost been one of gratitude, but there was no way she could take credit for it. That would be ridiculous to think that.

They had one more small stop to make before Corellia and she was a little excited that Tenel and Jysella had asked her to go with them as they picked up supplies for the ship. Jag had something he wanted to pick up on Cato Neimoidia and of course there was no complaint from anyone else. It was a chance to stretch their land legs, so to speak and she could feel the excitement within the crew.

Jaina locked her emotions up for the moment and chose to concentrate on her current task instead. By the time she was done serving on his ship she was going to know how to service it better than Jag himself. In her short time here she had worked on almost every panel in the engine room and then some.

Burying herself in the wires and diodes in front of her she tried not to think about the green eyes she saw in her sleep almost every night and the man they belonged to.

**\__/**

Somehow Jag had managed to keep his uncle's message from Kyp for the last few days. How, he didn't know but he had. Usually he told Kyp everything. Besides being his first officer he was also his best friend and he frequently used him as a sounding board. This though, he wasn't sure what to do with.

He had retrieved it from one of their hiding spots when they had visited Kuat, not telling anyone where he was going. Kyp probably had his suspicions but wouldn't say anything right now. He trusted Jag enough to know that if it was something serious enough he would tell him when the time was right.

The message had been brief but gave more questions than answers.

"We're mobilizing. Come home soon."

Five words that, Jag would only admit to himself, made him nervous. He wasn't one to shy away from a fight, especially one that needed to happen. For once though, he wasn't looking forward to engaging the enemy. There wasn't any one thing that was making him feel this, in fact he couldn't pinpoint why at all. He just knew that he wasn't in the mood for the battle that was sure to come soon.

**\__/**

"Did he get the message?"

Wedge looked over at his young friend as he stepped through the door of his office. Luke had always had a boyish aura around him that worked in his favor over the years. He looked much younger than he actually was and this helped his enemies to underestimate him and give him an advantage. Though Wedge didn't look much older than him it was different for Skywalker.

Bringing himself back to the present, he nodded a few times and ran a hand through his hair.

"He picked it up about a week ago. Didn't send anything back, but since he's the only one who knows about that particular safe house besides us I'm confident he got it."

"Good. I'm going to take one of the squads out for a test run today. Make sure everyone remembers their stuff."

Wedge nodded absently and didn't notice the look Luke gave him before he left.

**\__/**

Coran fought hard to keep from laughing as he watched the crew stroll down the small side street towards their hotel rooms. It wasn't often that Jag allowed them to stay on the planet they were visiting. He knew it was a security measure, but he had also noticed the slow change Jag was going through.

For the first time he could remember the young man he thought of like a sun was not a trussed up, grumpy space pirate. He was actually enjoying himself and though Coran was reluctant to call it a miracle it was damn close.

He also knew exactly who was to blame, or thank depending on how you looked at it. Jaina had affected all of them in some way but Jag seemed to be the most obvious one. It had definitely been fate when she had stepped into that bar on Coruscant.

Their fun continued throughout dinner, where Jag disappeared for a little while but everyone knew better than to say anything. They were to meet up with Wedge and the others soon and he would venture that Jag was simply letting his uncle know when to expect them.

**\__/**

Iella tapped her fingers on the table impatiently for a solid five minutes before Wedge leaned over and silenced her restless digits.

"You're worse than Mara." He joked, earning a glare from his lovely wife.

"He should have contacted us by now."

"He will when he can. Jag is anything but stupid."

Suddenly, the comm unit beeped and Wedge chuckled at the speed his wife moved to get to it. He stood up slowly and followed her, leaning over her shoulder to read the message.

"Incoming."

**\__/**

"Don't feel like joining them?" Jag asked softly as he took Kyp's vacant seat next to her. Jaina glanced at him quickly and gave him a small smile. No one had said anything when he had disappeared and she hadn't about been to ask where he went. She wasn't his keeper after all.

"No, I think it's much safer to watch them from a distance. Less chance of getting hurt."

Jag chuckled at her comment and tipped his head in agreement before he took a drink. They sat in silence for a few moments as they watched the crew play one of the many dart games setup around the bar.

"Cred for your thoughts." Jag spoke, jarring her from her thoughts. Her head turned to look at him fully and she watched him as he observed the display of antics across the room with a small smile on his face. Sith he was gorgeous when he smiled!

When she didn't answer right away he turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jaina?"

Shaking her head minutely she cleared her throat and took a drink to buy her a little time.

"I'm just going to miss all of you." After the words left her mouth she hoped her reply had been too quiet for him to hear. Of course it wasn't. Chancing a glance out of the corner of her eye she found him staring at her with a curious look on his face.

"All of us?" Jag asked, a smirk starting to form.

"Well, maybe not you." She threw back at him, earning a loud laugh from him that caused his crew to turn and look in their direction. Jaina was sure her face was bright red right now and she refused to look in their direction.

"They went back to their game. You can look up now."

Her eyes darted back up and saw that he was telling the truth and Jaina took a deep breath. Silence blanketed them again and Jaina realized it wasn't at all uncomfortable. She didn't feel the need to fill the space between them with words and was thankful for that small miracle.

"Just for the record though, I won't miss you much either." He commented quietly and when she turned to look at him in surprise she saw a small smile still lingering on his face.

**\__/**

"He's on Cato Neimoidia sire."

Zekk didn't acknowledge the information as he continued to pour over the data pad in front of him. Finally, after a few minutes he spoke.

"Release the announcement in the morning. Make sure all the local governments get it and instruct them to repeat it for two hours."

The man nodded at him and left the room, not noticing the evil smirk that graced the King's face.

**\__/**

**Leave some love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, you get another update today. The reason for that is these next two chapters were the very first thing I wrote about this story. I start in the middle and work out from there. I'm weird I know. Um, yeah this chapter is kinda angsty so just giving you a fair warning. Hopefully next one will be up tomorrow.**

Enjoy!**  
**  
**\__/**

_One week later…_

They left the restaurant in good spirits. Kyp was joking around again and even Jag was laughing out loud as they made their way down the street. Jaina should have known it wasn't going to last.

"She is considered very sick and in need of medical attention. If you see her, please contact the local authorities. There is a reward for her safe return."

They were traveling on one of the moving walkways in the capital city when Jag heard the announcement. Usually he didn't care about these announcements. Human cargo was too much trouble and he didn't feel like investing that much emotion and time in them. The money was in goods. But something made him look over at the massive screen that hung in the square. His brain took a moment to register the holo he was seeing, but when it did he cursed. Loudly.

The crew all turned to look at him then Kyp followed his gaze and cursed too. To her credit, Jaina remained composed, not making eye contact with anyone. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves but it wasn't helping. The food they had just eaten sat like a rock in her stomach and she waited for his response. This would not go well.

"Reports say that the nefarious Captain Jagged Fel had something to do with Ms. Solo's abduction. Any information as to his or his crew's whereabouts should be directed to your local law enforcement personal."

All eyes moved to her and she closed her own waiting for the tirade. When none came, she cracked one eye open and saw a myriad of looks on their faces. Amusement seemed to be the most common one. Knowing she couldn't avoid it forever, she finally met Jag's eyes and flinched. His face showed nothing, but she knew he was pissed.

"Was there something you forgot to tell us?" Coran asked her nicely, sending her a small pity filled smile.

"No." She answered drawing herself up to her full height and tipping her chin up.

"Really. Well, in that case no worries." He responded, his gaze leaving hers to scan the immediate area. Before anyone else could speak, Jag grabbed her arm painfully and pulled her close.

"Everyone back to the ship." He ground out.

"But Jag, what about…"

"Now." Even though he spoke the word quietly, the power that one word possessed almost made Jaina cry. No one spoke as they subtly change direction. Jaina tried to pull away, but couldn't budge his hand from her arm. "Even you, love. I think you have some explaining to do." Jag whispered menacingly into her ear.

He didn't speak or release her as they made their way back to the Doom.

"You lied to us." He told her as he jerked her into the common room and pushed her away from him.

"I never lied." She said bravely. "You never asked." Jag felt Kyp come up behind him and he tried to temper his anger.

"Don't play semantics with me, Jaina. You're a fugitive. That's a trifle important to keep to yourself if you ask me." He knew that Zekk's mention of medical issues was just to keep the heat off of Jaina as far as the public was concerned. Zekk would try to paint her in a good light and make Jag look bad to help ensure she was brought back to him.

"Oh, and you're a saint?!" She yelled at him, willing herself not to cry. He would only think she was using it against him. Somewhere in her mind, she knew she shouldn't be pushing him right now but her fear was making her stupid.

"We're not discussing me at the moment, or my place in the afterlife. What we are discussing is your blatant disregard for the safety of others." At her confused look, he lost it. "You have endangered my crew on some petty, selfish journey to make your lover jealous!" He roared as his hands fisted at his side. Had she been a man, he would have beaten her to a pulp already.

Her shock was evident and it caused him to pause, but only briefly. Pushing his indecision aside he grunted and glared at her. He would not be susceptible to her games anymore. "Set us a course for Coruscant." He told Kyp without turning around.

"Jag, are you sure you want to do this?"

Jag remained silent, his eyes blackened in anger still centered on her. Kyp didn't have to wait for his answer he simply glanced at Jaina then nodded. He and Jag moved to leave the room when she spoke.

"Please don't send me back there." Her voice pleaded, thick with emotion. Kyp turned around to look at her, but Jag did not. "Please."

Jag's lips twitched, then he moved to walk past Kyp. The older man gave her an apologetic look, then followed his friend. Wrapping her arms around herself, Jaina fell to her knees and wept. She had failed her family. They would take her back and Zekk would make her pay for making a fool of him. Sobs welled in her throat and she didn't fight them. If she cried in front of Zekk he would only torture her more so it was best to get it out now.

**\__/**

Kyp sat silently in the copilots seat, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. How had everything gone to hell so quickly?

"Hey." The soft voice behind him brought his head up and he found he couldn't even smile at Jysella and Coran as they walked in. She sat in Jag's seat, but turned it towards Kyp as Coran settled in behind his daughter.

"Have you talked to him?" Coran asked quietly.

He shook his head and rubbed a hand down his face.

"He locked himself in his room after he told me to change our flight plans." Kyp offered leaning back into his seat heavily.

"Kyp, there's more to this story than what we know."

Looking over at Jysella, he nodded.

"I know. I've felt that for awhile. But she hasn't offered any explanation and he's beyond reason at the moment. I'm not even sure Cem could calm him down right now."

"So we're just going to hand her over to that bastard?" They all turned to find Tenel standing in the doorway, a look of indignation on her face.

"Unless you're all planning mutiny, yes." Kyp snapped back as he turned his seat back around.

"He's warring with himself right now." Tenel offered, her tone a little softer but you could still hear the anger in it. "I know he's been denying his feelings for her and looking for an excuse to get her gone. I never thought he would stoop this low though."

"Jag's just trying to protect us." A snort met Kyp's weak argument and he closed his eyes knowing that it was a weak excuse.

"More like he's trying to protect his own pathetic ass." Jysella said her voice tinged with anger. Kyp smiled to himself. Apparently Jaina brought out the mother hen in both women because he'd never seen them defend another female before. "He's going to ruin the best thing that ever happened to him." She added.

Coran had remained quiet throughout the women's tirade and his voice startled Kyp.

"He's going to be impossible after this. Once he lets her go, I'm afraid there will be no way to repair him."

**\__/**

He threw the sip of whiskey back and welcomed the pain as it ran down his throat. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was her. But he couldn't get her pleading out of his head. He could have sworn he heard fear in her voice when she had begged him not to take her back. His certainty wavered momentarily and he poured himself another drink to silence the doubt. There was no way he was going to get caught in her obvious game that she played.

Just the thought of her entwined with someone else soured his gut. She had gotten entirely too far under his skin for his liking. His brow furrowed as his consciousness warred with itself. She didn't carry herself like someone who'd had a lover. Everything about her screamed innocence and those were the ones he stayed away from. They came with more complications than he wanted or needed. He'd even entertained himself with a few married women, but this…Jag shook his head and took another drink.

He put the cap back on the bottle and stood determined stick by his original decision. Jagged Fel didn't change his mind, for anyone. So why then did he feel so guilty about it?

Before he could change his mind, he slapped a button on the console and finished off his drink.

"How can I help you today?" Came the disembodied voice into the eerily quiet room.

"I need to speak to Zekk."

**\__/**

Zekk sat back in his padded chair and smiled to no one in particular. He would have her soon and irony of ironies it would be thanks to Captain Fel himself. To say the call had surprised him would have been an understatement. He frowned when a thought occurred to him. She obviously hadn't told him the story behind her disappearance because he knew Fel would never have returned her if she had. He might try to act like a big bad pirate, but he was nothing but a pushover underneath that façade.

It would be a couple of hours before they arrived. Plenty of time to visit his future in-laws he thought to himself.

**\__/**

_One hour later…_

The clanking of the door at the end of the hallway caused the two brothers to look at each other briefly before they turned their attention back to their own door. It had been a while since the King had visited them and Jacen had a bad feeling about this visit.

Heavy footsteps neared their position and he felt Anakin reach over to grab his hand. Another clang greeted their ears and Jacen surmised that whoever it was had entered their parent's cell. His guess was answered by the voice that spoke.

"I have news for you, Solo."

"Good for you. What do you want, a stuffed Ewok?" Their father's response was followed by an umph and Jacen could only deduce that Zekk had hit their father. Closing his eyes he prayed that his fears were not going to be realized.

"Your daughter is coming home. Isn't that wonderful news?" He could only imagine the glare the King was receiving right now. Han wouldn't chance speaking out again in case Zekk decided that hitting Han wasn't enough. Jacen tried to ignore the twisting in his chest as he thought of what was going to happen next.

Zekk would make Jaina pay for embarrassing him and he would either do it by hurting her or the rest of the family. Neither option was the desired outcome but it looked like they didn't have any choice. He knew if it came down to it that his father would take the fall for their family but he also knew that it would be much worse than that.

He wondered if he would ever see his sister again.

**\__/**

Tenel Ka found her in the same position, having not moved since Jag had made his decision. The protectiveness that had plagued her since Jaina had stepped on the ship was screaming at her right now to do something. She was not okay with turning her over to Zekk and it seemed neither was anyone else. Her respect for Jag was unwavering but she really wanted to pummel him right now.

Had he come out of his room in the last two hours she probably would have done it, but he was laying low and licking his wounds she was sure. It took a lot for Jag to trust anyone and he had trusted Jaina not to endanger his crew. But he was scared. He had already suffered at the hands of Zekk's family and the man himself for most of his life. She was sure he saw it as a small price to pay to hand over Jaina to rid himself of the chance he might get hurt again.

Understanding where he came from didn't help much, but she had pledged to follow him and she couldn't go back on her word now. No matter how much it hurt. She was surprised that Jag was letting his emotions rule him right now. That wasn't like him. Then again, she'd never seen him react this way to a woman before either. It was obvious he found something about her he liked or he never would have taken her onboard. Regardless of Kyp's promise.

Having known him for years she knew his reputation was something he hid behind and that it was for the most part false. Beneath his roguish persona, he was a good man who had been dealt a bad hand. But he was captain, and his word was law aboard the Doom. Sighing, she kneeled down in front of the woman and touched her shoulder gently.

Jaina's head sprang up and Tenel found herself offering the woman a small smile. She didn't envy her having to go back to the Prince. She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy…well maybe not all of them.

"We're here. It's time to go." She told the woman softly, her heart constricting as Jaina nodded mindlessly. Tenel watched proudly as the woman stood and brushed off her pants then proceeded to walk down the hall, head held high. The little spitfire had grown on her in the short time she had been with them and she would be sad to see her go.

**\__/**

He sat next to his best friend as they made their descent into the airspace around the palace. Kyp glanced at Jag quickly wincing at his blank look. For all intents and purposes, he and Jag were more than friends. He wouldn't hesitate to say it was more of a brotherly relationship than anything and he couldn't believe he was about to test just how strong that bond was.

"I think you're making a mistake." Kyp said quietly as he kept his gaze focused on the control panel in front of him.

"I really don't give a kriff what you think right now Durron." Jag responded, his voice low and rough. He was extremely irate right now and Kyp knew he should stop. But he couldn't.

"Obviously. Tell me, are you protecting the crew right now or your own ass?" Kyp moved to turn his head and meet the glare he knew was coming but was thrown back against his chair with a hand to his neck. To say he was surprised at the malice in his friend's eyes was an understatement. He didn't flinch away from the gaze Jag was leveling on him, but met it head on. Behind the anger he could see pain swirling in his green eyes.

It wasn't that he didn't sympathize with Jag, because he did. He knew what it was like to lose your family and be alone in the universe. They'd both been orphaned about the same age and the reasons were similar. But Jag had kept his emotions inside, trying to hide the fact he was hurting and in pain. It was almost like instinct with him and Kyp had waited for him to explode each time a new hurt was added on the already vast collection he had amassed in his short life.

He also knew that Jag would regret this decision for the rest of his life. In protecting his heart he was condemning himself to live the rest of his life in more misery because there would never be another woman to touch that part of him.

"I don't need your approval for my decisions, nor do I want to hear it. I'm doing what I need to do to keep everyone safe." The younger man seethed as he fought to control his emotions.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Fel." Came Kyp's response as he felt Jag's grip tighten on his throat. He couldn't find it in himself to be mad at the man. Understanding his reasons made it easier, but he knew that when the smoke cleared, Jag would be mad at himself. "Just remember what Zekk does to his women. Then picture that happening to her. You and I both know it will be tenfold since she probably made an ass out of him. If you can live with yourself after picturing all that, then you've achieved your goal Jagged."

He felt his friend's grip loosen and knew that his comments had caught him off guard. Doubt started to show in Jag's eyes and Kyp took a jab that almost hurt him to deliver.

"If you can live with that, then you're finally the heartless bastard you always strived to be. Congratulations. Your parents would be proud."

Kyp took no satisfaction in the pain that glazed Jag's eyes. He just needed to keep it together until he could get away from him. Jag solved that problem when he turned and left the cockpit.

**\__/**

**I promise it will get better...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now, you may be spoiled now...but I don't have the next part done. So this should even it out. I've started working on it but no guarantees.**

This should make up for the last one. I LOVE this update myself. LOL Enjoy! And try not to squee too loud!**  
**  
**\__/**

The crew was waiting at the bottom of the ramp, all eyes, save one, on her as she walked to stand behind Jag. Her eyes were empty of their normal cheerfulness and Kyp found that he couldn't blame her. It wasn't exactly something you would wish on anyone. He knew they all wanted to just grab her and run back onto the ship. Putting as much distance as they could between themselves and Zekk. He also knew it wasn't going to happen. When Jag made a decision, he stuck to it. Now matter how wrong it was.

Jag stood facing the entrance to the hangar, knowing he couldn't turn around. If he did, he might second guess himself and he couldn't. His crew came before anything else. If a man couldn't protect his crew, he didn't have their loyalty. Maybe if he kept telling himself that he would actually start to believe it.

**\__/**

"I have to say I'm surprised you turned her in Fel." Zekk's personal guard told him as they watched Jaina be led away. "I do hope she's still in pristine condition."

Jag's eyes shifted to the man and he glared. "No one touched her." He said almost casually.

"Splendid. He'll be happy to hear that. You know he likes his toys new." Gunner commented, practically drooling as the young woman made her way across the floor. "Oh, and incidentally, the Prince has asked me to inform you that this will nullify the warrant he put out for you and your crew involving the bar fight that was associated with Ms. Solo's escape."

"How big of him." Kyp snarked not liking this deal more every minute.

"And just think all this because the strumpet doesn't want to marry him."

Jag's heart twisted painfully in his chest. He didn't care, he told himself. It wasn't his problem.

"She didn't want to marry him?!" Jysella proclaimed loudly. "What the kriff?"

Before anyone could respond, a smack sounded through the room and Jag looked over to see Jaina leaning against the wall, holding her cheek. Rage exploded inside him and in that split second, he did something he never did. He changed his mind. One of the men reached up to smack her again when he heard his own voice call out.

"Jaina!" Jag screamed, watching as if in slow motion. To his surprise though, she didn't turn around at his shout. Reaching into her boot, she pulled out the vibroblade he had given her and came up at an angle, slashing the stomach of the man trying to hurt her. Knowing she had used up her one surprise attack she pivoted on her heel and threw herself out of the man's reach. Kyp had sprinted across the floor as the first smack had sounded and came up behind her, yanking her out of the way to engage the soldier.

Distracted by the scene, and shocked at his actions, Jag didn't sense someone sneaking up behind him. A burning sensation started in his left shoulder and by the time he registered the attack, he had two more wounds to add to the first. Planting his right foot on the ground, he brought his left up in a roundhouse, sending the attacker sprawling to the ground and pulling out his blaster to finish the job. The young man had also pulled his blaster; having rid himself of the blade into Jag's left side and fired at the same time. His left shoulder rocked backwards as he felt the bolt blister his flesh. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the pain away and pulled the weapon out of his side. He glanced up to take stock of his crew.

Kyp had disposed of Jaina's attacker and a few more from the looks of it. He was currently working with Jysella to make his way back to the Doom, pushing Jaina along as he went. Satisfied that she was safe, he located everyone else and let out a piercing whistle, their signal to retreat. The crew dispersed with the remaining soldiers, thankfully there weren't many, and made their way onto the ship. Jag was pleased to see that Valin had the ship ready to take off by the time everyone made it on board.

Running to the cockpit, he sat down behind Kyp and strapped himself in without a word. There would be time for him to vent later.

"You're bleeding all over the seat Fel." Kyp threw out, as he finished the calculations for their jump and Valin flew them out of the hangar.

"Last time I checked it was my ship. I can bleed on the kriffing seats if I want." He tried to sound harsh but he sounded more like a petulant child. Kyp didn't bother to hide the smile that flew to his face.

"Yeah, but you're not the one that has to clean it up." Valin offered, earning a grunt from their captain.

"Mutiny." He mumbled as the stars elongated outside the viewport. "Kriffing mutiny." He sat there for a minute, allowing the familiar sounds and feel of the ship to center him. He knew they were right, but he'd be damned if he proved it. His sight started to get fuzzy, but he didn't move. He couldn't feel his left arm, probably from the blood loss, and still he sat. Kyp and Valin turned around to pin him with their gazes and he simply stared back. Jag heard a dripping sound and finally rolled his eyes.

"Mutiny." He spat as he got up slowly and walked out of the cockpit. Silently he made his way down the hall, not speaking to Jysella and Tenel as he passed them. He had almost made it to his room when she stepped out in front of him from an adjoining hallway. A brief scream erupted from her and he reached out to steady her small form as she teetered off balance. When she had regained her senses, somewhat, she looked at the hand holding her arm and her eyes widened, shooting up to his.

"You're bleeding." She said, causing his brow to raise in question.

"So you're not oblivious after all." He said bitingly pushing her aside gently to continue his journey. Her footsteps echoed behind his and he fought the need to huff. Rogues didn't huff. Of course they also didn't rescue women from the foul clutches of the scum of the galaxy either. Jag stopped suddenly.

"Gods, I must have lost more blood than I thought." He mumbled to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"Jag, you should have someone look at that."

Jag stopped again, turning to face her. She must have been following extremely close because she very nearly ran into him. His gaze dropped to hers and she raised her chin defiantly, causing his mouth to twitch as he fought a grin.

"Thank you, captain obvious." He goaded her, perversely enjoying trying to get a rise out of the girl. If he sent his gaze anywhere but her eyes he might forget she wasn't a girl. Jag groaned inwardly as his remaining blood moved southward, effectively rendering his brain useless until the object of his demise disappeared.

Jaina reached her hand up and for a brief moment he thought she was going to smack him. But she simply palmed the door to his room and crossed her arms over her chest.

"In." She told him, shifting her weight to one leg and shooting him a glance that brooked no argument. His mouth twitched again as his body fought to override his brain. He would blame the decision he was about to make on his lack of blood later. Silently, he turned and walked into his room, feeling her follow him.

"Take your shirt off." She told him as she turned to pull the first aid kit down from the wall. When she turned back around he was still standing there, shock on his face.

"I can't treat your wounds with your shirt on Jagged. Take it off." He fought back the shiver at hearing her say his full name. There was something very appealing about it coming from her mouth.

"Kyp can do it." Jag said quietly, still not moving.

"So you'd rather have him touch you? Fine." She said, throwing the kit down on the bunk and turning towards the door. His fingers wrapped around her wrist before she could get far and he pulled her back towards him. Their bodies were pressed together along the torso and she could feel his breath as it rushed across her ear. Swallowing, she took a deep breath and tried to forget how she couldn't use her higher brain functions around him.

"Do you always want to fix things and make them right?" He asked quietly, his eyes closed as he willed his body to stop betraying him. He never should have stopped her. Should have let her leave and just suffered, but the prospect of her touching him had won out. He was sick of fighting it.

"It's genetic. I blame my parents." She whispered, fighting to keep her body from trembling. It was a few heartbeats before Jag finally released her wrist and moved away from her. She stood staring at the door, asking herself if she could do this without making a fool of herself. Well, it's too late to run now Solo.

Jaina turned around and nearly choked. He was sitting on the edge of the bunk, shirtless in all his glory. She wasn't sure if it was the chiseled physique or the wounds that affected her more. Taking a deep breath she regained her composure and walked over to him. Crawling carefully onto the bed behind him, she went through the kit to get the items she would need. When she looked back up she couldn't help but stare at the designs on his back. She had seen the faintest glimpse of tattooed skin on him, but it had been minute. Seeing him with his shirt off, brought a whole new side to Jagged Fel.

Reaching out, she ran her fingers lightly over a small symbol on his shoulder. The skin quivered beneath her touch and she stopped suddenly.

"I'm sorry." She said meekly, picking up the bottle of cleanser and a piece of gauze to clean his wounds with.

"It's ok." He whispered, closing his eyes against the feelings her touch had evoked. He'd had plenty of women trace his tats. It shouldn't be anything new to him, but of course she was different. She wasn't like most women he knew. He found himself imaging how unblemished her fair skin would be under her clothes and fisted his hands on his thighs.

Don't go there, Fel. That leads to a world of hurt. He told himself as he tried to find the eye of the storm.

Her small fingers were gentle against his back and he almost wished she would be rougher. The pain might make him forget the hardening of his body. Kyp was right. Next port they were in he was getting laid.

She was silent for a few minutes and he started to relax a little. Until she spoke again.

"What do they mean?" She asked her voice husky.

"The designs?"

"Yes. I'm assuming they mean something if you've covered yourself in them." She responded, hoping the talk would take her mind off his exquisite form. She touched the one adorning his right shoulder and he sighed.

"That's a Valknut. It's called the 'knot of the slain'." He told her, his voice strong but quiet. "Its use commonly signifies the afterlife. If it's drawn in one stroke it's considered a talisman of protection against spirits."

Jaina nodded, even though he couldn't see the gesture and finished wiping the blood and dirt from his back. The bleeding had finally stopped as she reached down to get a bacta patch and glanced at the next design.

"And this one?" She asked, pointing to the other shoulder to another small tattoo. This one reminded her of a boat of some sort, but she remained quiet, letting him tell the story.

"That one is the spirit ship or ship of the slain. It signifies the ancient practice of sending the deceased into the afterlife aboard a burning ship."

Jaina remained quiet after his explanation, concentrating on applying a patch to one of his puncture wounds.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're morbid?" She asked playfully and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I think it's been mentioned once or twice."

"Just checking." She said, moving on to his next wound. Her fingertips touched his left bicep and trailed down the design etched around the muscular appendage. "And this?"

Jag took a deep breath and shifted slightly on the bunk. "That's a phoenix. The mythical bird of fire."

"Oooo wait. I know this one." She told him excitedly and he was happy when he let her speak. "It's considered a rebirth or resurrection symbol in many cultures. What was it…at the end of its life the phoenix would be consumed by flames, then would miraculously be reborn from the ashes. Is that right?"

A small smile came to his face and he nodded. "Yes." He told her quietly, almost feeling the satisfaction coming off of her. "You sure you haven't done this before?" He asked.

"What, guessed tattoos?"

Jag laughed and she felt unsure suddenly. She hoped he wasn't laughing at her. Her naivety had been the butt of more than one joke in her lifetime.

"No. Dressed wounds. I can hardly feel you doing it." He told her, laughter still evident in his voice.

"Oh." she said shortly, sure her cheeks were red. "Yeah, I've had to bandage my brother up more than a few times."

"You have a brother?" He inhaled deeply when her hands moved lower down his back and applied another patch. Thankfully he had bunched his shirt up in his lap, so God's forbid, if he had to turn around his desire wouldn't be evident to her.

"Yes. We're twins actually." She told him shortly, and he frowned sensing she was hiding something. Jag let it slide, knowing he had his own demons to keep. It wouldn't exactly be fair to force hers to light.

"Is he your only sibling?" Jag asked, not sure if he was making polite conversation, or if he really wanted to know.

"No, we have a younger brother too."

They lapsed into silence again as Jaina finished her ministrations and started to climb off the bed.

"Lay down, I'll get the front now." She told him casually, and he had to bite his lip. This wouldn't be easy. He shifted slightly, leaving his shirt across his lap and managed to lie down in a halfway comfortable position leaning towards his right side. Hopefully she wouldn't move his shirt, because he would have some explaining to do if she did. But she seemed oblivious to his plight as she perched next to him and reached for his wounds. Her fingers touched the left part of his chest and he jumped slightly.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"It's ok. Just not used to someone being gentle with me. They're usually trying to kill me." He told her, his face passive but with a glint in his eyes. She smiled back at him and then got back to work. He watched her as she worked and her gaze kept roaming back and forth between his injuries and the rest of his tattoos. Smiling, he decided to put her out of her misery.

"It's a tribal tattoo." He told her, as her eyes finally settled on his right arm. That one always drew interest when anyone saw it. An intricate weaving of thick lines wove its way from the top of his right shoulder and the tips ended at his wrist. The lines became thinner and more space appeared between them as the design moved downwards, almost like vines on a tree. They were outlined in dark black and became red, then yellow as you moved towards the center of each vine. She studied the design carefully, not wanting to think about how painful it must have been to get it. It covered nearly every ounce of skin until it just above his elbow.

Gently her fingers traced one of the vines, following to its conclusion. She met his eyes briefly, then flicked her own back to his arm.

"I got it for my family."

"I'm sure they were thrilled." She said jokingly.

"I'm sure my mother would have been overjoyed." He deadpanned, his eyes moving to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Stop doing that." He told her, exasperation filling his command. "You don't have to apologize for everything. Believe me, I'm not easily insulted." Her answer was a nod, as she went back to the design. "Their names are hidden in the lines." He added quietly.

Her finger ran slowly down his arm again and she saw him lock his jaw. She wasn't completely stupid. Her touch was affecting him more than he was letting on but she found it impossible to stop now that she had finally gotten what seemed like unlimited access to touch him. Jaina definitely didn't know just how fine the line was she currently treading. But she wanted to kiss him so badly right now that she was willing to risk the consequences.

"Jaina." He said, his voice showing the strain of holding himself back. Her eyes flicked up to his and her breath caught in her throat. The green had deepened and she found herself mesmerized by them. Swallowing visibly, she leaned forward, her gaze never leaving his. Jag showed no reaction as she continued her assault on his arm while moving closer to him. A slight tick showed in his cheek right before she stopped. Their lips were millimeters apart, their breath mixing together, her hair gently rasping against his exposed skin. Her pulse skyrocketed, as she leaned forward to cover the last bit of space. Closing her eyes, she moved her lips over his a couple of times then frowned. Her eyes shot open and she gave him a curious glance. He had just sat there giving her no response at all. Shame slammed into her and she finally broke their eye contact, standing to leave the room before she made a bigger fool out of herself. She didn't make it very far.

Jag's arm snaked out and pulled her down onto his lap, his lips instantly finding hers. This was not a chaste kiss. No, this was the kiss of a man who had been pushed too far and was set on devouring her in retribution. Her hands had come to rest on his shoulders as she had fallen and now found themselves winding their way into his hair. Without asking, his tongue dove into her mouth and she met him stroke for stroke as he adjusted her on his lap so that she was straddling his hips.

His left arm wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he reached up with the other hand and angled her head to change the depth of the kiss. Tingles ran up and down her spine as he consumed her, his tongue leaving no place undiscovered in her mouth. She was lost in a haze of passion and suddenly bucked on his lap unconsciously. Slowly his hands made their way down to her hips in an attempt to still her movements. He squeezed when she tried to move again, groaning when she succeeded in a slight movement.

She ripped her mouth from his and he took the opportunity to sample the skin on her neck, sucking a small patch into his mouth. A moan ripped from her and he caressed the curve of her backside in response. His body was screaming for release, wanting her completely and wanting it now. He had to stop this.

Finding strength he hadn't known he possessed, he pulled back from her slightly and rested his forehead against her breastbone. His breathing was ragged, as was hers and speech was impossible as they tried to regain their senses. One of her hands was wound around his neck, while the other trailed gently up and down his arm. Instead of inflaming him further, her touch was unexpectedly calming.

After a few minutes, he finally got the energy to move out from under her and off the bed. Running a hand through his hair, he walked over to the closet to pull out a clean shirt. He leaned his head against the cool metal of the closet door and took a deep breath.

"Next time, Kyp cleans my wounds." He told her quietly, no anger evident in his voice. Just a factual statement. Jag turned slightly to see that she hadn't moved. She was still kneeling on his bed and she nodded her head in a daze. Normally it would please him immensely to have affected a woman so much, but not Jaina. She had messed him up as much as he had her. He couldn't let it happen again. Turning, he sighed and left the room.

**\__/**

"What do you mean you lost her?!" He roared, sending something flying through the air towards the poor man that had been chosen to deliver the news.

"How could well-trained guards be outmaneuvered by a bunch of stupid, lazy space pirates?!"

**\__/**

_30 minutes later…_

Jaina had finally composed herself enough to leave Jag's room and found her way to the common area. She had no clue where they were going and frankly, she didn't care. She found some of the crew talking and when she entered the room they stopped.

"You alright?" Kyp asked, brotherly concern in his voice.

"Yes." She replied softly, wringing her hands in front of her. Jag hadn't looked up or acknowledged her since she had appeared in the room. The others were staring at her expectantly.

"I wanted to say thank you." She started, hoping she could convey how thankful she was that they had risked so much to pull her out of there.

"How about you thank us by telling why Zekk wants you so damn bad?" Coran threw out, knowing that was the question they all wanted to ask. Tenel Ka came into the room and Jaina waited until she had seated herself to start.

"I was 13 when Zekk first expressed an interest in me. I had grown up in the palace; my mom worked in his father's office and my dad was a mechanic. My father wasn't thrilled, needless to say since he was ten years older than me. So for a while he laid off. I'm guessing so he didn't want arouse any suspicion."

"Don't' know why. That's pretty much normal work for him." Valin joked, the other's chuckling at his comment and Jaina managing a small smile.

She moved back a little and leaned against one of the counters, steeling herself to finish the story. "When I turned 18 he started to 'woo' me again. I wanted nothing to do with him, so I turned him down as politely as I could. I had heard the stories of other girls he had 'chosen' and didn't want any part of it. Plus my parents still worked for his father and I didn't want to jeopardize their positions by being outright rude. He seemed to let it go…then his parents were killed and everything changed."

"When I rejected him again, I was sure he would fire both my parents and banish us, but he didn't. He said he understood and he backed off. At least we thought he had. What he was really doing was lulling us into a false sense of security." Jaina shivered unconsciously and Jag's body screamed for him to do something about it. But he stayed put knowing he wasn't going to be surprised by the rest of the story.

"He got me a job working with my dad in the main hangar. I was in heaven. I'd grown up fixing things with him and it had become second nature to me and in my naïveté I thought nothing of his gesture. He got my twin a job working with the local zoo, his dream job. We were all so blinded by his gifts that three years later we were blindsided."

Jaina hoisted herself up on the counter and bit her bottom lip, not doing his libido any good. She swung her legs and he had to smile at the innocent action.

"I'd dated over the years, nothing serious. But it seemed like after one date, the boys would disappear from the palace and no one would ever see them again. At first I blamed my dad for scaring them away. He swore he hadn't, but wouldn't say the thought never crossed his mind. My little brother overheard a conversation one day by some of his guards. He apparently had gotten rid of the competition." She said the last part quietly, the sadness evident in her posture. "We didn't find that out until it was too late of course. Had I known earlier, I would have told my parents and we would have left. Found somewhere else to live where he couldn't bother us."

He felt his anger rise at the way Zekk had manipulated Jaina and her family. No thoughts as to their feelings or wishes. That was his typical way. Always had been.

"A week before I met all of you, he had called me into his office. Said he needed to discuss a promotion with me. I didn't think anything of it at the time and went, not telling anyone where I was going." She stopped and cleared her throat, obviously not wanting to go on. Tenel got out of her seat and walked over, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. The surprise was evident on the crew's faces, but no one said anything. Tenel Ka wasn't one to show affection but it was obvious the young woman was upset.

"The conversation started inauspiciously enough. He said that he had received glowing reports from not only my father, but the other mechanics as well. Then the conversation changed. He said he had a position that he wanted me to fill that was tailor made for me. I was excited, thinking I was going to be working like my dad, on the big ships. That wasn't what he had in mind."

_Zekk stood up from behind his desk, his tall, sinewy body resplendent in his regal clothes. It wasn't that she didn't think he was handsome. He was definitely good looking, but she just didn't feel that way about him. His steps halted next to her chair and he held his hand out to her. Cautiously she took it and he turned her to stand in front of him. Jaina was almost afraid to meet his gaze, but she did and what she saw there make her skin crawl._

"I want you to be my wife." He told her calmly, as if they were discussing the weather. Her shock prevented her from answering right away, and for that she was grateful. She might have said something she regretted later.

"I don't know what to say your majesty."

Zekk's smile was malicious and for once she saw it for what it was. It was as if a light had suddenly been turned on and everything came into focus. Her innocence had unfortunately got her here and now she had to find a way to back out of this quietly so her family didn't get hurt.

"Yes would be a good answer." With her now open eyes she saw his smile crack slightly and what she saw scared her.

"I'm sorry but…I have no desire for that position. Besides, I wouldn't even begin to know how to behave at the level that position required." She whispered, praying he would be grateful for her easy rejection.

He stepped closer, leaving only mere centimeters between them. A finger came up to caress her cheek and she somehow managed to withhold a shudder.

"I can teach you everything you need to know my dear. There's nothing you need to worry about." He told her, his face getting closer to hers. She couldn't breath for a moment, the fear was so great. It would be so easy for him to hurt her right now and no one would know. She had heard the rumors of women he had kept locked away for his enjoyment only and she didn't want to meet the same fate. But he hadn't asked her to become his lover, merely his wife. No, she would not go there.

"I can't. I don't…"

"Don't what?" He asked when she hesitated.

"I don't love you."

His laugh echoed throughout the room and she took the opportunity to step back from him slightly.

"Love. Such an innocent you are Jaina. I never asked for your love. I can have you without that."

Her heart skipped a beat and she thought that surely she had slipped into her own personal hell.

"If you don't marry me, I'll arrest your family and have them held on treason charges. They'll spend the rest of their lives in my dungeons, which I'm sure won't be that long. And you will be thrown out on the street. No one will give you a job, give you shelter or food because they will meet the same fate." He said calmly, his face contorting into a cruel mask. "You'll have nothing and you're family will die." The silence hung heavy in the room. She stared at him, willing this to be a nightmare that she would wake up from.

"Those are your options my dear." He told her quietly as he moved towards her. It took everything she had to not back away from him. She would not show fear.

"What if I don't like either of those?" She asked, raising her chin in defiance.

Zekk brought up one hand and ran his fingers lightly down her arm. A wicked smile grew on his face and her heart sped up in fear.

"I always get what I want, Jaina." He whispered menacingly. "And I want you."

"He dismissed me and gave me a week to think about it." Jaina said quietly.

"So you ran away?"

Jaina shook her head, a sigh escaping her.

"No, I went home and told my parents what had happened. My father was livid, as you can imagine. Wanted to go and give him a piece of his mind right then. Somehow my mother stopped him. She and my father talked about it for a while in the other room. When they came back into the room, I hadn't expected their response. They told me to run. That even if I had stayed there and agreed to become his wife, he would still find a way to use them against me in the future."

"They were right." Kyp said softly.

"I know that now. But at the time I didn't want to leave. My brother convinced me to go. He told me to find my father's friends from his days at the academy and ask them to help."

"So what were you doing in the pub that night?" Valin asked.

Jaina snorted. "I had been hiding for almost a week before I finally realized the nightmare was real and I needed to get help. I knew that bar had a lot of patrons that were pilots so I took my chances. What I didn't know was that I had been so caught up in arguing with myself that I allowed his men to track me. Shows you how little I knew."

"Oh I don't know." Jysella piped in, everyone's gaze going to her. "You wouldn't have met us if you hadn't gone in there that night. You'd be married to the bastard."

"And none of you would be involved in this mess. I'm so sorry I dragged you into it."

"Do I need to make my earlier comment an order?" Jag said harshly, but when she looked up there was no malice in his eyes.

Jaina smiled weakly and shook her head no.

"Good." He said, holding her stare longer than he should have.

"So what do we do now, boss?" Coran asked.

Jag smiled. "I think it's time we pay my uncle a visit."

**\__/**

Kyp plopped down in the co-pilot's seat and swiveled the chair to face Jag.

"So what was the comment you threatened to make an order?"

Jag laughed. "Curiosity been bothering you for the last hour Durron?"

"Something like that."

"I told her that if she kept apologizing I was going to kick your butt."

Kyp just stared at his friend.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Always threatened to kick my ass. We both know you can't."

Jag turned and raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"We do?"

"Yeah. You couldn't even kick my ass if I was asleep."

Tenel Ka snickered from the doorway and Jag turned back around to the console. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Durron." He said, pushing a button, then standing up to leave the room. Tenel waited until he was down the hall before she slid into his vacated seat.

"You gonna lock your door tonight?" She asked her friend.

"Sith yes. Thankfully I can override his code."

**\__/**

**Was it worth it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I lied. Jade Eyes was fast! LOL Here's the next bit. Not too long but just a little step forward.**

Happy World Vegetarian Day. I didn't eat meat for dinner but I did for breakfast. Oops. Oh well.

Enjoy!

~Sab**  
**  
**\__/**

Jacen sat on the bunk, his elbows resting on his knees as he watched his little brother pace around the small room that had become their residence. After Zekk had come down to announce that Jaina had been found he hadn't heard a peep out of his parents and he and Anakin hadn't shared many words either. The air in the room felt more oppressive than ever and he was sure that soon he was going to lose his mind.

The clanking of the door down the hall caused both boys to look at each other and Jacen knew the same fear he saw in Anakin's eyes was reflected in his own. Closing his eyes to concentrate on the footfalls he wrinkled his brow when he heard none.

Slowly the door swung open and in the dim light of the room Jacen braced himself for what was to come. A small figure walked into the room and he thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest before Anakin gave a loud whoop and nearly knocked the person down.

"Sorry Ri." Jacen heard his brother say softly as he allowed her to finish coming into the room with the tray she held. She walked over to their bunk and set the food down following it to the ground herself as she sat next to it.

"She got away again." Tahiri told them quietly. Jacen heard his mother gasp and couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"How?" Anakin asked quietly as he sat down by their food and started to eat. Zekk had only been sending food down once a day for the last week or so. Jacen could imagine his little brother was starving seeing as he was a 16 year old boy.

"It's a long story and I don't have all the facts yet. From what I hear, and this is just rumor, Fel was the one that took her away."

"At least she's away from here. Though I imagine Zekk is probably going crazy." Anakin said around a mouthful of food.

Tahiri bowed her head and Jacen sighed.

"You have no idea, Ani." Came her whispered reply.

**\__/**

"I want it known that anyone who helps Jagged Fel is signing their own death warrant. Do I make myself clear?"

The aide trembled violently as Zekk pinned him with a glare. He could only shake his head in response before Zekk waved him away and the man nearly fell as he stumbled out the door.

He was through giving concessions to Fel. Too many times he had let his indiscretions just slip by unpunished. This time though, he was done. He would not be made a fool of especially by some space pirate.

**\__/**

_The Next Day…_

Myri Antilles was just finishing up with the dishes when the comm station went off. Neither of her parents were home and her sister was out who knew where which meant she had to answer the blasted thing. Drying her hands off quickly she sprinted over and slapped the button.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to assume that no one else is there to answer." The amused voice said as it filled the quiet room.

A smile jumped onto Myri's face as she sat down and turned on the visual. Jag's mug looked back at her and she saw him trying not to laugh.

"That would be a correct assumption, Mr. Fel but you know what they say about assuming."

"Well, considering I'm already an ass that would just be an insult to you." Before Myri could comment she heard a 'damn right you are' come from the speaker and laughed.

"Hi, old man." She said still chuckling as Coran's head popped in front of her cousin's.

"Hey darlin. How are things going on that boring old rock? You still keeping everyone in line?"

"I'm trying, but it's a full time job you know."

"Coran, get the hell out my way." Myri dissolved into another fit of laughter as she watched her father's friend waggle his eyebrows in her direction before getting shoved out of the way. The annoyed look on Jag's face made her laugh harder and he sent her a small glare.

Jag tried so hard to look tough, but she knew he was anything but. Even though he was five years older than her, they had been very close growing up. There weren't many children with the resistance back then and Myri had never really been close to her sister. It wasn't that she didn't love Syal, but sometimes the two year difference between them felt more like 20. Jag had always been different around her anyway.

"What's up Jag?" Myri asked casually. She had a feeling this wasn't a social call.

"Is your dad around?"

"He's up at Luke's. Do you need me to get him?" Worry must have shown on her face because she saw Jag's mask soften slightly.

"Yeah. I seem to have gotten mixed up in something."

"There's a big surprise." Myri joked, seeing Jag's mask crack even further.

"Stow it, girl. Just transfer me over to him."

"Yes, Captain."

**\__/**

Jag sat there rubbing his temples as he waited for his uncle to answer his call. He was definitely not looking forward to this. Finally, his screen popped up with a feed and he cringed inside as he saw who was waiting for him there. Luke, Mara, Iella and Wedge had varying looks on their faces. It was the two women he was afraid of. Even from this distance they were going to rake him over the coals. Might as well get it over with.

"Hey fugitive." Mara said, earning a snicker from Coran and Kyp behind him. He hadn't even asked them to be in here and couldn't figure out why they were. He just knew he didn't have the energy to force them to leave. "What kind of trouble did you get into this time?"

"Yeah, Mr. Badass. Tell them what you did." Coran prompted him and he clenched his jaw to keep from turning and glaring at his friend. Coran might be older than him but he wouldn't hesitate to take him down.

"Well, we know some of it." Wedge offered, trying to help his nephew out. "Why don't you fill in the blanks."

Jag took a deep breath and proceeded to tell the story as best he could while leaving out the sordid little details. When he had finished, he saw his uncle trying not to grin at him. Rolling his eyes, he sat back in his chair heavily and ran his hand over his chin.

"So let me get this straight." Mara started and Jag barely restrained himself from banging his head on the console in front of him. "You run across this girl as she's being man handled by Zekk's guards and rescue her. She asks you to help her and you say no, but Kyp says yes. She gets on your ship, which surprises the shavit out of me I have to tell you. You find out, on accident, that she's wanted by Zekk which leads to you being suspected of kidnapping and now you have a death threat on your head."

"Yes." Jag answered evenly.

"There's something you're forgetting, Jag. The best part of the story." Kyp piped up. Jag did look over this time and shoot him a death glare but it didn't deter his friend. "Dumbass here decided that he was pissed at Jaina and was going to take her back to Zekk."

The looks of astonishment that came over the console made him happy he hadn't waited til they were there to tell them this. He was going to need a new first officer though. After he killed his current one.

"Jagged Fel!"

"Oh yeah. You should have seen it." The other idiot piped up and Jag did let his head fall down this time. "She's totally got him off his flight path. It's a sight to behold." This made Jag lose it finally.

"If you two can't keep quiet, I'm going to space you. Either shut up or get out." They laughed out loud at his outburst and Jag finally gave up. It was too exhausting trying to get those two to keep quiet. "Look." He said, bringing his gaze back up to the screen. "Zekk needs to be stopped. I'm not sure we can wait anymore."

"Well, it just so happens that we agree with you cassanova." Luke said, a grin splitting his face. "Get your ass here so we can coordinate."

Jag nodded, his business face still on. "We're already en route. We'll be there in a few hours."

After a few more words between them, Jag cut the connection and tried to rein himself in. Mara and Iella hadn't said much. That didn't bode well for him when they landed. He swiveled his seat around and stared at the two men there. They both had very amused looks on their faces and he glared at them again.

"You should be thanking us. Had we not said anything they would have found out later and it wouldn't have been pretty."

Kyp snorted at Coran's comment.

"Who the hell are you kidding? It's still going to be bad."

**\__/**

The Prince stood in front of Han, a haughty look on his face that made his skin crawl. They would not get out of this without some pain this time.

"Since Fel has deprived me of your daughter yet again I have decided I'm done playing nice." His cold voice said causing Leia to fist the back of Han's shirt. "Choose someone from your family for me to torture."

"What?" Disbelief poured off of Han as he heard the words. He knew he should have expected it from Zekk but it was too heinous even for him.

"I thought you understood basic Solo. Choose someone from your family that will provide me with a little entertainment." Han could see the Prince's anger start to rise but he wasn't about to sacrifice any of his family.

"Fine. Take me." Leia's grip tightened and Han knew she was trying to be brave. Hell, he was trying to be. The slow smirk that took over Zekk's face made his breath catch.

"No. Someone other than yourself. I'm not about to let you be the sacrificial lamb."

**\__/**

Thankfully, Anakin was asleep. How he hadn't woken up when the door had opened at the end of the hall Jacen didn't know. But he was extremely thankful for that small fact. He knew Han would never choose his mother as the one. It would be either himself or Anakin.

Jacen debated on speaking up and volunteering but with Zekk that could work either way. He might be delighted to have someone willing volunteer or he might be pissed that his fun with Han had been ruined. So he sat and waited for his father's answer.

"Jacen." Came the whispered response and he heard the pain in that one word. He hoped his father knew he wouldn't hold this against him and that he would gladly take the pain and save the others from it. He kept repeating the same thing over and over in his head.

Jaina is safe.

He didn't have to see the prince's face to know he was happy now. It was a foregone conclusion.

"Very well. I will be back in the morning for your son." Ah yes. Zekk was giving Jacen time to work up worst case scenarios in his head. Well he had news for the bastard. He would take the punishment like a man and never give him the satisfaction of breaking.

**\__/**

_Two hours later… _

Jag sat in the cockpit staring at the display but not really seeing it. He was anxious to get to his family but a part of him wasn't. Sighing deeply he sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Maybe if he'd gotten more than a couple of hours of sleep he would be in a better mood. He could blame Jaina for that but he wouldn't. Just because her smell had settled in his room didn't mean she'd done it on purpose.

He heard soft footsteps behind him and when he glanced over to his left he saw Jaina slip into the co-pilot's seat. Giving him a tentative smile she faced the screen and settled back into the chair.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked quietly.

"No. I guess I'm too nervous." His head turned to look at her fully and he gave her a questioning look.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I just hope your uncle can help me. That and I'm wondering about my parents. I don't even know if they're still alive." She whispered and Jag closed his eyes as he heard her voice break slightly.

"He'll be able to find the answers you're looking for. If he can't, he'll find someone who can." The confidence in his voice seemed to relax her slightly, but he knew she wouldn't be at total ease until she found something out. They settled into a comfortable silence and from her even breathing he was starting to think she had fallen asleep. A quick glance showed that her eyes were closed and she had pulled her knees up to her chest, her face turned slightly towards him.

A smile came to his face as he turned back to the screen and started to bring them out of hyperspace. He nearly jumped when she spoke.

"So, you're uncle. Is he like someone with power or does he just have connections?" Jaina asked quietly.

"I wouldn't say he was in a place of power." Jag offered then became silent again. Jaina looked at him and was surprised with how she could read him for once. Usually he was stone cold and revealed nothing. His chiseled face was very easy to read right now and she knew he wasn't ignoring her question. He was simply trying to find the best way to answer her.

"My father had three very close friends during his days at the academy. They weren't all pilots like him but they all worked in the same field for the most part. When my parents were killed…they couldn't stay together. Well, two of them did because they were off planet at the time it happened. My uncle was one of the ones off planet and he and…" Jag hesitated to mention any names. It wasn't that he didn't trust her but it was practically ingrained in him to protect Luke and Wedge at this point.

"Let's just say the two off planet couldn't go back. They had officially become fugitives as soon as their connection with my father was discovered and it was easy to accuse them since they traveled so much."

"What about the other one?" Jaina asked softly as she watched his hands start to ghost over the controls in front of him.

Jag frowned slightly as his hands stopped moving. Sighing, he continued his previous movements and she felt them come out of hyperspace.

"He was left behind and thankfully managed to escape any persecution. My uncle has never really told me how. I'm not sure he knows. They lost contact with him after that but I have a suspicion that in the last few years someone has been keeping contact on them. It isn't like him to just let things slide."

She continued to watch his face for a few minutes and he tried to ignore the fact. He wasn't doing a very good job of it though. Part of him was enjoying this very much. The other part was telling him to run.

"You admire your uncle."

Jag turned his head to give her a confused look.

"I can tell in the way you talk about him." She added. His eyes left hers and moved forward, not really focusing on anything.

"I do. He's a good man. Taking Cem and I in when our parents were killed wasn't easy on them but they did it without complaint. Four kids to raise and one of them refused to listen." He said with a slight smirk.

"You mean you weren't a quiet child?" He felt himself chuckle involuntarily at the playfulness of her tone.

"Not by a long shot. If I wasn't getting in fights I was fixing up old spacecraft and trying to get myself killed flying them. It's a miracle I managed to get even a semblance of an education. I wasn't exactly a good role model for my brother and cousins." He added quietly and Jaina could see his shoulders drift lower just a fraction. So much guilt on his shoulders that he didn't even realize he carried.

Jaina uncurled herself in the chair and turned to face the front in a mirror of Jag's position. They didn't speak any more as he talked to the tower and got landing instructions. Of course he had to use an alias to land but thankfully he had quite a few on hand just in case. Any one of them when used would alert his uncle he was here.

He entered the planet's atmosphere smoothly and Jaina couldn't help but add another good thing about him to her list. Flying was definitely something he was good at.

A few moments later, he brought them around a small mountain formation and Jaina held her breath. Nestled in the side of the mountain range was a small town. It didn't look like much until they got closer and she wondered how it had gone undetected by Zekk.

Jag set the Doom down softly a little way from the outskirts of the settlement but neither of them moved to leave their little bubble. Finally, Jaina stood up and stretched before angling herself towards the door. Stopping next to him, she set a hand on his shoulder and boldly kissed the top of his head.

"For what it's worth Jagged, you're a pretty good man yourself." She whispered and then left him to his thoughts.

**\__/**

**Up next! Meeting the family...and Zekk digs himself a deeper hole. At least that's what I have planned. No promises though.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well...I'm spoiling Jade Eyes apparently. LOL But she deserves it so I'm more than happy to do it. Had a low volume of stupid people to deal with today so the muse made herself known.**

It's Name Your Car Day. Have you named yours? Ours is Red. It's a red Focus. My son was three when he named it so it's all good. We call her it all the time too. LOL

Enjoy!

~Sab**  
**  
**\__/**

Jaina made her way towards the hatch with mixed emotions. It seemed like that's all she had lately. This little adventure that she had been thrust into kept her confused as always but she tried not to dwell on the negatives.

She would get to meet Jag's uncle soon and hopefully start on the path to helping her family. Hopefully it wasn't too late. The group was laughing when she finally reached them and it seemed they got louder as the hatch lowered. They were excited to see their families and she wasn't about to begrudge them that while she went on a little pity party for herself.

Once the hatch was lowered completely, they practically tumbled out as one and she felt a chuckle escape her. At the same time she heard Jag come up behind her and tensed slightly. The kiss had been impulsive and she hoped he wasn't mad or hadn't regressed back into his crabby state. It was too exhausting to get him back out of and she didn't think she had the strength.

His hand came to rest on the small of her back and he gave her a gentle push in the direction of the ramp. It was strangely comforting to have his touch as they walked down and stopped when their feet touched terra.

It was bittersweet watching them all greet their loved ones. Jaina swallowed hard and averted her eyes to the ground.  
"You'll get that soon." Jag whispered next to her and she looked up to see him staring straight ahead and his face blank again. She thought perhaps she was just imagining it but his eyes looked at her quickly and she knew she hadn't.

Looking back at the scene in front of her she noticed a lone figure coming their way. He was studiously ignoring everyone he passed and seemed to be making a beeline for them. The blonde man looked to be a little older than she was but she never had been good at telling anyone's age. What gave him away were his eyes. They were exactly like Jag's.

He was moving slowly towards them and it gave her a chance to look at him. While he was young the walking cane he used was surprising. She and Jag had never talked about his family in detail and she hadn't pressed the issue because she knew it was difficult for him. That and they really hadn't been on good speaking terms but a short time.

Finally the man stopped in front of them and his smile was infectious. Jaina thought for sure that he would greet Jag first but he surprised her. He reached over to pick up her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the back gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jaina. We're heard so much about you."

Jaina smiled at Cem but had a perplexed look on her face. She turned her head and sent Jag a playful glare.

"So being an asshole in your family is genetic?"

"Cem's the exception. He's adopted."

"Whatever, dude." Cem responded with a laugh as he offered his arm to Jaina and she accepted. "I hope Jag has been polite." He commented as they walked over to the closest building.

"Oh, he's been nothing but." Jaina replied dryly earning a laugh from the younger Fel. Jag rolled his eyes behind the pair and was trying to think of how to get Cem away from her. It would not be good for his ego if these two ganged up on him.

Cem kept up a constant chatter with Jaina as they made their way inside. Looking around she saw a meeting room on one end and the other had lockers. Following Cem over to the table at the end of the building, she looked behind her briefly to make sure Jag was still there. He gave her a small smile and she turned back around to find Cem grinning at her.

"Have a seat guys. I'm assuming this is not just a hit and run." He directed towards his brother.

Jag raised his scarred brow in Cem's direction. "You do watch the holonet out here right? I mean I know you're out here in the middle of nowhere, but jeez."

"Are you referring to your kidnapping of the young lady?" Cem joked.

"Kidnapping?" Both men looked at Jaina, Jag trying not to laugh at her. The younger man glared at his brother briefly then nodded at her.

"You didn't honestly think Zekk was going to let Jag get away with this, did you? Please. He'll take every opportunity to torture Jag he can."

"Why?" Jaina asked looking between the two men in confusion.

Cem glanced over at his brother only to receive a subtle shake of the head. _So you haven't told her huh, big brother. Interesting._

"Let's just say they don't like each other and leave it at that for now." Jaina agreed absently and he had to stifle a laugh. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head and he didn't envy his brother right now.

"Are we meeting Uncle out here?" Jag asked glaring a little at Cem. The last thing he needed was Jaina asking questions but it was too late now. He was sure to be bombarded soon.

"Yep. They sent me out first. Should be here soon."

**\__/**

_Coruscant…early morning…_

Anakin had not taken the news very well when he had got up. His father had finally had to tell him to calm down and shut up and reluctantly he had listened.

Jacen had been quiet the entire time since there wasn't really much to say. He had been trying all night not to think of what was awaiting him and he had been successful for the most part. Reality probably wouldn't have anything on his ideas though.

They heard the familiar clang and Anakin stopped his pacing across the room and his eyes shot to Jacen. Standing, the elder Solo went over and hugged his little brother. It wasn't nearly enough comfort he knew but he wasn't sure what shape he would be in when he came back.

"I'll be fine. Just don't get in trouble while I'm gone. Ok?" Jacen told him as he cuffed the side of his neck affectionately. Anakin nodded his answer and Jacen stepped back from him as they heard the door open.

It was no surprise that Zekk hasn't come down himself. Again he was working on mentally beating the Solo's down. He was hoping his absence would make Jacen all the more scared. Not likely Jacen thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and stepped through the door, not looking back at Anakin and held his head high as he walked down the hall.

**\__/**

The trio was laughing loudly when the door opened again and Jaina jumped as Jag roughly left his seat next to her. When she turned around she found him swinging a dark golden blonde haired woman around, her laughter echoing in the room. A smile came to her face and she guessed this was Jag's aunt.

The man behind them also had a smile on his face as he tried to wait patiently for his turn to welcome Jag. His brownish gray hair made him look more distinguished rather than older and the smile on his face was almost painful. He embraced his nephew with vigor talking quietly to the younger man.

Suddenly Jaina started to get nervous but felt Cem's hand rest on her shoulder and settled a little.

"They haven't seen him in a while. " He whispered over her shoulder and she nodded almost feeling intrusive on their reunion.

Their greeting finally done, the three turned around and made their way back to the table.

"Jaina, I'd like you to meet my aunt and uncle. Wedge and Iella." Something twitched in her head briefly but she pushed it aside as she held out a hand to greet the couple. Iella stared at her hand them smiled as she enveloped Jaina in a hug.

Surprise stopped her from returning the gesture at first but then Jaina melted into the woman's embrace. Her eyes pricked as she fought the pictures of her mother that raced to the forefront and she felt Iella hug her a little tighter before she let go.

"I'm so glad you're ok Jaina. We were worried." Came the woman's soft alto voice. Suddenly, Jaina was confused.

"Worried?"

"When we heard you had disappeared we feared the worst." Wedge said, her confused gaze moving to him. Jaina opened her mouth to speak when the door opened and two voices floated their way.

Heads whipped around to see who had entered the room and everyone missed Jaina's look of shock. Everyone except Cem.

"Jag." He called lowly, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch her if she passed out. His brother turned around slowly the smile on his face fading as he saw Jaina standing there in shock. Walking over to her he laid a hand on her arm and gave her a worried look.

"Jaina?" Jag asked quietly as she gasped for air.

"How…when…what…" Then she fainted.

**\__/**

He bit back the scream that threatened to erupt as the man pushed him into his cell. His arms tried to reach out and catch him but the action ignited a fire on his back and he only managed to keep his head from hitting the cold floor.

Footsteps rushed over to him as he rested his forehead against the cool rock beneath him. He could hear the voices talking around him but the pain was too much for him to concentrate on what they were saying. The fire on his back died a bit as he felt something cool being pressed gently to it. Turning so his cheek was on the ground he looked up and saw Anakin's eyes red and glassy.

"I'm fine, Ani. Just hurts a little." He choked out, a small smile coming to his cracked and bleeding lips. Anakin shook his head at Jacen's attempt at levity while he continued to wipe the blood off his brother's back.

Tahiri had smuggled down some gauze and a small bottle of water earlier and told Anakin to hide it. There had only been enough food for one person and he had taken a few bites and left the rest for Jacen. Enough stories had been told of  
Zekk's torture of prisoners that he knew his brother was going to need it to get his strength back.

"How bad is it?" Jacen croaked out and Anakin sighed as he tried to come up with an analogy of what his brother's back looked like.

"Well, looks like the Wampa you fought might have left a little spot untouched back here."

Jacen chuckled and closed his eyes as Anakin continued to work. The same mantra playing that had been running for weeks.

Jaina was safe.

**\__/**

Her head felt fuzzy as she started to regain consciousness. Frowning she fought to remember what had happened when her eyes shot open and a gasp escaped her. Kneeling in front of her was someone she had never met and never expected to. He gave her a small smile and she felt Jag squeeze her arm lightly from her side.

"Breathe, Jaina." Taking in a huge breath of air she closed her eyes and pushed the dizziness away. Slowly her eyes opened again and she saw a look of worry cross Luke's face.

"We thought you were dead." Her voice choked slightly as she whispered the words and Luke's smile turned sad.

"I would imagine it was easier on Leia that way."

"But…"

"I promise I'll try to answer all your questions Jaina, but right now I think you need to get some rest." Luke looked up and nodded at Jag as he and Wedge helped the young woman to her feet. An arm came around her waist and she felt the familiar planes of Jag's body next to hers. An intense wave of exhaustion rushed over her and she turned into his torso, burying her head in his chest.

Jag looked between Wedge and Luke, his own questions burning to be asked. Luke shook his head gently and motioned to Jaina.

"Let her rest and we'll answer your questions after."

His first response was to demand answers now but he had more important things to take care of first. Leaning down he lifted Jaina up in his arms and followed his aunt out the door.

Cem eyed the two men as they shared a look.

"These answers are gonna piss him off, aren't they?" He asked, smiling when Luke and Wedge whipped their heads around in surprise. "Oh this won't be good." Cem mumbled as he walked out of the small building in search of his brother.

**\__/**

Cem found him at his own residence a short while later. This shouldn't have surprised him. He had a room and his aunt and uncle didn't. It was actually a relief if he was being honest. It had been too long since he and Jag had shared a conversation and now was the perfect time.

Sitting down across from Jag at the table, he leaned back in his chair and tried to get comfortable. It was difficult for him to sit for long periods of time anymore, even in a padded chair. The strain was just too much for his back.

"So how have you been little brother?" Jag asked suddenly, totally throwing off Cem's plans.

"Actually, not too bad. There's been things to do lately so I haven't been bored out of my mind." Jag nodded at the comment but still had yet to look at him. The grain of the table was apparently too interesting at the moment. They sat in silence for a while before Jag spoke again.

"Listen Cem…"

Rolling his eyes, the younger Fel grunted and slapped his hand down on the table loudly.

"You know my injury was not your fault Jagged."

The older man just snorted and took a drink of his water.

"Damn it. Why do we always have to have this conversation?" Cem said disgustedly as Jag glanced at him. "You're my brother Jag, not my keeper. Even if you had been there that day there was nothing you could have done that wouldn't have resulted in you hurting yourself as well."

"Let's talk about something else, please." Jag said trying to sound bored with the discussion already though Cem knew it was because this conversation always pained his brother. Though he could be juvenile and tell him he was the one that brought it up with his attempt at a habitual apology he decided to have a different kind of fun with Jag.

"Ok. What's going on between you and…?"

"Next." He interupted, glaring at Cem when he tried to speak again.

"Nope. We're talking about it. You gave up your pass with the accident talk. You can't pass again. So spill."

"Cem, we haven't done that since we were kids." Jag hadn't always been forthcoming with the talks when they were growing up so Cem had somehow managed to get him to agree to a system. They were only allowed one pass during a conversation. After that, they had to talk.

"Yeah, well now we're playing it. Talk."

Jag sighed and focused on something across the room.

"She's a pain in my ass." He mumbled, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Yeah, they usually start out that way." Cem said, a chuckle escaping him. Jag gave him a look, causing the younger man to burst out laughing.

"What do you mean 'start out that way'? There will be no start, middle or ending to this…whatever it is."

"Keep telling yourself that, bro." Jag gave him another glare then sighed before his head dropped to the table top. Cem raised an eyebrow at his brother's action but waited for him to restart the conversation.

"I tried to push her away so many times." Came his mumbled reply. "She's too persistent." Chuckling, Cem shifted in his chair.

"Good. Sith knows you need someone like that." He watched as Jag slowly raised his head and rubbed his face roughly.

"I'm no good for her."

"Again, keep telling yourself that. I however, think you are perfect for her. Or should I say she's perfect for you."  
His brother gave him a dubious look but he plowed on. Jag's reluctance to let anyone in was normal but he wasn't about to give in this time.

"Hell, Jag. Just since you've gotten off your ship I noticed a difference in you. There's a light in your eyes that wasn't there before. In fact, I don't think I ever remember seeing it at all."

There was no response but he knew that Jag was listening to him. Now whether he was hearing him was a totally different story. Oh he had seen the hand that had been on her back and watched as they kept looking towards each other. This was not usual behavior for the normally stoic Jag and it gave Cem a little sliver of hope that maybe someone could get through.

"Why haven't you told her?" Cem asked softly, earning a lethal glare this time. He had expected nothing less.

"She doesn't need to know." He sneered as he stood and started pacing.

"It's obvious you're protecting her by not telling her, Jag. What I don't understand is why." He turned to look at his brother and found his face etched in pain. That was a first.

"She doesn't need to know everything."

"Why don't you let her decide how much she can handle. Seems to me that she's tougher than she looks."

Jag ran his hands through his hair and leaned on the back of the chair he had vacated.

"She has enough to worry about right now. I don't want to add to it."

Cem studied his brother carefully before he spoke again.

"You don't want to add to it or you're scared she'll run?"

A snort escaped his brother as he stood back up and started pacing again.

"Wouldn't you!? Damn it, Cem, I'm feeling things I've never felt before for Jaina and I keep bouncing back and forth between being disgusted with myself and loving every kriffing minute of it!"

If he was being honest with himself, Cem would say this conversation was a little surreal. He and Jag talked, sometimes about tough subjects, but this was the first time Jag had ever opened up like this. But then again, this was the first time he'd ever guessed his brother had been in love.

"You need to give her the choice, Jag. Don't take it away from her and you might be surprised with what happens."

**\__/**

**So?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so part of what you've all been waiting for. Luke sits down and talks with Jaina finally. If you still have questions after this then let me know and I'll answer them. Hopefully I got everything but you guys come up with good questions I don't even think about sometimes. lol******

**I listened to Nutshell by Alice In Chains while writing this so that if you like a little music while you read then cue it up. It's an awesome song. ******

**Enjoy!******

**~Sab****  
**  
**\__/**

The sun was peeking out from behind the blinds when she woke up. Turning her head away from the window she rolled onto her side and tried to go back to sleep. Her brain had other ideas though. Questions that had been pushed to the side while she had slept were now fighting to be heard and it almost gave her a headache. She groaned as she pushed her face into the pillow then sat straight up when she heard a chuckle at the end of the bed.

Lifting her head, her eyes met her favorite crystal green ones and she smiled a little. Jag was sitting in an overstuffed chair, his legs propped up on the end of the bed. He was slouched down so that his head rested against the back of the chair and while he didn't have a smile on his face his eyes were lit up with amusement.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." She mumbled as she lay her head back down on the pillow but kept it turned so she could still look at him. His hair was in disarray and stubble was starting to form on his usually smooth face. Realizing his eyes were a little red she frowned.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just overnight. I imagine everything caught up with you." His reply was quiet and she could hear a tinge of concern in it. Sighing she rolled over onto her back and rubbed her face to try and wake herself up further.

"You slept in the chair last night, didn't you?" She asked without looking at him. When he didn't answer she turned her head slightly to find him staring at her. After he gave a brief nod she rolled her eyes and sat up slowly. "You could have slept in the bed. It's big enough." A yawn escaped her as she finished her sentence and she heard Jag give a dry chuckle.

"I swear you have no self-preservation, Jaina." He mumbled as he straightened himself out in the chair. "The chair was fine. I've slept in worse places."

"I bet." Swinging her feet over the side she rested her elbows on her knees and waited for her body to respond. A rustling from Jag's direction caused her to look at him and she saw him place some clothes on the bed and move back.

"If you want to take a shower it's through there." He told her as he pointed to a door over behind his chair. "I'm sure Cem's got something to eat when you're done." Jag turned to leave but stopped when he reached the door. "Wedge said they'll be ready to talk when you are." He offered quietly then left.

**\__/**

She took her time getting ready, not that he blamed her. From the way everyone was acting there were some things he was going to learn as well. The most important being how the hell Luke knew Jaina. He'd been cooperative and kept his questions to himself even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. But he felt that it was more important for Jaina to get her answers first.

He and Cem sat at the table in silence, both eating without looking at each other. After practically baring his soul to his little brother last night he wasn't really in the mood to repeat it anytime soon. At least he could trust Cem to not say anything about it.

The door opened and he looked up to see Luke and Wedge both walk in. Both men had a serious look on their faces and Jag knew this wasn't going to be easy for Jaina. He almost wished Kyp or Coran were here to console her but that was just a copout and he knew it. He just wasn't looking forward to seeing her upset.

Wedge walked into the kitchen and helped himself to a cup of caf before he sat down across from Jag. They glanced at each other quickly but no words were exchanged.

"How is she going to react?" Luke asked Jag quietly and the younger man snorted.

"Prepare yourself for lots of questions." He said with a smile. "Other than that, I don't know. It all depends on what you're going to tell her."

What Luke was going to say was interrupted by the door down the hall opening. Jag looked back over his shoulder and gave Jaina an encouraging smile as she made her way to the table.

"I didn't know what you would like Jaina, so I fixed a little of everything." Cem commented from her right as she took a seat between him and Jag.

"Actually I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something." Jag told her encouragingly. She gave him a frown but he persisted. "Humor me." Huffing softly Jaina grabbed a plate and put a few things on it. Jag rose to get her a cup of caf and she thanked him quietly as he set it down in front of her. When he looked up he saw the grin on his uncle's face and couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

Silence held sway in the room for a few minutes as Jaina managed to choke down some of the food she had taken. Finally, she pushed the plate away, unable to stomach any more.

"I guess we should start with how much you know Jaina." Luke said softly knowing there was probably not an easy way to start this conversation. He had no clue what Han had told her about the day of her birth.

"It's not much. Dad never really talked about anything that happened before we came along. At least not in any details. I got the feeling it was because of mom."

Luke nodded as he sat back in his seat a little more.

"I can imagine it wasn't easy on your mom when I left. It was the last thing I wanted to do Jaina, believe me. I was very much looking forward to meeting you and Jacen."

"Then why?" She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice but she knew some of it had seeped in regardless. Jag sat there quietly trying to figure out where the hell this conversation was going.

"How do you know Jaina's mom?" He asked kicking himself when he realized his impatient nature had gotten the better of him. Luke met his gaze with amusement shining in his eyes.

"Her mother is my sister. Twin actually."

Jag didn't say anything for a moment as he processed the information. How ironic the man he'd always thought of as an uncle was actually Jaina's family.

"Huh." He commented quietly as he looked over at Jaina. She didn't look upset, just introspective. Though he would guess that was because her question hadn't been answered yet.

"I was on Tattooine picking up some supplies for our little side project when you were born. It was the last place I wanted to be but it was necessary unfortunately. I had hoped I would make it back for the birth but obviously I didn't."

"What was so important that you weren't there for your sister?" Jaina asked anger now coloring her voice. Luke gave her a sympathetic look and lowered his head.

"I guess I should back up a little. I'm going to assume you know that Zekk's family has been in power for quite a while." Jaina nodded, still not looking at him but he continued anyway. "Well he comes by his vile nature honestly. His father was just as bad as he was but managed to keep it under wraps. Actually, I think Zekk could probably keep it secret as well but chooses not to. Fear is a powerful emotion and he uses it to the full extent."

Cem snorted and Jaina looked up to find a disgusted look on his face.

"That's only because he's a kriffing coward."

"Zekk's father, Joran, was much more devious with how he accomplished things. He found something out about the Fel's and…well he acted." Jaina's head had popped up at the mention of Jag's surname and she glanced over at him. His carefully constructed mask was back and he wasn't looking at anyone.

"Joran had my parents and two sisters executed for the information he found. The only reason Jag and I are still here is because we were with Wedge. Unfortunately, that put everyone who they were close to under suspicion as well." Cem said quietly and when Jaina looked back at him she saw sadness mixed with anger. Reaching over she grabbed his hand and wrapped it in her own and he smiled at her thankfully.

"Since Wedge and I were off planet we were relatively safe. The only drawback of that was we had to go into hiding. Had Joran found us I'm sure we would have either met the same fate as Soontir's family or would have wasted away in his dungeons."

"But dad…"

"Your father was always good at getting out of trouble." Wedge added with a chuckle. "It helped that he worked for the King at that time and had others that could vouch for his whereabouts. Anything he did for the resistance was always small. Han was reluctant to risk you and your brother at the time and none of us blamed him. Neither one of your parents wanted to leave Coruscant but I think they would have had it been necessary. Since I was already living off planet it wasn't a big deal for me. Luke was always running around anyway so he didn't really have a home base so to speak."

Jaina sat quietly for a few minutes, absorbing everything they had told her. She still had a lot of questions but they were all jumbled in her head so much that she couldn't think of just one to ask.

"Why were the Fels killed?" Jaina felt Jag shift next to her and she didn't look over at him even though she wanted to. She knew his face wasn't going to be giving anything away right now.

"Well, it was twofold. Joran found out about the resistance and coupled with the other information he found out about Soontir he manipulated things to make it look like he was involved in treason. Which he was, but it was more than that."  
She waited for him to continue and started to ask for more when Wedge held up a hand to forestall her.

"It's not our story to tell, Jaina. Let's just leave it at that." Nodding, she looked over at Cem who studiously avoided her gaze then at Jag who still has his mask on. It really wasn't any of her business but her curiosity was peaked now.

"So, why don't you tell us why you're here and we'll see what else we can fill in." Luke offered and everyone sat quietly as she told the story. When she was done, no one spoke. Luke looked pissed which she had a feeling wasn't a normal expression for him. Jag wasn't much better as he had gotten up and started pacing halfway through her story. Actually she was surprised he had managed to sit still that long.

Cem was watching his brother with concern lining his features. She was curious as to what that was about but didn't ask because she knew neither man would answer her question. At least not now.

"Well, it seems like the Solo luck was with you that day Jaina. The fact that you stumbled across Jag here while trying to find us is frankly scary." Wedge offered, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"So what's the plan? You keep mentioning this resistance but I get the feeling I'm missing something." Jaina almost flinched as they all turned their gazes to her.

"We've been building our numbers up for twenty one years hoping to knock Zekk off the throne." Luke blurted out knowing that Jaina wasn't going to settle for subterfuge. The shock on her face made him chuckle.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. We've gotten most of what we need. Jag brought us a majority of the rest. One more shipment and we should be all set to mount our attack, so to speak."

"He's not going to go quietly. The firepower he has is top notch." She offered, worry starting to take over her emotions. "He's been updating all his fighters with new weapons technology and has tripled the numbers of his army."  
Wedge and Luke looked at her expectantly.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked, wary of the information. If it was secondhand it wouldn't do much good.

"I work in the kriffing hangar! Or at least I did. I helped update the fighters to the new systems. Dad was working on the bigger ships doing pretty much the same thing. We didn't know why we were doing it. There were rumors of a celebration but it was always in vague terms. It makes sense now though. Maybe he sensed that you were going to come after him."

"He shouldn't have. We've been very careful in who we trust with any information, let alone that. Maybe it was just a precautionary step on his part." Cem added thoughtfully.

"Zekk was very adamant in his orders. Everything had to be done by a certain date." Wedge and Luke shared a glance at her comment.

"We'll have to see if intel can find us any information on that. Anything else you can think of right now Jaina?"

"You have intel?" Wedge nodded and Jaina felt a smile come to her face. "Do you know what happened to my family?" Luke stood abruptly and walked over into the kitchen area as Wedge cleared his throat uncomfortably. Her stomach dropped at their reactions but she tried to keep it together. Thoughts ran rampant in her head but she struggled to keep her subconscious from getting the best of her.

"You know something." Jag said his voice low and tinged with anger. "Tell her. You're making it worse by not saying anything." Wedge looked over at his nephew then dropped his head back onto his shoulders. Taking a deep breath he looked back up at Jaina.

"They were taken prisoner about a week after you disappeared." Her teeth clenched together to keep from making any sounds. Wedge didn't look like he was done. "As far as we know they're still alive, but…your brother was…"

"Tell her!" Jag seethed. Without thinking Jaina reached over to grab his hand, more to calm him down than for herself. He didn't pull away from her touch. Instead he laced his fingers with hers and squeezed.

"Jacen was tortured this morning, Coruscant time." Luke said quietly from the kitchen, his back to the group.

A sob escaped her involuntarily as she slammed her eyes shut hoping that it wasn't true. She knew it was though. It was just the kind of thing Zekk would do.

"Why?" Her voice was thick with agony as tears fell down her cheeks.

"We don't know officially, but we have heard that it was because you slipped through his fingers again." At Wedge's words she couldn't sit still anymore. Ripping her hand from Jag's she ran towards the front door and out into the morning air.

It was still sunny out, with a few clouds lining the bright blue sky but she really didn't notice it. Walking blindly she stumbled towards some trees and sat down heavily by a boulder. Her head fell onto her knees and she didn't bother holding it in anymore.

**\__/**

He sat at the table his gaze still on the door she had just disappeared through. She wouldn't be able to go far but Jag knew she needed a few moments to herself. A lot of information had been dropped on her in a short period of time and it wasn't going to be easy to deal with it.

Guilt swept through him causing him to rub his chest at the imagined pain. On some level he knew that Zekk probably would have done something to her family at eventually but the fact that he had pulled Jaina out of his grasp didn't make him feel any less culpable. Had he pulled his head out of his ass earlier it might have saved her brother from going through any of this.

The voices of the others vaguely permeated the haze he was in right now as he calculated if it were too soon to go find her. Would she even want to see him? He held himself accountable but would she? She should want to run as far from his as possible right now and she didn't even know his secret yet. Maybe this was a sign…

A sharp thump upside his head made him whip around to find his brother holding his cane in his direction and poking him in the chest as he glared at him.

"Stop that line of thinking right now or I'll hit you somewhere else."

"It really freaks me out when you do that." Jag said frustratingly.

"What? Hit you with my cane?"

"No. Get in my head. Stop that."

Cem chuckled and finally lowered his 'weapon'.

"It's not hard to figure out what you're thinking. You're wondering if she's better off without you and you feel guilty."  
His scarred brow came up in question and Cem laughed.

"Sorry bro, you're not that hard to read. At least not for me. Now get the sith out of here."

**\__/**

Jag didn't have to go far to find her. A small group of trees swayed above her as he walked over and sat down. Her sobs were nearly too much for him so he reached over and pulled her close, closing his eyes as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. Had it not been for the fact she was crying he could happily stay like this for the rest of his life.

Jaina's arms tightened around his torso and she buried her face in his chest. He rested his head on top of hers and just held her until the storm passed. Hours could have gone by for all he knew, but still they sat quietly as the world moved around them. The boulder she had found was far enough off the path that no one would bother them as they completed their daily tasks.

"It's all my fault." She whispered after her sobs had lessened. Jag chuckled and pulled her face up to look at him.

"How do you figure that?"

"If I hadn't left…if I had just let him…"

"No." Jag said forcefully, her eyes moving back to meet his. "It wouldn't have stopped this. He only would have changed his target. It could have been you instead of your brother."

"It should have been."

Jag took a deep breath and released her chin as he tucked her into his side. Resting his head on top of hers again he chose his words carefully.

"No one deserves to be treated like that, Jaina. There's no excuse for it. Well, except for the fact he's an ass." They sat quietly for a moment before he spoke again. "Had you stayed your family still wouldn't have been safe. Zekk would have used them against you at some point in the future and you would be trapped there right now." An involuntary shudder ripped through him and he pulled her closer.

He felt her head lift up and he moved not realizing the alignment it would put them in. Jaina's breath hitched as she found their lips a breath apart and Jag decided to take a chance. Holding her gaze he closed the distance between them and almost sighed in relief as he felt the softness of her lips against his. Feeling her melt into him he brought one hand up to cup her face and deepened the kiss slightly.

This kiss was different from their last one. That one had been filled with longing and tinges of lust fueled by the adrenaline that had been coursing through them. This kiss was more comforting and reserved but just as powerful. Jag had felt his walls crumbling in the last few days with each touch and look she had given him but this was more potent than all those together.

Knowing he could get lost in doing this for awhile he slowed things down until he reluctantly broke their lips apart. Jaina rested her forehead against his and took a few deep breaths as she struggled to control her emotions. When she finally opened her eyes, she frowned at the emotions she saw swimming in his.

"Jaina, we can't do this. There are things about me…"

"You're not going to give me excuses, are you? I didn't think that was your style." She snarked and he couldn't help the slight turn of his lips. "I'm not expecting undying devotion and eternal pledges from you, Jagged."

He searched her eyes quietly before sighing quietly. She needed to know but he selfishly wanted to keep it to himself. Wanted to keep her to himself. He was already in too deep but the thought of her not wanting him after this was excruciating.

"Tell me." She whispered and he closed his eyes, too afraid to show her his vulnerability or see the rejection in her eyes.

**\__/**

**Now that you're all screaming TELL ME at the screen, leave me some love. I'll take criticism as well as long as it's constructive. lol ****  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this should answer your other questions, most of them at least. I will warn you that this chapter is dialogue heavy. There's really no easy way to deliver all the info so I took the easy way out and told you. lol So I apologize in advance if it's confusing. ******

**It's World Smile Day! Did you smile today? If not get the stick out of your ass. ******

**Enjoy!******

**~Sab****  
**  
**\__/**

Patience had never been one of her greatest qualities but she didn't find it difficult to let him take his time at the moment. She had a feeling what he had to say was complicated and painful so she was content to simply sit in his arms.

"Joran didn't kill my family simply for treason as he wanted everyone to believe." Jag whispered as Jaina adjusted herself against him. Closing her eyes she allowed him to take his time as she listened to the comforting beat of his heart under her ear.

"The fact that no one questioned why his prized soldier was accused of treason is a testament to how he reigned. Anyone who knew my father knew he was loyal to a fault, but some things were uncovered that had caused him to question his devotion. Personally, I think it was well before that event when he started to question himself."

A small group of children noisily walked by their position giving Jag a moment to collect himself before he continued. Jaina sat quietly lulled by the tone of his voice.

"Mara had been looking for something, anything really, to help us create the downfall of the Silero family. They had been in power for a couple of generations and while the economy might have been stable nothing else was. People were afraid of their friends and even family. There were traitors everywhere and it wasn't unusual for someone to turn someone in just so they wouldn't be persecuted. Most of the time the innocent were punished and the depraved were free.

"So when Mara came across information that was potentially fatal for the Silero family she didn't hesitate to pass it on. The only problem was someone overheard her. Someone who went straight to Joran. It didn't take them long to find out where the info was and to use it.

"There was no trial. No chance at defending themselves. It was cut and dry, just how he wanted it. My father was guilty of treason and to serve as an example Joran killed my mother and sisters as well. It was done in the same room they were charged."

Jaina felt a few tears slip down her face as Jag calmly told the story of his family's murder. She couldn't imagine how she would cope if her family was murdered. It was hard enough to know they were being held prisoner right now.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and felt him squeeze her in return as she felt his lips against her temple.

"I was lucky. Wedge and Iella weren't my parents but they did so much for Cem and I. I'll never be able to repay them for that."

She felt his heart rate kick up and moved her head to look at him. Jag's eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to control his breathing.

"Jag. It's ok. You don't have to tell me."

He harshly released the breath he had been holding and let his head fall back onto his shoulders. Jaina saw the tension lining his face and reached up to place her hand on his cheek. When he finally found her gaze again she smiled tentatively.

"Zekk is my cousin."

**\__/**

Kyp rapped softly on the door and tried to wait patiently for someone to answer. The door flew open but he didn't see the Fel he was looking for. Cem laughed as he moved back from the door and started across the room.

"Sorry to disappoint you Durron but he's not here."

Walking in Kyp stood just inside the door as it closed behind him and Cem plopped himself down on the couch.

"How's Jaina doing?" The older man asked as he walked over and sat in a chair that flanked the couch. Cem's sigh didn't encourage him much.

"She's had an eventful morning."

"Should I assume that's where your brother is?"

"Yeah. She ran out earlier and he went after her." Cem offered as he kicked his feet up on the low table in front of him and closed his eyes.

"Why did she run out?" Kyp asked confused.

"Guess the news didn't make it your way yet. Her brother was tortured this morning."

Kyp ran a hand over his face as he processed the news. He had just had a discussion with Wedge last night that things needed to be speeded up. Zekk hadn't done anything to her family yet but Kyp had felt their time was running out. He hated being right sometimes.

"I'm not even going to ask how she's handling it. The fact Jag had to go after her tells me."

"I don't think he'll have any issues comforting her." Cem said with a small smile on his face.

Kyp chuckled as he put his own feet up on the table.

"Noticed that did you?"

"Kind of hard to miss. I bet it was an entertaining ride here."

A full fledged grin broke out on Kyp's face as he thought about it.

"You have no idea my friend." He muttered with a smile on his face as he proceeded to fill him in on all the juicy details.

**\__/**

Sighing deeply as he felt her still next to him Jag sent a plea up to whatever higher power was in charge that she wouldn't react badly to this. Shock ran rampant across Jaina's face but he didn't see it. Jag still had his eyes closed tightly as she struggled to form words.

"Your cousin?" Came her breathless question. Jag simply nodded resisting the urge to pull her tighter to him so she couldn't walk away. "How?"

Finally opening his eyes he didn't make eye contact with her, instead he stared straight ahead his eyes not focusing on anything.

"My great-grandfather, Lorek, was in line for the throne before the entire family was wiped out." Jag chuckled dryly. "Sensing a theme yet?" Jaina continued to stare at him still not believing what she was hearing.

"What makes it even better is that his half-brother, Barek, was the one who did the wiping out. Lorek was the son of the Queen while Barek was actually the mistress's son. Being illegitimate he couldn't take the throne legally. So he took it another way.

"My grandfather had just been born and we think that's probably what set Barek off. It was the final sign that he would never be able to take the throne, even if something happened to his brother. There was speculation he had plans to kill Lorek off but the arrival of the son prevented that from happening.

"What Barek didn't know was that my grandfather's nanny had managed to get him out of the castle before the family was murdered. We still don't know exactly how but she got him off planet and she and her husband raised my grandfather and when he was old enough told him who he was.

"By this time Barek had taken the throne and had a son of his own, a few years younger than my grandfather. He wiped the archives clean of any mention of the Fel name and actually made it illegal to even speak it. Inciting fear seems to be a genetic trait of the Silero family as well.

"My grandfather didn't go by his last name even though he was still Darik Fel legally. His 'father' had procured false documents that showed a different name but kept the official birth certificate hidden. To be found with it would mean instant death. So Darik went through the motions of living life and I would imagine plotting revenge on his uncle."

Jag paused finally looking at Jaina. He nearly came undone when he saw the sadness and compassion in her eyes. Swallowing a few times he broke eye contact and leaned his head back on the boulder. He had to shift his weight to do so and he felt Jaina move accordingly. Once they had both settled again he plowed on with the story.

"Things were relatively quiet for the Fels during my grandfather's time. He married and had children, the oldest being my father. Soontir had joined the Corellian military when he was just a teenager and gained the skills that would eventually put him back on the Silero family's radar.

"I'm not quite sure what my father had been told because when he moved back to Coruscant after marrying my mother he kept the Fel surname. It's believed at that time that it had been so long ago when the edict had been issued that no one really knew about it. Most beings don't really stay on Coruscant for long periods of time so it's not really hard to believe that it was forgotten how taboo the Fel family name was.

"So my father continued raising his family and joined the king's military, rising with speed through the ranks. It wasn't long before he became Joran's pride and joy and the poster boy for military service. I think had Mara not found the information pertaining to the Fel's or hadn't been overheard by one of Joran's men my parents would have lived a very long and happy life. But unfortunately history was to repeat itself.

"When the guard went back to Joran and told him what he had overheard his action was swift. With Soontir being in the public eye he couldn't just let it slip by, even had he wanted to. He had to take action and had to make it known that betrayal was not an option.

"Again, the information is sketchy at best so we don't know the story that was passed down to Joran about what had happened with my great-grandfather and his brother. Honestly, I believe it was simply fear that drove him to execute my family. My father was well loved and had he chosen to would have been able to raise opposition against the Silero's.

"Anyone who knew my father though would know that the throne was the last thing he wanted. He would have been content just to be able to fly and have his family. When Joran chose to strike my parents were not in a good place. Having my two older brothers die in such a short time was just the distraction that he needed and he chose that moment to destroy what he perceived to be his enemy."

Jaina didn't say anything as she thought about Jag's words. She still couldn't believe that they were related considering they were night and day personality wise. Zekk was a heartless bastard hell bent on getting what he wanted no matter what the price. And while Jag might want people to think he was heartless he was anything but.

"Does Zekk know that you're cousins?" She asked earning a snort from Jag.

"He knows. He's tried to make my life miserable for as long as I can remember. I still don't understand why he didn't make me a fugitive. It would have made things so much easier on him but Wedge seems to think that he didn't for a reason. It was much more fun to torment me in other ways."

Reluctantly, Jaina sat up and stretched her body out. They had been sitting on the hard ground for awhile and she was starting to feel the results. Jag watched her thankful for the distraction of his horrid story. The clothes she had on fit her better than the ones she had been wearing during their travels and he couldn't help but appreciate how it outlined her curves.

She stood slowly hearing a few joints pop and he groaned quietly as his eyes rested on her behind. Jag let his head fall back onto the boulder and lightly tapped it to get his body to stop reacting to the sight. It would probably be a good idea for him to get up as well seeing as he wasn't young anymore. The popping that accompanied his movement was much more pronounced than Jaina's and caused her to turn around.

"Sorry, old man." She threw out with a smirk on her face. Jag simply raised a brow in her direction and gave her a smirk of his own.

"Watch it or I'll show you just how young I can be." He teased as he surveyed the area around them. It was almost midday and he figured they would both be hungry soon. Knowing Jaina the questions weren't finished so he grabbed her hand and made his way back to his brother's home.

"How long have you known about your family history?" Jaina asked as they walked slowly back towards the path.

"Since I was fifteen. Not too long after that I took off on my own. At the time I felt like I had to prove myself, why I don't know, but I did."

"I think every teenager is like that. I was just not to the extent that you went to."

"My first job was on a space freighter and I hated it." Jag said, chuckling as he remembered those days. "The captain didn't like robots so we did everything by hand."

"Ugh. No thank you." Jag laughed at Jaina's comment and opened the door to Cem's house. Motioning for her to go first he followed her and stopped in his tracks.

"Kyp!" Jaina yelled as she crossed the room to throw her arms around his neck. Smirking Jag glanced over at his brother and saw the worried look on his face. He nodded once and instantly saw Cem's shoulders relax. Even though his little brother was optimistic he had still been worried about her reaction to the news.

Jag watched her talk with Kyp for a few minutes before he made his way into the kitchen for a drink. A drink of water sounded good after all the talking he had just done. Sipping the liquid he looked out the window over the sink and lost himself in his thoughts.

His brother's broken cadence became louder behind him and he chuckled to himself.

"You're worse than Kyp sometimes." Jag told him quietly as he emptied the glass then turned around. Leaning back against the sink he crossed his arms in front of him and smiled at Cem.

"I just wanted to make sure your nod meant what I thought it did."

Jag nodded again and pursed his lips.

"I told her. Everything."

"Good. The fact she came back with you and looked happy is good."

"That it is little brother."

**\__/**

**Let me have it! I have my big girl panties on so I'm prepared.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok...I gots good news and bad news. Good news...it's an update!!! Woot! Bad news...yeah I think I'm tapped right now. lol I've started on the next chapter but I don't even have half a page. So I'm just preparing you for a lull. Hopefully I'll get smacked with inspiration soon. Also, I'm not gonna do day by day stuff if I can help it. There will probably be a jump soon...but of course that could change. lol**

I added some stuff after Jade Eyes got ahold of it so there might be some mistakes. I am bad at proof-reading.

It's National Tube Top Day. I'm really glad my co-workers didn't know that. ****

I like this chapter just because it's classic J/J. At least for me. lol Enjoy!**  
**  
**\__/**

The rest of the crew came over that night and Jaina greeted them much as she had Kyp earlier. It had been little more than a day and she hadn't realized how much she had missed them until they showed up at the door. Of course she had an excuse for not thinking of them. With all the information she had been given it hadn't been difficult to put off processing it for awhile.

So here they sat around Cem's table, which was entirely too small for the group that was gathered, but no one seemed to care. Everyone had brought some food with them making it a free for all and she hadn't realized how hungry she was until it had all been assembled. When she had gone back for a third helping Kyp had taken the opportunity to give her grief about it.

Normally it would have pissed her off but she was in such a good mood that she took it in stride for once. Much to Kyp's dismay. Mirax had accompanied Coran tonight and the two women were getting along quite well. They had sat whispering and giggling together a few times and Jag really hoped they weren't discussing him at any point in his life. Mirax would be so happy to share any awkward moments concerning him and he really didn't want to go there.

Jag sat to the left of Jaina and was content to not participate in the conversations. He was sure the smile hadn't left his face all evening as he watched everyone interact and he felt good for the first time in a long time. Jaina knew his background and hadn't reacted the way he had feared she would. His brother looked healthier than he had seen him in a long time and his friends were happy.

A few hours later he noticed Jaina yawning and motioned to Kyp that things needed to wrap up. Being the grandstander that he was he immediately called the party officially over and told everyone to get out so the old man could get some rest. Everyone laughed at the dirty look Jag gave him but slowly started getting their things together and leaving.

He helped put things away, then without talking to either Jaina or Cem ran upstairs to take a quick shower. Totally missing the wistful look on Jaina's face as he did so.

**\__/**

Jaina sat on the bed, her feet tucked under her and leaning against the pillows. She had turned the lights out and was staring mindlessly out the open window when a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." She called quietly, turning her head to see Cem poke his own through the door way.

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure you had everything before I went to bed." He tried not to smile as he saw disappointment in her face. The wrong Fel brother was checking on her but he wasn't about to say anything. Jag would pull his head out of his butt eventually.

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm just down the hall and Jag is on the couch in the living room if you need anything." A smile escaped at the confused look on her face but he wiped it from his face too quickly for her to notice. He hoped.

"Why is he sleeping on the couch?"

"Because he's stubborn. And a glutton for punishment. Night." Cem answered playfully and shut the door quietly behind him. He was almost sad that he was going to miss the show in a few minutes.

**\__/**

Jag had just gotten comfortable on his brother's uncomfortable couch when he heard footsteps coming his way.

"You hungry again Solo?" He teased playfully as he sat up a little and met Jaina's annoyed gaze over the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Jag asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Her arms crossed over her chest and Jag tried to ignore the way it enhanced things in that area. Clearing his throat he scratched his head and pulled his eyes away from her.

"Because the floor isn't very comfortable."

"The bed is." She said defiantly and he closed his eyes as he fell back onto the couch heavily. He did **not** have the self control for this right now.

"Well, good for you. One of us will sleep well tonight then." He tried to make it sound jovial but his reserves were tapped for the day. Hearing her footsteps come closer he tried to withhold the groan that was threatening to break free.

"The bed is big enough." Jag finally let the groan loose as he sat up and glared at her.

"Good Gods, Jaina I'm trying to protect your kriffing virtue. You could meet me halfway on this."

"What if I could care less about my virtue?" Had he been watching this conversation between two other people he would have laughed at the petulant tone of her voice. As it was he was finding it increasingly hard to not give in to her right now.

"Woman…I swear you are going to be the death of me. Go back upstairs and go to sleep, please." He pleaded, frustration entering his voice as he lay back down and tried to get uncomfortable again. Closing his eyes he waited to hear her retreating footsteps and frowned when he didn't. Jag sighed loudly and rolled over on his side.

"Jaina." Her name came out as more of an order and he hadn't intended that but he honestly thought he had no other choice. Hearing her grunt of frustration and her heavy footsteps going away from him brought a small smile to his face. If she was going to be the death of him he couldn't think of a better way to go.

**\__/**

"Ah. Grouch 1 and grouch 2 have awakened. I'm not sure I made enough caf for both of you." Cem joked as his two guests made their way into the kitchen the next morning. Surprisingly the house had been quiet enough last night that he had heard every word of the conversation they had shared. He couldn't wait to talk to Kyp.

They both went for the pitcher at the same time and Cem bit his lip to keep from chuckling. Jag clenched his jaw as he motioned for her to go first. The scowl on Jaina's face was priceless as she poured herself a full cup and came to sit at the table next to Cem.

The younger Fel laughed out loud as he looked up and saw his brother glaring at the pitcher that was now empty. His own cup sat on the counter barely half full. Oh these two were going to be fun. Cem stopped laughing and furrowed his brow as he saw Jag rooting around through the cabinets and then producing a bottle of whiskey.

"Little early to be drinking isn't it captain?" He teased and simply grinned when Jag gave him an obscene gesture over his back. Looking over at Jaina he found her eyes closed and her cup under her nose as she inhaled the smell of her drink. He took a sip from his own cup and went back to the datapad he had been reading a few minutes ago.

When no one spoke after ten minutes he looked up to see Jag with a hand over his eyes and his elbow on the table. Jaina was giving him a glare, which of course he couldn't see, and Cem couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, if you two are going to be like this every morning then I'm gonna kick you out." At least Jaina had the decency to look apologetic. Jag just grunted but didn't move otherwise. Finishing off her caf Jaina took her cup to the sink then left the room.

The two brothers sat in silence again when Cem finally spoke.

"There's a perfectly good size bed upstairs that would fit both of you."

Jag looked at him incredulously.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours dumbass. Good Gods just sleep with the woman and get it over with. The sexual tension between the two of you is going to drive me crazy. And it's only been one day!"

Jag rose out of his chair and went back over to where he had left the bottle of whiskey.

"Fine. I'll move my stuff out tonight." Cem shook his head in annoyance as he watched Jag down a shot.

"Damn it, that's not what I meant and you know it. Jag it's obvious the two of you feel something for each other. Jaina doesn't strike me as stupid either. Naïve maybe, but definitely not stupid."

His brother kept his back to him and Cem was about to give up when he spoke again.

"I can't do that to her. She's different."

"So don't." Jag turned, his face painted with a confused and annoyed look.

"You just said…"

Cem rolled his eyes and put the datapad down to concentrate on his stupid brother.

"Have you stopped using your brain? Wait, I get it. You're thinking with the wrong one. It's habit so I can understand why you're being so unbelievably thick right now." Ignoring the glare from his brother Cem sat back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know you can talk to me right? I'm not gonna go blab to anyone."

Jag released a noisy breath and sagged against the counter.

"Look, it's ok to be scared. If you weren't then I would know this wasn't serious for you. I've never seen you like this Jag. Stop freaking fighting it. I thought you were making progress yesterday but now I'm starting to wonder."

"I'm scared shitless." Jag whispered as he ran his hands over his face. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Then don't. Simple as that. Talk to her and tell her how you feel. Love is about taking chances Jagged."

The elder Fel sighed in defeat and Cem didn't think he'd ever seen his brother so lost.

"You're gonna mess up at some point Jag, it's inevitable. Just don't let that stop you."

"When did you get so freaking smart about women?"

Cem snorted and went back to his datapad.

"Someone had to take your place as the heartthrob when you left."

**\__/**

She had come back upstairs with the intent of taking a shower, but chose instead to fling herself onto the bed. Jaina lay on her stomach for a few minutes before she turned over on her side and grabbed a pillow pulling it to her chest.

Being a total shrew to Jag was not helping matters and she knew that. But she didn't want to deal with her emotions right now and she was taking it out on him which wasn't fair. All she was doing was pushing him away and ruining any progress they had made with each other.

Right now she felt more like a little girl than a 21 year old woman. All she wanted was her daddy to hug her and tell her it was ok. Then she remembered that he couldn't. And why he couldn't and the tears started falling again.

The crying fit passed and she the sniffling was almost gone when she heard a knock on the door. She did not want Jag to see her this way, but she called out anyway. The bed dipped behind her and she closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the disgust on his face.

"Please tell me Fel did not make you cry. I don't want to have to hurt him."

Her eyes flew open as she turned on her back slightly and saw Kyp's concerned face above her. The sob escaped before she could stop it and she rolled over wrapping her arms around his waist. Kyp adjusted on the bed so he could lie down next to her and then pulled her into his arms.

Mr. Crabass downstairs hadn't said anything when he had asked where Jaina was. Cem of course was more than happy to volunteer the info. The look of worry on the younger brother's face had made Kyp apprehensive and without saying anything else he had taken the stairs two at a time to find her here.

After a few minutes her sobs had died down and he had chanced a look at her face. Her red eyes met his and she tried to smile but he saw she didn't really mean it.

"Talk to me kid." Kyp told her quietly.

"I feel all over the place right now." She started, speaking so softly Kyp had to almost strain to hear her. "I've been trying not to think about everything and then it all hit me and I took it out on Jag. Sith, I acted like such a little brat to him." She said, burying her face in his chest.

"He'll get over it. What have you been trying not to think about?"

"My family, Zekk, Uncle Luke. Jag." She sighed heavily but Kyp could feel her frame was less tense now.

"Yeah, Mr. Sunshine was all smiles downstairs." He joked but when he looked down she wasn't laughing. "Jaina?"

"He told me. Poured his freaking heart out to me and I pretty much acted like a bitch last night."

He couldn't help the small smile that came to his face at her comment. Not the part where she was blasting herself. The part where she said he finally had told her.

"I was wondering how long that was going to take. Jaina, the fact that he told you about his connection with Zekk is a big thing. Only the people he considers family know about that. It shows that he trusts you."

"Not sure I deserve it right now."

Kyp snorted and Jaina looked up at him strangely.

"If anyone deserves it then it's you, Jaina. He's all discombobulated and it's so kriffing great." He said with a laugh.

"Why is it great?"

"Because we were starting to think he'd lost all feeling above the waist." He told her with a wicked grin. She smiled back at him and frowned when his face became more serious. "I was starting to think he was gone for good. The Jag I knew. He's a good man Jaina and he deserves some happiness. It wasn't chance that dropped you into our laps that night. I firmly believe that."

After a few minutes of silence Kyp thought that maybe she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was even and she hadn't moved and he nearly jumped when she spoke again.

"Who all knows?"

"About their connection?" Kyp asked, making sure he was answering the correct question. Jaina nodded and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Well, his family obviously. Luke and Mara know as well. I was the first one on the crew that found out. I think he wanted to test the waters before he told everyone. After we had a few run ins with Zekk's soldiers they were starting to get antsy so he finally admitted it to all of them." Kyp chuckled at his thoughts. "They just brushed it off and went on with their lives. It was actually quite comical to see his expression when no one freaked."

"I can understand why he thinks it's such a bad thing but he's nothing like Zekk." Jaina responded quietly and since she had her face buried in his chest didn't see the smile that overtook the older man's face.

"No, he most definitely is not."

**\__/**

It was pitch black in his office but he preferred it that way. There was a small bit of light that came in through the window behind him but he wasn't really paying attention to that. He stared at the small tumbler on his desk in front of him. The warm brown liquid in it reminded him of the color of her eyes and he had to fight down the anger that threatened to boil over again.

His temper was shorter than ever lately and it didn't upset him in the least that everyone was staying away from him. Taking his frustrations out on Jaina's brother hadn't helped either. Jacen wasn't who he had wanted to hurt.

No, that person was in hiding somewhere with the woman who was supposed to be his wife. He felt as much hate for Jag as he felt for himself right now. Letting a woman under his skin as far as he had let Jaina was something his father would be ashamed of. It had been one of the first things he had taught him.

_"You need to keep a firm hand on women Zekk. They can be very willful and controlling but if you remind them who is in charge they will learn eventually."_

He remembered walking down the hall with his father as he instructed him on how to be in charge someday. Zekk had been taught from a very young age to crave power and his father saw to it that all influence of his mother was kept from him. The last thing Joran wanted was a wimpy son. He didn't need coddling, he needed to learn the harsh realities of life and then he would grow up a stronger and better man.

Picking up the glass, he took a drink and sighed. He needed to find Fel and bring Jaina back. That was the only thing that would make him happy now. Jag would make a mistake somewhere and he would be waiting.

**\__/**

They sat on the rocks quietly watching as the sun set in the sky. Her mother had always told her that Luke was the calm one of the two of them and she could definitely believe it. She didn't feel the need to talk right away but she knew her questions would get the better of her eventually. Luke waited patiently for her to compose her thoughts.

"Why did you never try and contact us?" She asked quietly unable to look at him. A sigh escaped from Luke as he took his time to answer.

"Well, to put it simply I thought it would be safer for all of you if we didn't." Jaina turned to look at him briefly, a look of disbelief crossing her features.

"So you just decided to make that decision for my parents? Without asking if it was what they wanted?" Her tone was incredulous, accusing.

"It wasn't that simple, honey. You've heard and seen what Zekk can do. His father was worse in some ways and the last thing I wanted was for any of you to be subjected to that. Was it presumptive of me to make the decision for you? Yes, it was. But I did it anyway. I'm not saying what I did was right, but I thought it was the best option at the time. If Han and Leia were ever questioned about our whereabouts then they wouldn't have to lie."

She didn't respond to his answer, taking the time to digest it. It made sense but she couldn't help but feel hurt at the same time. This was something she was going to have to get over though. She knew he hadn't done it to hurt them.

"I kept track of you all, though." Luke added quietly. "It was hard to watch you and your brothers grow up through holos but I knew that Han and Leia would raise wonderful children. I'm just sorry I didn't get to experience any of it firsthand."

Jaina smiled and then chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry, mom has it all on holovids." They both laughed at her comment and she felt a genuine smile on her face. They talked quietly as the sun slipped further into the sky, staying away from a lot of heavy questions and just sharing small things.

She tried not to think about how unfair it was that she was here enjoying her freedom while her family was being held in Zekk's dungeon. The new friends and family she had gained on her trip here were going to help and she knew it wouldn't be long until she saw her parents and her brothers again.

**\__/**

He sat in the chair staring at the empty bed trying to keep his patience. She would not be happy with him if he ran out and demanded that she come inside. Besides she was talking to her uncle and he couldn't very well keep her from that.

A few minutes later, the door opened and he jumped up quickly trying to keep his face composed. This day had been so horrible since he had kept himself away and he was going to apologize for being an ass whether she wanted to listen or not.

It took her a moment to register that someone was in the room with her and she gave him a small smile when she saw him standing there. Slowly that smile grew into a smirk and he started to get a little worried.

"Is it my turn to sleep on the couch tonight?" She asked playfully and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, no. That won't bloody happen." Jag wiped his mouth nervously and scratched his head before he spoke again. "Listen, I want to apologize for the way I behaved last night and today."

The laugh that escaped her was definitely not the response he had hoped for. Jaina continued to chuckle as she sat down on the bed and took her shoes off. Glancing up at him she patted the spot next to her and waited for him to sit down.

"I think we both kind of contributed to the atmosphere today. I should apologize too. I was trying not to deal with everything that had happened in the last few days and I took it out on you."

"Well not that anyone would blame you. It was a lot to take in. I mean I almost handed you over to Zekk, we had to fight our way out. Then we get here and you find your uncle that you thought was dead. Yeah I can kinda see how that would be overwhelming." He snarked and she smiled at his attempt at levity.

"It still doesn't excuse my behavior."

"Ok. You're forgiven." He told her, one corner of his mouth turning up when she shook her head.

"That easy, huh?"

"Yep."

They sat like that for a while, neither saying anything until Jaina started yawning. Jag walked over to his bag and pulled some clothes out before making his way to the door.

"Get ready for bed. I'll be back in a few minutes." She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face at the implication of his words. It wasn't like she wanted to do anything but sleep right now but the fact that he wasn't fighting her was encouraging.

Quickly she stood up and walked into the adjoining bathroom to get ready and when she walked back out a few minutes later found Jag leaning against the headboard on one side of the bed. She threw her clothes over by her bag and approached the bed cautiously as Jag threw her a questioning look.

"Did you change your mind?" He asked, afraid he had overstepped his bounds.

"No, are you sure you want to do this?"

Jag snorted and nodded his head to the other side of the bed. She climbed in and turned the light off plunging the room into darkness except for the starlight that came in through the window.

Anxiety started to wreck havoc with her as she lay on her side trying to stay away from him. Having never slept in a bed with another man before, other than her brother, she wasn't exactly sure what to do. Jag chuckled lightly and she yelped when she felt his arms pull her towards him.

Resting her hand on his cloth covered chest she willed her body to relax as he tucked her into his side and rested his chin on top of her head. After a few minutes she felt herself relax and yawn again. Closing her eyes she listened to the beat of his heart and as she fell asleep didn't register Jag's lips against her temple or the contented sigh that escaped him.

**\__/**

**Leave me some love!!!! Please?**


	17. Chapter 17

The next couple of days passed by quietly as they all fell into somewhat of a routine. They were still waiting for one last shipment of weapons to complete their arsenal and then they would be one step closer to the attack. Jaina and Jag hadn't talked about anything heavy in the last few days choosing instead to keep things light. So much had been dropped at once that Jag figured she needed some downtime so he hadn't brought anything up.

They still slept in the same bed at night but all he did was simply hold her. He was letting her initiate things between them and so far nothing had happened. Not even a kiss. It made him a little irritable but he was hiding it well. Or so he thought.

Today he was fixing his clawcraft, something he had been putting off for a while now. Wedge finally had the supplies and Jag had a feeling the ship was going to come in handy soon. The last two hours had been spent on the ion engines and now he was working on the laser cannons. He was exactly where he loved to be: on his back and covered in grease.

The unit he held clicked into place and he let the top of his arms fall back to the platform he was laying on as he smiled. Now he just had to hook them up and he would be almost done. He was so engrossed in his work that it wasn't surprising when Jaina nearly scared the crap out of him a few moments later.

Thankfully he was on one of the wider platforms or he would have fallen to the hangar floor. As it was he merely banged his forehead on the bottom of the cockpit above him when he tried to sit up.

"Damn, Jag. I'm sorry. I thought you heard me coming." Jaina lamented as he laid his head back down and rubbed what was sure to be a bruise later.

"It's ok. I have a hard head." Jag joked as he shifted his head so it was hanging off the platform slightly and he was looking at her upside down. He saw a smile come to her face as she neared him. "What's up?"

Jaina pursed her lips and he raised his scarred brow at the gesture. She was worried about something would be his guess.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you." She delivered quietly. Reaching down, Jag grabbed a rag and wiped his hands off before he pushed the repulsor lift out from under the spacecraft. He sat on the edge and faced Jaina as she twisted her hands together in front of her.

"You've been kind of…distant lately?" Jag chuckled as her nerves turned her statement into more of a question.

"I have." He admitted, knowing he wasn't about to try and pull one over on her. Surprise lit her face as he kept his humor in check. Somehow he didn't think she would find it as amusing as he did.

"Did I…" Jag stood before she could finish her thought and stepped in front of her. She had lowered her head towards the floor and he put a finger under her chin to force her gaze upwards.

"You didn't do anything, Jaina. I was trying to give you some space. Let you do what was comfortable." He told her honestly and smiled as he saw that she understood now.

"Oh. I thought that maybe…"

"I had changed my mind?" Jag offered frowning when she nodded her head. "Fat chance of that." He added quietly and when Jaina brought her head up in surprise at his comment he capitalized on the opportunity.

When their lips met, his first thought was he sure as sith wasn't going this long without kissing her again. His body nearly sighed as Jaina's melted into him and he couldn't help but groan as her tongue ran over his lips tentatively. Jag opened his mouth to hers and brought his hands up to cup her cheeks as their tongues leisurely explored each other.

Jaina's hands found purchase in the front of Jag's shirt which was good because she wasn't sure she trusted her legs right now. Her lungs started to burn forcing her to pull her lips from his but before she could suck in a breath Jag moved his mouth down her neck. She brought one hand up to tangle in his hair and bit her lip when she felt him nip at her skin beneath her ear.

Jag's lips suddenly found their way back to hers and she was sure they could have stayed this way for hours had the applause not interrupted them. She felt him stiffen against her and her face flame as she hid in his neck. They had both been so wrapped up in each other they had forgotten the 20 or so others working in the hangar.

Whistles accompanied the clapping and Jaina giggled as she felt a growl rumble from Jag's chest. She was definitely embarrassed but it had been worth it.

"Alright, show's over. Get back to work ya sprogs." Jag yelled, unable to keep the smile from his face. He waited a moment before he looked down to see Jaina smiling as well. Planting a kiss on her forehead he grabbed her hand and started walking towards one of the shower rooms that the hanger housed.

He sat down on one of the benches that ran through the center of the room and motioned for Jaina to sit across from him on another. Jag rested his elbows on his knees and looked down at the floor to gather his thoughts.

"I'm not good at relationships, Jaina. Hell, I've never had one with a woman that involved clothing." He dropped his head to his hands and rubbed his face vigorously before he looked back up at her. "What I'm saying is you're going to have to be patient with me because I don't want to mess this up. This," he said using his hand to illustrate the short distance between the two of them," is special and I want to get it right."

Smiling, Jaina took his hands in hers and squeezed gently.

"You've been patient with me so I don't think I'll have any issues reciprocating." Jag snorted and looked up to see her confused gaze.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into sweetheart." He joked then turned serious again. "I'm trying but I'm not good with talking about my feelings. I open up to Cem more than anyone but even with him I'm reserved sometimes. I've got 21 years of habit to overcome."

Jaina nodded and stood up to kiss the top of Jag's head and moved to leave the room.

"I think I can handle that. Go take a shower, Fel, you're filthy." She called out over her shoulder.

"Oh, you have no idea sweetheart." Jag chuckled to himself as he hit the showers.

* * *

_Two Days later…_

They'd been at it all day and Jag was ready to call it quits. His brain was somewhere else anyway, now he just had to get his body there. Jaina had decided to spend some time with Mara and Iella working on some other things that Luke needed done. The only benefit of her being here would have been to calm him down. No one could agree on anything right now and it was pissing him off.

Luke and Wedge were running the discussion of course but most of Jag's team was here as well as a few of the other move vested members of the rebellion. There were too many pilots in the cockpit if you asked him.

"I still think we need a distraction. It would make things so much easier if we could separate his forces." Wedge commented as Jag tuned the debate out again.

"We don't have enough fighters to make it effective enough though. It would be spreading us too thin." Kyp argued as Jag suddenly frowned at his brain's workings. His thoughts were scattered at first but they started to pull into a coherent idea. Unfortunately it wouldn't be popular and Jaina would most definitely kill him.

He looked up to say something but met his brother's gaze first. The worried look that Cem had made Jag falter. They sat staring at each other for a minute before Cem finally broke his brother's gaze anger evident on his face.

"What if you only had to send one person to be the distraction?" Jag questioned suddenly, all talk ceasing at his voice. Cem stood up and roughly pushed the chair back as he left the table. Wedge stared after his nephew then looked back at Jag.

"Jag one fighter wouldn't be enough. It would have to be more to be…"

"If you sent the right person in, it would be." He delivered evenly and waited for his comment to soak in. As he expected it didn't take long.

"No!" Kyp said suddenly, his voice low but lethal. "You are **not** volunteering to go in."

"It would work." He insisted calmly. The idea while sound was not one he really wanted to pursue. But it had the best chance of working and at the rate they were going was the only avenue they had.

"Yeah, and you would be dead before we even finished our attack. No! We'll figure something else out." He knew Kyp was pissed but he could see no other way. Leaning forward over the table he couldn't meet anyone's gaze as he spoke.

"If I turned myself in, it would distract Zekk enough for you to make the attack. He'll be so worried about extracting his revenge that he'll let his lackeys run the show outside the palace and you can take him down."

There was silence from everyone as Jag finally looked up. Wedge was staring at him with a mixture of pride and fear. It was a sound strategy even though no one liked it.

"Tell me it's not a good idea. If you can give me another avenue then I'm all ears." He said, sitting back in his chair and looking at the others around him. "But we don't have the luxury of much more time on this. We need to get in there and not only stop him but get the Solo's. Every moment he doesn't have Jaina is a threat to them."

He could slowly see resignation at the validity of his idea, even if no one wanted to say it out loud. Most of the people in this room were seasoned fighters in some form or another and they knew the truth he was speaking.

"Fine, we'll follow close behind you in case you need help." Kyp said glaring as Jag shook his head.

"No. I want you on the other end of the universe."

"What? Why?" Tenel said mirroring the confusion of the rest of the room.

"Because you're taking Jaina with you. I don't want her anywhere near this crap." His comment was met with a snort from Jysella.

"Are you kidding? She's going to flip when she hears this. Jag seriously." The younger Horn said a tinge of pleading entering her voice.

"Those are my orders. I don't want any of you around. I want you safe."

"You won't be around, Jag. I'll be in charge so how are you going to stop us?" Kyp asked defiantly. He was desperate to stop his friend at this point.

"Because I'm making it an order. The ship's not yours until I'm dead Kyp."

"Well, hell that won't take long with you sacrificing yourself will it?" He spat angrily.

"You know he won't kill me right away. He won't even fire a shot at me. He'll take his time and get me on the ground and then make me suffer for as long as he can. So it's not like there's a time limit." The captain threw out knowing it was a matter of time before they finally gave up.

Everyone started talking at once and Jag rolled his eyes as he let his head fall back and stared at the ceiling. When he finally looked back at the group he met Cem's eyes again. His brother was probably the only other person who wasn't speaking at this moment but his eyes reflected a great deal. Fear and sadness were probably the most prevalent but it was the acceptance that nearly floored Jag. He was literally offering to sacrifice himself for these people who had become his family and Cem was trying to tell him it was ok.

"Shut up!" Cem yelled loudly startling everyone in the room into silence. They met eyes again over the table. "If you get yourself killed I will never forgive you."

"Cem, you can't possibly agree that…" Coran started and was cut off when Cem held up a hand.

"Jag's right. It would be the ultimate diversion. The only thing that would work better would be sending Jaina and I think we all agree that will never happen. If anyone can keep themselves alive long enough it will be Jag." Protests started again but Cem just waved his hand and everyone quieted again. The smirk that came to his face confused everyone until he spoke.

"Plus, this plan may be null and void, because he still has to tell Jaina."

* * *

She loved being around Jag's aunt and her own. They had been working on finalizing the inventory all morning and she couldn't remember when she'd had this much fun. Jaina had tried to make a conscious effort to visit with her uncle and his wife in the last few days. It was too easy to get caught up in Jag and she realized that she needed to connect with what family she had here. While she had the chance.

While she'd never had to think about a battle working in the royal hangar she'd heard enough stories along the way to know that there was always a chance some wouldn't make it home. She had always been safely removed from the possibility of losing her family but now it was at the forefront of her mind.

Zekk was keeping the palace on lockdown right now so the spies weren't getting as much information as usual. Therefore no one knew the status of her family. Jaina tried not to dwell on the possibilities and to think positive because they wouldn't want her to worry about them.

Iella and Mara's chatter had been a comforting sound all morning even though she hadn't a clue what they were talking about. Her cousin Ben had been in and out of the room a few times today, bringing in things that were needed. She hadn't been able to spend much time with him but the few conversations they had shared had been very pleasant. When her family finally got back together she had a feeling Ben and Anakin would be inseparable.

The door opened again and while the previous times hadn't caught her attention something made her look up this time. Jaina looked up and felt a wide smile crack her face at who walked through. It was quickly replaced though as she saw the strained look on Jag's face. She stood up and watched as he walked her way, acknowledging the others in the room first.

Wordlessly Jag leaned down to kiss her forehead and pulled her close. She let him hold her sensing that he wasn't quite ready to talk yet. After a few minutes her patience was gone.

"Hey. Meeting didn't go well?" She asked quietly as he squeezed his arms tighter around her waist. Oh this wasn't good.

"We found a solution." He mumbled into her neck and she frowned, wondering why he wasn't happier. Jaina leaned back slightly and waited for him to look at her. When he finally did she saw the torment in his eyes.

"Jagged?" She whispered, bringing a hand up to cup his face.

"Did you skip out of the meeting early Fel?" Mara threw over, not really aware of the tension radiating off of the young captain. Jaina watched as he forced a smile to his face and turned to answer her aunt.

"Yeah, I got sick of listening to the old men bicker like a bunch of Bothans." Mara chuckled at his answer and kept on working but Iella stared at her nephew, no mirth on her face. Jaina watched him give her a tight smile but she didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Jaina asked not missing the fact that he was not looking her in the eye like he usually did.

"We'll talk later. I just need to forget about it for a little bit." His eyes met hers and there was a slight pleading to them. Jaina nodded and decided to not push the issue. She hoped whatever it was he wouldn't revert back to his old ways and not tell her. It was obviously eating him up inside.

"I'm stealing your help ladies." He said still looking at Jaina. Mara started to protest when Iella shot her a look. Not hearing the argument he had expected Jag turned his head and gave them a confused look. "No comments?"

Both women gave him a smile and he suddenly felt a little leery. They usually didn't give in this easy. Iella stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Go on. There's not much left to do. We'll see you at dinner tonight." Jag nodded tightly but didn't argue instead grabbing Jaina's hand and leaving.

* * *

Dinner was a subdued affair that night. Wedge, Iella and Myri had joined them at Cem's and while she and Myri managed to keep a constant conversation she could still feel the thickness of the air in the room.

Everyone left relatively early and Jag asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. She happily accepted, hoping he was finally going to tell her what had happened today.

As they turned down the well worn path she smiled as she realized where he was taking her. A few days ago he had shown her his 'hiding place' as he liked to call it. It wasn't far from the path but was totally obscured by trees on three sides and a cliff on the other. The view the first time he had brought her here had been fabulous. It had been midday and you could see the mountains on one side and for miles on the other.

The view at sunset…well it left her speechless. She didn't know how long she'd stood there with her mouth gaping open as she took in the sun starting to fall behind the mountains and the blanket of colors left in its wake. Jag tugged on her hand bringing her out of her stupor and she realized that he was sitting on the ground next to her. The smile on his face never ceased to please her as she slowly lowered herself to the ground.

Jaina moved to sit next to him but he had other ideas. Pulling her between his legs she leaned her back against his chest and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Her hands rested on his bent knees and she felt him move his own to cover hers. They sat in comfortable stillness for a while, Jaina giving him time to say what he had to say.

"Do you trust me?" Jag asked quietly causing her to frown and shift so she could look up at him. The blank look was back and it sent her stomach rolling.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her answer, just curiosity. Jag swallowed hard and finally met her eyes.

"I'm going to have to ask you to do something and I don't want an argument. I need you to do it. I need you to trust me." His voice was quiet but she sensed the emotion behind it. Jaina sat up and turned her side into his chest as she tried to guess where this was going.

"What's going on?"

"We're going to be attacking soon."

"How soon?" She interrupted earning a raise of his brow.

"Within the next week." He answered as he looked at the mountains again. "A decision was made today and Luke is just making sure all the areas are covered before he announces it."

"So what's going to happen?"

Jag felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly and gave her the look again.

"If you stop interrupting I might be able to tell you." A full grin broke out at the sheepish look on her face and he pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head. "Instead of trying to come at Zekk's army from different fronts it was decided that a distraction was going to be sent in." She remained quiet so Jag continued. Jaina was a smart girl. She would figure it out before he actually said the words.

"We're hoping that the distraction will be enticing enough that it will divert Zekk's attention to the size of our forces and force him to leave things in the hands of his men." Jaina snorted at his comment.

"Unless you're going in yourself Jag I don't see how that…" He hadn't meant to react to her statement but apparently he did. Holding his breath he waited for her to argue with him. To rage at him and tell him what a stupid idea it was. But she didn't move. Hell, he wasn't sure she was breathing at this point.

"Jaina?" He whispered afraid for one of the few times in his life. When she finally lifted her head he felt his chest constrict painfully. Her eyes were glassy and he wasn't sure if which was more prevalent in her gaze, understanding or fear. Reaching up he caressed her cheek softly and gave her a small smile.

"If you're going to be mad then it's my fault. I suggested it." He joked trying to get her to say something. It would almost be better if she yelled at him than what he was experiencing right now. "We can't wait much longer. Your family needs to get out of there and if we don't act soon I'm afraid Zekk might snap."

Still she said nothing. His heart felt like it was going to fly out of his chest as he waited for her reaction.

"Sweetheart please say something." Jag pleaded as he rested his forehead against hers.

"If you don't come back to me I will find you and it won't be pretty." Her voice was soft and thick with emotion. Clenching his eyes shut he wrapped his hands around both sides of her neck and gave her a soft kiss.

"I will do everything in my power to come back to you Jaina. I promise you that." They stayed like that, their foreheads touching as Jag fought to control his emotions. He was all over the place right now. In theory he knew this was the best course of action but it was going to hurt like nothing else had. The only way he could offer himself up is if she was safe.

He breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled quietly as he placed a kiss on her nose.

"What's wrong?" Jaina asked concern etching her face.

"I had a whole argument laid out to convince you and I didn't need it. Feels kinda weird." He joked.

"If it makes you feel better I can…" Jag put his hand over her mouth and shook his head.

"No. Please don't. If you lo…" Jaina's eyes widened as he stopped mid word. They stared at each other for a moment before she reached up and pulled his hand away from her mouth. He must have been in shock because she had no difficulty doing it. Swallowing hard she spoke.

"If I what?" Jaina whispered, praying he would tell her what he was going to say and stop her mind from whirring. Unconsciously she started going through words that started with those two letters but always came back to the same one. He opened his mouth a couple of times as if he was going to answer her question but nothing came out. "If I what Jagged? If I love you?" Jaina uttered the last part so quietly she could barely hear it with her own ears.

She wasn't stupid. Even with her limited experience with men and dating she knew that there was something going on between her and Jag. The fact that his kisses made her toes curl and she felt empty when his arms weren't around her told her that much. But never in her wildest dreams would she have thought it went deeper than that.

"Yes." Jag finally managed to croak out. The smile came to her face involuntarily and it felt like her face would split in two from the sheer size of it.

"Do you?" She asked trying not to laugh when he looked puzzled.

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me?" If he said no now she knew it would crush her, but she had to hear it. She had to know if he felt the same way. Her knees were starting to hurt from kneeling on the hard ground but she swore she would sit here forever just to get his answer. Even if it wasn't the one she wanted.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Jaina asked, almost pleading to hear the words.

"I love you, Jaina Solo." He breathed out quietly, the words leaving him in a rush almost as if he was afraid he wouldn't be able to say it if he didn't do it quickly.

Jaina attacked his mouth with her own as he brought his arms up to pull her closer and they fell into the boulder behind him. She buried her hands in his hair pushing herself as close to him as she could. His hands moved from her hips up her torso and she moaned into his mouth as they made their way up to her face slowly.

Breaking the kiss Jaina took a few deeps breathes as she rested her forehead against his and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Jagged Fel."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~


	18. Chapter 18

**Well since I'm home with a sick kid...again...you get the next chapter already. LOL**

Hope it was worth the wait.**  
**  
**\__/**

She was sore and dirty and all she wanted to do was fall into bed when they got back to the house. A day spent checking all the fighters and bigger transports was fun in theory, but her muscles were screaming in protest right now. Jag walked slowly beside her looking every bit as tired and dirty as she was. He reached over to grab her hand and brought it up to his lips placing a kiss on her palm.

The small action revitalized her a little and suddenly the trek home didn't seem so disagreeable. They got to the house and when they opened the door, the smell washed over them, causing Jaina to close her eyes and inhale deeply. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now.

Jag chuckled from beside her as they walked into the kitchen and Cem looked up from the table with a smile.

"Figured you guys would be hungry." He said and Jaina laughed as Jag practically tore a chair out from under the table to sit in it. "Wash your hands there buddy." He teased at his brother. Jag mumbled but walked over to the sink that Jaina was standing in front of already.

He reached his arms around her to put his hands under the water and kissed the side of her neck and she washed both sets of their hands. Cem groaned behind them at their display but said nothing.

A few minutes after they had sat down Kyp and Wedge walked in and pulled up some chairs to the table. It seemed like all they did was talk about the attack lately and Jag found the conversations bordering on tedious for the first time in his life. He knew they were necessary but he hated them at the moment. All it did was remind him that he was going to have to leave Jaina soon. Two days to be exact.

His mood altered, he pushed the spoon around in his soup absently as he listened to the discussion. Glancing over he noticed that Jaina was doing the same thing so he reached over and laid his hand on her thigh, squeezing lightly. She graced him with a small smile but went back to playing with her food.

"Last reports show he has a small armada at his disposal. About 2/3 of those are fighters. We're going to be down in numbers but with the shield modifications I think we should be able to handle it.

"You think?" Cem joked with his uncle.

"Yeah, he gave his fighters more firepower than the bigger fleet ships. They have better shields. My guess is the fighters are more expendable hence the difference in numbers." Jag offered, as he set his utensil down and leaned back in the chair heavily.

"How many men does he have at his disposal if he thinks they're expendable?" Wedge questioned rhetorically.

"They of course don't know he thinks that. He lavishes them with promises and builds their pride up and unfortunately they believe it. It helps that he recruits them so young." Jaina interjected still pushing the remains of her meal around. "Last I heard he was recruiting as young as 12."

"So he essentially is sending children to their deaths?" Jag asked in disbelief, though he knew it shouldn't surprise him.

"You bet that luscious butt he does." Jaina mumbled. Suddenly she realized it was quiet and when she looked up her stomach dropped to her feet. "Frag. I said that out loud didn't I?" She asked quietly. The group before her showed a myriad of things on their faces, amusement being the most dominant. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she chanced a glance at Jag.

The fire in his eyes was evident as was the way he kept fighting the smirk that his lips were trying to form.  
The old Jaina would have dropped her fork and ran from the room, embarrassed to her very core. But she was more comfortable around these people and around Jag. So instead, she just frowned and went back to mauling the food in front of her.

The trio continued their conversation much as before, without any help from Jag and Jaina. After a few minutes she picked up her plate and Jag's and put them in the sink. Jag watched her tired steps and decided they both were done. Rising he bid the men goodnight and grabbed Jaina before he made his way upstairs.

**\__/**

Jag walked into the room a minute after Jaina and found her standing at the foot of the bed staring absently at it. Quietly he took his boots off and watched her sway a little.

"So I have a luscious butt?" Jag joked quietly as he came up behind her and wound his arms around her waist. He didn't have to see her face to know it was flaming.

"I always say the wrong thing." She mumbled shyly as she turned and buried her face in his chest. Jag chuckled softly and squeezed her tighter.

"No, you don't. But I will admit you're very amusing most of the time." He whispered in her ear and smiled widely at the shudder that ran down her at the action. Placing a soft kiss on the shell of her ear Jag closed his eyes as he felt her hands spread out across his lower back. Even after their declarations he had kept things tame, letting her guide the physical part of their relationship.

He took a deep breath, her scent washing over him as her hands started to move slowly up and down his back. With one final kiss to her neck he pulled back slightly and when their eyes met he sighed with contentment. The lust and love he saw there overwhelmed him a little as he rubbed his thumb across the apple of her cheek.

Jag searched her eyes for a few seconds before he slowly lowered his head towards hers and stopped right before he reached her lips. Breaths apart he held the space as her hands fisted in his shirt and he heard a hum of frustration escape her. Smiling Jag pursed his lips out to meet hers in a gentle, chaste kiss which didn't sit well with her.

"Jagged." She growled and he chuckled at her frustration as he continued to tease her with small kisses knowing that she wanted more.

Finally she'd had enough and pushed him backwards catching him off guard and smiling as he fell back onto the end of the bed. Jaina didn't waste time as she jumped on him and straddled his waist holding his arms down on either side of his head. They both knew he could break her hold easily but he wasn't about to. He was kind of enjoying a pushy Jaina right now.

"Problem, sweetheart?" He asked sweetly as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Not anymore." Jaina mumbled as she lowered her head and twisted to kiss Jag softly on the neck. Sucking in a breath he closed his eyes and warred with the need to touch her. Letting others be in control was rather difficult for him but he was learning. And he wasn't about to ruin this for her. Jag laid there enjoying the soft kisses she was giving him until he felt her tongue graze the edge of his jaw and behind it.

He let out a slow breath and clenched his mouth shut as she kept moving back towards his ear. A few days ago she had found a spot there that had rendered him useless and he was both dreading and eager for her to find it again. Her tongue scraped over the area lightly and he lost the war with his hands.

Breaking Jaina's loose grip he reached up and dug his fingers into her hips hard enough to make her buck slightly against him. Jag waited a few more seconds before he tired of her teasing and turned his head to capture her lips with his own.

They traded slow opened mouthed kisses as Jag ran his hands from Jaina's hips down to her ass and pulled her roughly against him. When she tangled her tongue tentatively with his a groan escaped and he rolled them over exchanging their positions. Their mouths never ceased to devour the other as he copied her earlier action of holding her hands hostage next to her head.

Jag smiled at her small moan of protest when he broke their kisses and traveled his lips down her jaw line and her neck, just ghosting over the skin. The top of her suit was open, exposing her collarbones and giving him just a glimpse of skin before her tank. He peppered her skin with small kisses as he worked his way from one side to the next. Not wanting to let her hands go Jag leaned down to undo a few snaps with his teeth and uncovered more area for his lips to worship.

She struggled slightly against his hold, her hands wanting to feel him as he nipped the swell of her breast slightly then ran his tongue over the spot. He transferred his attention to the other side and reached up to put both her wrists in one of his hands. Slowly, he ran the free hand down her arm and over across her chest to rip open the jumpsuit down to her waist.

Jaina's back bowed off the bed slightly as he spread his fingers out over the left side of her rib cage and underneath her tank, the tips of his fingers brushing the bottom of her breast. Her breath caught when he wrapped his hand around her waist and his mouth moved lower to where her jumpsuit covered her lower half. As he laid a kiss on her bellybutton he looked back up to find her watching him.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Jaina tore her hands from his grasp and grabbing the collar of his jumpsuit pulled him back up her body. Their lips connected roughly and Jaina felt Jag nip her bottom lip hard as she pulled the top of his jumpsuit apart. Her hands, having a mind of their own, ran down from his neck to his stomach and then back up as Jaina pushed the cloth back over his shoulders.

Working together they freed his arms from the sleeves and Jag attacked her lips vigorously at the feeling of Jaina's nails running lightly down his chest. Gently she pushed against his chest, telling him she wanted to roll over again. Jag complied and grabbing her hips he rolled them.

When his back met open air he tore his mouth from hers and pulled her close to absorb as much of the impending impact as he could. A grunt escaped him as well as the air in his lungs as he met the floor. They lay there for a second trying to catch their breath and their bearings before he finally spoke.

"You ok?" He asked quietly as Jaina lifted her head and gave him a befuddled look.

"Yeah, I think so." She responded and they stared at each other before breaking into laughter. Resting her forehead on his chest Jaina fought to catch her breath as all the anticipation and nervous energy she had been holding onto exited in her laughter.

"Well…that was interesting." Jag supplied as their laughter started to subside. Jaina tucked her head under his chin and he leaned down to kiss the crown of her head softly, the urgency from before having dwindled down to a simmer.

They lay there for a few moments just enjoying each other's company. Jag thought he could fall asleep here easily but knew he would regret it in the morning. Just before he was going to move Jaina wrinkled her brow and sat up from Jag's chest slightly. Slowly she withdrew herself from him and stood up, moving in the direction of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked rising up enough to look over the top of the bed.

"We stink, Jagged. I'm going to take a shower." Jaina called over her shoulder as he watched her rip open the rest of her jumpsuit. He felt his body respond even though he could only see the back of her. Sighing heavily he fell back down to the floor and put his hand over his eyes. The sound of water met his ears not helping his issue any.

A moment later he felt a presence standing above him and opened his eyes to find Jaina standing above him clothed only in her tank top and some very questionable underthings.

"Are you going to join me? The hot water won't last forever." She smirked earning a groan from Jag. As she walked away he knocked his head lightly against the floor as he fought his libido. Suddenly he felt something settle over his eyes and sitting up slightly he removed the fabric to see Jaina's tank in his hand.

Guess they were going to conserve water.

**\__/**

Jaina lay content and sleepy under the covers as she watched Jag pull on a pair of sleep pants. She couldn't ever remember feeling this fulfilled before and she pushed back the thoughts that were blaring to be heard. Their time together was limited and she was not going to waste it by thinking about the extended absence they would have from each other.

Looking up from across the room, he smiled when he found her eyes on him. Jag turned the lights off and made his way over to the bed, slipping under the covers to pull her to him.

"Are you ok?" The concern in his voice washing over her and causing her to kiss his lips lightly.

"More than ok." Jaina answered, her smile mirroring the one that bloomed on his face. Snuggling into his chest she let the beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

**\__/**

When she woke in the morning she found herself alone and the sheets cold where Jag had slept. She had guessed he was going to get up early but had hoped to wake up to him. Stretching she settled back into the covers and debated on what to do next. While staying in bed sounded heavenly she was anxious to see Jag fly again.

Deciding she could sleep in some other time Jaina got up and dressed practically running down the steps a few minutes later. She didn't bother looking for Cem knowing he would be at command post with her uncle as Jag ran through a couple of exercises with the squadrons.

Her feet pounded out a steady rhythm as she made her way down the dirt path throwing out a greeting here and there. She slowed as she neared the main hangar and when she stepped in the door she took a deep breathe at the familiar smells there. Brandy eyes opened to find the two men she had expected across the room staring intently at the screens in front of them.

Cem looked up briefly as she moved up behind her uncle who was seated in one of the chairs. He gifted her with a smile and handed her a headset without asking. Giddy she slapped it on her head and relaxed as Jag's voice flowed over her.

"B squadron, you need to tighten up your attack line a little. You're lagging in the rear and even Zekk's inexperienced fighters will find the hole."

"Not sure Jaina would be happy to hear you're paying attention to how lagging in the rear I am Jagged." Myri joked as her headset erupted with laughter.

"Can it, Antilles. Just bring your squadron up. Smartass." He added the latter quietly but still received chuckles at the comment.

They had seven squadrons at their disposal. Not much, but with the experience that had been tallied up between all of them it was something. Myri of course was leading one squadron along with Wedge. Though she didn't have as much combat experience as her father the little she did combined with her genetics were not expected to be a deterrent.

Mirax and Mara were taking two other squads. Both women had more than enough flight and combat time and were perfect for the positions. Valin was staying behind as well to lead one of the groups. The rest of the squadron leaders were both seasoned pros in their own rights and Luke was confident that they would hold their own.

Jaina watched the monitor excitedly as Jag's small team engaged Myri and Valin's teams. They had tried to get in as much practice as possible lately without burning everyone out. The last thing they needed was tired fighters. Zekk would cut them down quicker than they could react.

Her smile widened as she heard Kyp and Coran's voice join the mix. It hadn't been a surprise to know that most of Jag's crew were accomplished pilots. Of course he would only have the best on his team, but Kyp had told her it had been a while since they had seen any major action.

They still hadn't talked about what she was going to do during the battle but she knew it was going to have to be said soon. She had her guesses of course but hadn't pushed the issue. Bringing herself back to the present, she watched for the next hour as Jag threw everything he could at the squadrons.

Cem finally told the fighters to call it a day and Jaina laughed as she heard a chorus of relief fly over the headset. As much as they protested she knew they all loved being in the air. Handing her headset back to Cem she sat on the edge of the communications platform to wait the fighter's arrival.

As the squadrons trickled in, she absently smiled and greeted most of the members, having met and talked to them at some point since their arrival. But of course the person she was really waiting for was at the end of the parade of people.

Her grin grew wider as she watched Kyp and Jag shove each other playfully while making their way across the hangar floor. Jag had told her that Kyp was not happy with his decision to go in solo and things between them had gotten a little strained for a few days. Looking at them now she would guess they had tabled their issues as they behaved like adolescents.

"Hey, squirt." Kyp greeted, ruffling her hair as he walked by her and chuckling at her attempt to smack his hand away. Jaina stood slowly as she patted her hair back down and glared at the smirk on Jag's face. Reaching out Jag pulled her towards him and rested his chin on her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How long have you been here?" He asked quietly.

"About an hour." Jaina responded, a sigh escaping her. Jag pulled back slightly and when she looked up at him he swept in to capture her lips in a kiss. They kept it low key, though not really on purpose. The heat that had been between them last night was on simmer and they simply enjoyed the moment for right now. A shout brought them out of their bubble.

"Stop mauling Jaina, and come on Fel." Kyp yelled back over his shoulder before he went through the door at the end of the room.

Jag broke the kiss and placed one last peck on her forehead before he stepped back and grabbed her hand. Slowly they made their way across the hangar floor.

"We have one last meeting before tomorrow to make sure everything is accounted for." Jag told her quietly earning just a nod from his companion.

Everyone was waiting for them when they entered and Jag sat down pulling Jaina into the seat next to him. For the next hour she sat and listened to the plans that she was quite sure she could recite in her sleep at this point. She still hadn't been told what she was expected to do and was tired of waiting for everyone to say something.

"Well, since I haven't been given a flight assignment or _any_ assignment actually, I'm going to assume I'm not going." Jaina joked lightly, the silence feeling oppressive in the room. Next to her Jag cleared his throat and nodded.

"You're going with Kyp and the crew. There's a run in the outer rim that I've needed to do for a while. No time like the present to do it." His voice was quiet but didn't waiver with the emotion that was shining in his eyes. Jaina frowned at the expressions she was getting around the table.

"Ok." Heads came up in surprise at her simple comment and she stifled a laugh at the comical scene. "What? Did you think I was going to throw a fit?"

"Yes. We did." Tenel said, shock still clinging to her features. While a part of her felt ire rise at her friend's answer she tamped down the feeling. She could throw a fit, but it would only serve to make everyone feel worse. Especially Jag.

"Well I can if it will make you feel better." A smirk started on Jaina's face and she felt the tension in the room dial down slightly. "I'm not happy about it, don't get me wrong. It's the last place I want to be considering most of the people I care about are going to be involved in this little battle. But I'm also aware that I would be more of a liability than a help in this instance. You have more than enough mechanics and if it will put everyone's mind at ease then I'll go quietly."

Jag squeezed her hand in response and she smiled softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. A few minutes later the meeting broke up and she looked up in confusion at Jag as he stood.

"I'll be right back. I need to talk to Kyp real quick." He ran his fingers over her cheek quickly as he walked out the door after his friend. Someone plopped down next to her and she looked over to see her uncle smile.

"I know this is hard for you right now, Jaina. I just wanted to tell you how proud I was of you." Luke said quietly as they watched some of the stragglers mill around Cem's living room.

"Proud? That I didn't act like a two year old?" She answered shooting her uncle a weird look.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure if I should say thank you or kriff you for that." Luke chuckled at her response and took a deep breath before he continued.

"Despite your age, you've led a relatively sheltered life Jaina. You haven't had to deal with the atrocities of war or a lot of the realities of life that some your age have. Yet you've handled everything thrown at you with the grace of someone much older."

"Obviously no one has told you about my first few weeks with Jag's crew." Jaina mumbled earning a laugh from her uncle.

"No, they told me. You remind me so much of Leia before she met Han. You were both very naïve but hopeful and that's not always a successful combination. But both of you managed to make the best out of what you have. You both chose to see the bright side and grow instead of letting obstacles hold you back."

Jaina said nothing as she processed her uncle's words. Growing up she had always been compared to her father more than her mother. While she wasn't ashamed of her mother she had always connected with Han easier and was surprised to hear her uncle shine a light on the similarities she had failed to see herself.

"Thank you." She told Luke quietly. Her uncle graced her with a smile and pulled her into a hug.

"No, thank you. We have so much to catch up on when this is over, but I'm glad we got to spend some time together before. It will help to remind me what I've got to come home to."

**\__/**  
**  
You know what to do!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes...it's an update. Surprisingly I just started typing last night and it worked. I hope. lol**

Happy Paranoia Day. How appropriate it's on a Monday this year. LOL

Enjoy! I'll send out PM's later since I'm at work.**  
**  
**\__/**

They had gone to bed early the night before and slept in that morning trying to get as much time together as they could. Jaina's emotions went back and forth between sadness, acceptance and anger. Sadness that she had only touched the surface of this thing that was between her and Jag before they were forced into separation. Acceptance that it had to be this way even if she didn't like it. And anger at the one person who would heap the blame for all of it. Though her anger at Zekk was nothing new, she was finding it difficult to stop it from consuming her.

Cem walked to the main hangar with them but it wasn't a silent walk. Jag refused to let it be. If he could lighten Jaina's mood just a little bit then he would chit chat as long as possible. His brother was going on the flagship with Luke to help coordinate the fighters; otherwise he would have asked him to go with Jaina. The younger Fel had told them he would do whatever they needed, even stay behind with the settlement but Luke had wanted to utilize as many of his experienced people as possible.

Most of the fighters had been transferred to the freighters during the night and there were only a handful of ships left. The Doom stood in the middle, towering over the smaller shuttles and the few fighters that hadn't vacated the building yet.

Jag glanced at Jaina and was surprised to see the small smile that her lips had curved up into as she stared at his ship. A small tug of satisfaction was felt in his chest to see her react so positively to his pride and joy. He pulled his gaze away from her and looked over the Doom trying not to think about if it was the last time he would ever see her.

Wedge and Luke waited at the ramp of the Doom laughing quietly at Kyp and Tenel having a 'conversation'. The trio stopped before they reached the group and Cem turned to Jaina and didn't say anything as he wrapped her up in his embrace. He hugged her for a moment before pulling back and giving her the Fel smile.

"Be safe." Jaina told him quietly as she reached up to cup his cheek.

"I will if you stay out of trouble." He snarked then laughed outright at her eye roll. Cem winked at her and then made his way over to one of the shuttles. He had said his farewells to Jag's crew earlier and chose not to linger in case he became overwhelmed.

The remaining two walked over to the group and Wedge and Luke both hugged Jaina before they followed Cem's earlier path. She snorted quietly as Jag's the remaining crew of the Doom boarded their earlier mood forgotten.

Before she could react, Jag turned her towards him and captured her lips in a heated kiss, his hands buried deep into her hair. Jaina wrapped her arms around his waist and curled her hands into the back of his shirt as they held onto their last few seconds. When Jag pulled away and rested his forehead against hers she felt dampness on her cheeks and realized she was crying softly.

"Remember your promise." She whispered as Jag ran his thumbs over her cheeks and cradled her head in his hands.

"I will do everything in my power to come back to you sweetheart. I promise you." He kissed her sweetly this time, wanting to sear the feel of her lips into his brain to carry with him into the darkness of space.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And then he was gone.

**\__/**

Kyp watched her as he flew the ship out of the hangar and in the opposite direction of their friends and family. After watching their goodbye from the cockpit of the Doom he had reached out to whatever deity or power was in charge of the universe and begged it to make sure that Jagged came home.

Before their stop on Corellia he would have been waiting for her to break. Waiting for the tears to fall and the anger to manifest. Now, he just waited for her to seek the comfort he knew she would need. He navigated them into position and then smacked the button for light speed and it happened.

Jaina flung herself at him and he couldn't help the smile that formed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and took deep breaths to keep the tears at bay. Kyp pulled her into his lap and held her as she released the emotions she had kept from Jag.  
A few minutes later she leaned back and he pushed the hair out of her face and forced her to look at him.

"Better?" He asked quietly, laughing when she made a face. "He'll come back to you Jaina. You know how I am so sure?" She shook her head slightly and he smiled widely.

"He has something to come back to."

**\__/**

The need to find a dark, locked room and a nice big bottle of whiskey was overwhelming after they punched into light speed. Instead he walked towards the control center of the ship and found his uncle, brother and Luke. The Interceptor was the flagship for the whole operation and contained Wedge and Myri's squadron's as well as the extra fighters in its hold.

Mara and Valin had their squadrons on The Dreadnaught and Mirax and the other squadron were located on The Argos. Each battleship was coming in on a different angle towards Coruscant so they wouldn't draw attention until the last possible moment. They would be close enough to the action to offer a minimum amount of assistance should any of the squadron's need it.

The three men greeted him silently as he walked through the door then turned back towards each other as they waited for Jag to come and join them. They briefly discussed approximate times and any issues that had come up after takeoff, which thankfully were few, and found that everything was working as planned. Then they turned to Jag's part of the plan.

"Jag, what if this doesn't work?" Wedge asked his nephew quietly.

"We don't have any choice. It has to work. I'm relying on Zekk's proclivity towards patterns and should he break his habits for once…well I'll just have to improvise." He added, giving his uncle a small smirk.

**\__/**

_18 hours later…_

Cem stood in the doorway of Jag's room and watched as he zipped up his flight suit. They hadn't talked much in the last few hours, but that wasn't unusual for them. Jag had never been much of a conversationalist.

His brother stood and turned to face him as he reached down for his helmet.

"I really don't like you going in alone." Cem told him quietly and sighed as the elder Fel rolled his eyes.

"We've been over this Cem. It's the only way." Jag spoke again before he could utter a sound. "The only _effective_ way."

"Not sure I agree with that but the old men do."

Jag smiled and walked over to the door pulling his brother into the room and allowing the door to close. Taking a deep breath he cuffed his neck and waited until Cem looked at him.

"You just concentrate on making sure his fleet is decimated. Let me worry about the psycho."

Cem shook his head but had a smile on his face as Jag pulled him into an embrace.  
"It'll work out little brother. Trust me."

**\__/**

Jaina watched from the copilot seat as Kyp deftly maneuvered them in and out of the heavy planetary traffic. She'd never been to Heimi but she knew she didn't want to come back here. It looked to be devoid of any natural resources such as dirt or grass or even trees. Kyp assured her that the other side of the planet was vastly different than what she was looking at now but she really couldn't find it in herself to care.

She had essentially been running on autopilot since they had left and thankfully the crew had given her time to herself. They missed Jag as much as she did and were just as worried but they didn't attempt to make her feel better which she perversely appreciated. She wasn't sure anything could take her mind off of wondering how everyone else was doing…especially Jag.

The assault should be beginning soon and the thought of not knowing the outcome until it was over was not a comfort to her. They were too far away to get any reports and of course the crew of the Doom would be the last thing anyone was thinking of in the middle of a battle.

A sigh escaped her and she heard Kyp chuckle next to her.

"Don't worry. This is a pretty big shipment. It'll take your mind off things." He offered as he effortlessly slid into a docking bay.

"I doubt that, but bring it on."

**\__/**

Jag sighed heavily as he sat drifting in space. In just a few minutes he would appear on Zekk's radar and everything after that would require him to shut down emotionally. It would be the only way for him to get through the hell he knew he was going to encounter.

Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths and felt a smile come to his face as thoughts of Jaina drifted into his head. The tension eased slightly until his ship alerted him that he had been noticed.

He flipped the switch to activate his radio and sat back.

"Unidentified vessel, please state your name and your intentions." Jag couldn't help the snort that escaped him at the 'unidentified' comment. Zekk's computers knew exactly who this ship belonged to. Apparently he was going to play dumb.

"Well, since that little screen in front of you already tells you who I am how about I just tell you my intentions. I'm here to see Zekk." Silence greeted his response and he fought the urge to roll his eyes at the wait.

"Captain Fel. Please land in the main hangar. Someone will show you where to land."  
Jag did roll his eyes then as he fired his thrusters and maneuvered his way towards the main hangar. He wasn't surprised by the small regiment of soldiers he found as he entered the huge room. His dear cousin was probably not entirely sure of his intentions at the moment. They had the upper hand for now.

**\__/**

As soon as Jag's signal was lost Wedge sat back in his seat heavily. They had known that once Jag was inside the castle limits he would disappear from the radar but knowing didn't make it any easier. Now all they could do was wait.

Jag has suggested they wait an hour to let him try to either lull Zekk into a false sense of security or to cause as much of a ruckus as he could. Personally, Wedge hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to find his oldest friend standing there.

"Why don't you go and get your squad ready. I'm sure Myri could use a distraction as well." The younger man suggested. Wedge sighed and stood up to allow Luke to take over his seat. Cem was seated in the other seat to the left and he looked up at his uncle and nodded. They had all promised not to say goodbye to each other. The three family members had sat down before they had even left Coreillia and had a small heart to heart over a bottle of whiskey and that was as close as they would come to saying goodbye. Shared memories and laughs had been traded and Wedge knew that if anything happened it would be enough.

**\__/**

It had taken him a full five minutes to shut down his systems. Normally it would take him a fraction of that time but he was stalling. And he was sure they knew it too. Still the men who awaited his arrival showed no signs of impatience as they stood there staring at his ship.

Jag opened the hatch and set his helmet down on the console in front of him.

"Here goes nothing." He mumbled as he hoisted himself up and out of the cockpit and crouched on top of his fighter. Shutting the hatch he punched in a code to lock it and a timer started counting down. In fifteen minutes the shields would go up and no one would be able to approach it. He had one of two remotes to disarm the defense and had locked his in the cockpit. Cem had the other.

Lithely he jumped down and bent his knees to cushion the blow as he landed. Standing up he straightened the hem of his jacket and walked over towards the small group that waited for him, weapons now drawn.

**\__/**

He found himself walking down the hallway towards the hangar mindlessly going over strategy and before he knew it he was standing on the hangar floor watching the activity that was happening. His brain registered Myri across the room and he smiled as he walked towards her.

She finished talking to one of her team and dismissed them after a few minutes to face her father.

"You all set to go?" He asked, knowing damn well she was. His youngest daughter nodded and he reached over to pull her to him. "Be careful, ok?" He asked quietly.  
"I will if you will." Myri retorted back and he chuckled softly and kissed her head before letting her go and watching her walk over to her fighter.

**\__/**

"Sir?"

Zekk turned around quickly glaring at the young man that had interrupted his thoughts.

"What!?"

"We detected a ship entering our atmosphere that requested permission to land. It's waiting in the hangar now."

"Well cadet that's some very interesting news." Zekk said icily as he advanced on the poor man. "Now tell me why I should give a shit."

He watched as the man swallowed heavily and started to shake slightly. Lately instilling fear in his men hadn't brought him quite as much joy as usual.

"Jagged Fel is the pilot sir."

Zekk's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as a sick smile came to his face.

"I'll be right there."

**\__/**

Wedge checked his computer for the millionth time as he checked the formation of his squad. They still had a small amount of time until Jag's one hour was up and he was finding it hard to be patient. His com crackled to life.

"Personally, I say we go in." Luke's simple reply brought a smile to his face. "The longer you guys sit there doing nothing the more everyone is going to doubt themselves and fatigue is going to sit in."

"I agree. But I promised him an hour. I think we can survive fifteen more minutes."

**\__/**

Once his feet had hit the floor of the hangar he had slammed his captain persona into place. He knew it was going to be the only thing that got him through this little visit with his dear cousin. A sense of peace overcame him as he turned off his emotions and started to rely on his instincts.

He glanced down at his chrono and saw there was only fifteen minutes left of his hour. For once he hoped Zekk wouldn't dally with his arrival.

"Got somewhere to be Fel?" One of the guardsmen said snidely.

Jag looked up and smirked.

"Yeah, your wife was expecting me in five minutes but I'm sure she'll understand why I'm a little late." The glare that the man leveled at him was comical and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. It was so easy to get a rise out of his kind.

The doors at the end of the hangar opened and Jag looked up to find Zekk walking towards them with a couple of guards. He wondered if the man even went to the fresher alone but stopped his thoughts before they made him laugh. No emotions. He had to remember that.

"Zekk." Jag said with a smirk on his face. Suddenly he felt his knees give out on him and he clenched his teeth to keep from making a noise as his knees were painfully jarred by the metal floor. Apparently the big guard that had been standing next to him thought he wasn't showing respect to Zekk.

"That's better." Came his cousin's cool voice. Jag moved only his eyes up to glare at the prince. "I think I've been too lenient with you Jagged. You really should learn to show a little more reverence to your superiors.

"Well when you find one let me know." Jag spat out. Zekk's face remained impassive but he knew it had pissed him off. He would just have to be satisfied with the knowledge.

"So, to what do I owe this visit?" Zekk asked quietly.

"Well I was in the area and I just thought I'd drop by, see how things were going here in hell. Just wanted to catch up." Jag replied and watched a myriad of emotions show in his cousin's eyes. It was so much fun to rile him up but he also knew that the more pissed Zekk was the more he would go on instinct and become easily distracted.  
It took the prince a moment to regain his control and then he gifted Jag with a sinister leer.

"Then allow me to extend you some hospitality my dear cousin."

**\__/**

Myri was staring at the countdown clock with apprehension and excitement. Jag's time was up and now they could finally do something. Idleness had never been her favorite thing.

"Alright boys and girls. Time to bring the hurt." She told her team as she stared at the invisible boundary line on her screen. They had stayed far enough back that by the time they hit the line that would make them appear on Zekk's sensors they would be at full speed and hopefully have a small advantage in the attack.

Pushing the buttons to arm her fighter she took a deep breath and accelerated into attack speed, knowing her squad was doing the same behind her.

Alarms sounded in her cockpit as the radar registered the other waves all converging on the same spot. They had known that stealth wasn't going to do them much good against Zekk's army so they had opted to all attack at once.

As they neared the planet Myri opened her com one last time.

"Fire at will kids."

**\__/**

Zekk had just gotten Jag settled into a cell when someone came running down the hall and ran into the room.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at the soldier but pulled back as he noticed the man's face.

"We're under attack sir. Six squads of fighters appeared in space and three Class A cruisers are right behind them." The man said quickly, gasping for breath after the words.

Zekk stood there momentarily stunned before he turned to stare at Jag.

"Surprise."

He was practically snarling as he took in what had happened. Zekk whipped around and started to walk towards the door barking orders.

"Take him to the pit. I'll be there shortly." He ordered. Jag didn't like the sound of that. "And have the Solos brought as well. It would do them well to know what happens when I am not pleased."

**\__/**

The small number of fighters that were already stationed in orbit around the planet were easily dispatched but Wedge knew it was only going to be a few minutes before the fleet started to rise from the planet.

Maneuvering back into position he checked on his squad and was pleased to see everyone at full power and shields and already in formation. Maybe they had a chance after all.  
Alarms sounded and he looked up to see a swarm of Zekk's fighters coming their way and smiled.

"Showtime." He whispered to himself.

**\__/**

Mara was concentrating on the taking down the fighter in front of her when a bright light filled her cockpit and forced her to slam her eyes shut.

"What the frag was that?!" Someone said over the comm. Glancing at her screen Mara saw that three of her squad were now gone. Luke's voice came over the air.

"Mara, I need you to take out that ion cannon, Love."

"Mirax?" She called after she had changed frequencies.  
"Yeah?"

"I'm taking my flight down to the planet. Can you guys cover our absence?"

"Of course." Mara chuckled and switched back to the main frequency.

"I'm on it farmboy."

**\__/**

**I apologize for the abupt end but it was the best place to do it. I'm working on the next chapter so...I'm not making any promises. LOL Leave me some love! Please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Thanksgiving...late. lol Hope everyone had a good turkey day and didn't overeat. ******

**Here's your next update. I don't know if I said this before but I'm not good at battle scenes so be merciful to me please. lol And don't kill me at the end of this update. Cause you know you want to see how the story ends...so do I. lol******

**If you need musical inspiration while you're reading the battle scenes then here's what I listened to while writing:******

**Overcome by Creed****  
****Again by Flyleaf****  
****Anything Apocolyptica******

**Enjoy!******

\__/

Zekk stormed down the hallway towards the control center as he tried to rein his anger in. He should have known Jag's sudden appearance was not a good thing. The door slid open in front of him and he stalked over towards one of the panels.

"Report." He barked at the man sitting there.

"Um, yes sir. Six squadrons entered our airspace approximately fifteen minutes ago. They all came in from different vectors but appear to have the same heading."

"And what has been done since they were detected?" The prince asked almost sounding bored.

"We launched three squadrons immediately, sir, and should have five more in the air within five minutes. We've also activated the ion cannons to take out as many of the enemy ships as possible."

For once it seemed as if someone was doing their job. Zekk nodded absently at the man and made a quick decision.

"Very well. Commander Reddick is in charge until I finish with my guests. I'll be my office and then the pit in the event someone has any issues bringing down the squads."

Zekk turned without waiting for an answer and left the room. Surely his men could handle a handful of measly squads. He had more important things to do.

**\__/**

Wiping her forearm across her forehead, Jaina stood up straight and winced at the cracks that followed her action. Kyp had been right about the work giving her something else to focus on. Not that she would ever tell him that. She reached over for her water bottle and was just about to tip it back when she spied Kyp leaving the room again.

Within the last hour he had left at least three times that she had noticed. She had tried to ignore the rock that had been sitting in the bottom of her stomach at her friend's action but it was becoming harder to do with each successive disappearance. Her eyes flicked over the rest of the crew taking in their body language. Coran and Tenel were working side by side on the other side of the hangar and she could see they were having a conversation. Both were not as relaxed as they usually were but that could be because of the extra work they were all having to do.

Jysella was over to Jaina's right and about three meters away but she was completely wrapped up in what she was doing. As if sensing Jaina's gaze the young woman looked up and gave her a small smile before getting back to work.

Finally, realizing that her thought process was only going to make her crazy, she took a big drink of her water then got back to work. She was going to have to trust Kyp to let her know what was going on. There wasn't much she could do at this point anyway.

**\__/**

Mara was still trying to evade the ion cannons 15 minutes later. Whoever was manning those things definitely knew what they were doing. Not that she was worried about it. Just meant it wasn't going to be as quick as she wanted.

One of her wingmen had been hit by the cannons a few minutes ago and her remaining wingman was in bad shape.

"Kira, go back up to the Dreadnaught. You're just going to get killed down here." Mara told the younger woman.

"Mara…"

"Go. I can deal with this." She told her forcefully and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the other ship veer off course and back towards space.

Returning her attention back to the issue at hand, Mara searched her brain for a viable option. She'd already tried a handful of things that obviously hadn't worked and she was getting impatient now.

Her mind was divided between evading the ion streams coming her way and going through her inventory when it hit. The flashing screen in front of her showed a small group of concussion bombs in her inventory. The vague memory of Jag mentioning these little additions floated through her brain as her face broke out into a wide grin.

It had been a later meeting and by that time she had started tuning things out because they were just rehashing the same things. Jag had picked up a small shipment of concussion bombs and had no use for them on the Doom so he had suggested some of the ships be outfitted with them.

"That boy is so wasted on that damn pirate ship." She mumbled as she instructed the computer to change her weapons.  
"Sweetie? You know I hate to question you but I was just wondering where you were on taking those cannons out." Luke asked, hesitation lacing his voice as she waited for confirmation from the computer.

"Give me just another minute, farmboy and they won't be an issue anymore." Mara replied as she punched in where she wanted the bombs to go. There were five cannons and she had seven bombs. This would have to work on the first try because she wouldn't get a second chance.

**\__/**

Zekk paced his office as he fought to control his eagerness to get to the pit. The battle had been going for almost a whole hour before someone had come in to give him an update.

"Sir?"

Zekk didn't even answer the ensign. He simply looked up and gave the man an expectant look.

"They've taken our ion cannons out, sir. And three of our squadrons are gone."

Rage boiled through him at the incompetence that his men were showing. This should not be happening. The battle should already have been won and he should be enjoying his cousin's pain right now.

The young prince bit the side of his mouth to keep from screaming in frustration as he turned to look back out the large window in his office.

"Lock the castle down." He commanded quietly.

**\__/**

_An hour later…_

Slamming the last crate down on the floor of the hangar, Jaina turned and sat down on it as she finished her water. Coran and Jysella came into view and walked up the ramp towards her, both with smiles on their faces.

"I think I'm going to sleep for a week." Jaina joked as Coran came over to put his arms around her shoulders and sit next to her.

"You did good, kid. A few more shipments and you'll be able to have your own ship." They all shared a laugh and Jaina shook her head.

"No thank you. I'll leave that to Jag." She joked. Looking up she saw Tenel coming their way with a forced smile on her face. The rock that had taken up residence in her stomach made its presence known again at the sight.

"Kyp's finishing something up real quickly and then we're leaving." She told the trio as she walked past them and into the hold of the ship. Jysella stood up and came over to pull Jaina up off the crate.

"Come on. I hear the shower calling my name." She said as she pulled her in the same direction that Tenel had disappeared.

**\__/**

He concentrated on breathing deeply as he waited for the pain he knew was coming. Zekk was good at many things but fear and pain he was exceptional at. Pushing the feeling of helplessness away he brought an image of Jaina to his mind. He was here and she wasn't. This was a good thing. It was what he had intended to happen and a little pain wasn't going to kill him.

Snorting to himself, he allowed his shoulders to relax as the sound of the door opening greeted his ears. Waiting sucked. He would much rather get this over with than sit here in anticipation of what was to come.

Keeping his head bowed, he opened his eyes and concentrated on the shackles that were forcing him into the submissive position. He was on his knees, bent over slightly his arms encased in metal from his elbows and down. If he stood up he would be at an even greater disadvantage so he stayed put. Plus, Zekk would love to see him struggle.

The shuffling of feet caught his attention but he still didn't look up. Of course there would be an audience. Zekk thrived on it. He heard the sound of metal being dragged across the rock floor and held his breath for a moment. This was going to hurt.

**\__/**

Han pulled Leia closer to his side as they left his family at one end of the room. Curiously he eyed the man in the center, chained down to the floor. He felt shame that relief washed over him at the absence of his daughter in those shackles. They had no clue why they were here. The guards didn't offer any words as they had grabbed them from their cells and shoved them down the hall to this room.

He knew what was going to happen and he wasn't looking forward to it. Especially not with his family there. This man was going to serve as an example. Maybe not to them but to someone. He watched absently as armed men shuffled into the room and stationed themselves around the walls.

The object of his hatred waltzed into the room and he squeezed his wife tighter. Jaina was safe. He had to focus on that.

**\__/**

The oldest Solo boy watched curiously as Zekk walked over to the wall opposite them and stopped to gaze at the table standing there. The assortment of weapons it held had given him a chill as he had spied it moments ago. Torture was not something he wanted to watch but he knew they wouldn't be given a choice. He heard Anakin's breathing pick up and reached over to grab his hand. His brother held on tight as they both waited.

Zekk stepped back from the table and set his sights on the man in the middle of the room.

"Well, I have to say I'm not surprised you're in this position. You always did have bad judgement, but I thought surely you would never go against one of my edicts. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The man remained quiet, not even moving his head to acknowledge the prince's presence.

Zekk sighed and moved back towards the table.

"Very well. Let's get started on the fun then, shall we?" He joked, picking up a whip and running the tail through his left hand as he eyed the kneeling man again. Slowly, he walked around him, still toying with the weapon. A crack met Jacen's ears before he registered that the prince had moved his arm back.

He brought his arm back in another strike and Jacen focused on the man's face. It never flinched, or showed any emotion as Zekk continued to flay his back. Finally, bored with the man's lack of reaction he threw the offending item down and reached for another one.

The next item caused Anakin to gasp and Jacen squeezed his hand again in comfort. The last thing they needed was to draw attention to themselves, but he could understand his brother's reaction. It was a lethal looking weapon. A half meter long piece of wood was gripped in Zekk's hands with smaller sections of wood fanning out towards the end in a half circle. What made it evil looking was the sharp pieces of steel that littered the circle. They looked to be about 2 centimeters long and not sharpened to a point.

The captive man's face finally registered something as the first whack came down on his back. Small circles of red littered his back after a few more hits but still he said nothing. Jacen chanced a look at Zekk's face and saw that he was livid. He threw the weapon in the general direction of the table and walked closer to his prey. Grabbing a fistful of hair he ripped the man's head back and tried to make him look at him.

"Where is she, Jagged?" He demanded quietly, but Jacen read between the lines loud and clear. This man had seen Jaina!

No answer came from the pirate's lips and Zekk bared his teeth in anger.

"Where is she!?" He yelled and Jacen couldn't believe his ears when he heard a chuckle escape from the prisoner.

"Somewhere you'll never find her, no matter what you do to me, cousin." Jag sneered back with a slight smile on his face.

"You will tell me where she is!" The prince roared at him.

"No." Was the defiant response.

Jerking Jag's head back again, Zekk moved in front of him to force the pirate to look at him.

"I will find her. If you don't tell me I'll still hunt her down and she will still be mine Jagged. I might go easier on her and you if you just tell me."

"Kriff off, Zekk. You'll never find her. My crew will make sure of it."

The prince stared at him for a moment longer, before dropping his hand and stomping over to the table again. He grabbed another item and Jacen heard his mother gasp when he turned back around. The bright red poker caused a few people in the room to move back as if they were the ones being tortured.

Zekk slowly advanced on his cousin with a sick smile on his face. Without any warning, he thrust the hot iron at Jag and actually laughed as he finally heard a sound from his victim.

Jag grunted painfully and fought to stay upright as the poker sank into his side. He pulled an image of Jaina back to his mind and tried not to focus on the pain. She was safe he repeated like a mantra in his head. They wouldn't let anything happen to her. Another pain radiated in his back and he fought back a verbal response to this one as well. Kriff that hurt.

Breathing heavily, he fought the black spots that swam in his vision and refused to fall over. He didn't want to give Zekk the satisfaction of knowing how much this hurt. Passing out wouldn't be much better.

He felt a presence in front of him and he moved his eyes up to stare at his cousin's face. The evil smirk pissed him off more than anything, but he didn't react. That's what Zekk wanted. Instead, he just stared at him.

A roar ripped through his throat as he felt the poker burn through the right side of his chest. Strangely, the pain wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but then he realized he was probably in shock. Taking a moment to pull himself together as much as he could he looked up at Zekk again.

"I will find her." He sneered. "And you my dear cousin, will be dead. Your crew won't be far behind, because I will not show them any mercy for keeping what is mine from me." The last thing Jag thought before Zekk shoved on the poker still in his chest was his regret at never telling Jaina goodbye.

**\__/**

Jaina had busied herself with unpacking the crates after she had indulged in a shower. Jysella had tried to get her to eat but she simply couldn't handle the thought of food right now. So she had chosen instead to go through the inventory and put things away. Busy work was better than sitting and doing nothing.

Kyp was currently trying to get a hold of Luke to see if how things were going. She felt bad because she knew the crew wanted to go after their captain but they couldn't. He had given them explicit orders to keep her away and safe.

A snort left her as she thought the word. She didn't want to be safe. She wanted to know if he was alright. The battle had put them down on the list of important things at the moment and there hadn't been any word on how things were going. Not even the holonet was carrying any news. It was making her crazy. Kyp had told her not to worry but she could see what he thought he was hiding. No word from any of them had made him quieter.

Frustrated, she reached over to the closest bench and grabbed something to throw. The thunk it made against the wall was nowhere near satisfying and she went to grab something else when a sound from behind her made her turn quickly. Tenel stood there and the look on her face caused the bottom of Jaina's stomach to drop.

"No." She whispered quietly. Tenel said nothing, just moved to the side so Jaina could move past her. Finding the strength to move her feet, she somehow made it across the floor and through the door. Her steps took her down the hallway and when she emerged into the center of the ship, she stopped when Kyp turned to face her.

"Jaina…" He started but moved his gaze to the floor.

"What?"

Kyp didn't answer right away and the fact that he wasn't meeting her gaze made her stomach churn even more.

"Kyp, please!" She pleaded and he finally looked up at her. The glassiness of his eyes tore at her.

"No. Please. He's ok! He has to be."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Kyp started and reached towards her. Jaina darted away from him and felt her heart start to race. She couldn't catch her breath and her mind was moving at light speed. He was fine! He promised he would be! She felt arms go around her and she fought halfheartedly.

Kyp pulled her closer and she fought the need to scream. She was vaguely aware of the others in the room as she took a few minutes to calm herself down. Kyp cleared his throat but didn't make any move to release her.

"He turned himself in as planned. Luke said they lost contact with him when he crossed over into Coruscant airspace. They waited an hour as agreed then started the assault." The older man whispered with pain evident in his voice.  
Jaina knew how close he and Jag were and that she wasn't making this any easier on him but she couldn't help it. She felt like everything was spinning out of control

"How many did we lose?" Coran asked quietly.

"Surprisingly, we only lost about 10 people. But once the fighters managed to break through Zekk's line and make it down to the planet the castle was put on lockdown. They haven't been able to get into it, and of course nothing is coming out."

"It's all my fault!" Jaina mumbled quietly.

"No." Came Kyp's forceful reply as he spun her around to face him. "It is not your fault. Do you understand me? It is Zekk's fault. He's the one who is doing this. And just because we haven't heard from him doesn't mean he's not still alive."

Jaina shook her head as she fought to keep the sobs down.

"If I had just given in to him…" Suddenly her head popped up and she stared at Kyp. "You have to take me to him! I can get him to let Jag go. I can make all this right!"

"You are not going anywhere near that place. I promised Jag I would keep you safe. I don't break my promises, Jaina."

**\__/**

**As always my beta freaking rocks and I definitely couldn't do this without her support. And you guys too of course!****  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, you finally get an update. LOL Sorry it took so long and that it isn't longer.**

Enjoy!

~Sab**  
**  
**\__/**

Pain blossomed in his chest at the first conscious breath. Jag clenched his jaw to keep from screaming as his body tried to compensate for the intense agony he felt. He knew that eventually his pain receptors would shut down and leave him with a dull ache but he wasn't sure how long that was going to take. And he certainly didn't want to black out again.

Movement sounded behind him as he slowly opened his eyes to be met by the sight of brick. It took him a moment to register he was sitting on a cot and facing the wall. If he had to guess, he would say that Zekk had thrown him in a cell to let him rot.

There was no way he could defend himself if he was in here with someone with bad intentions so he simply laid there and waited. Hoping his cellmate was friendly.

"Are you awake?" A woman's soft alto voice asked and he took a deep breath in relief…until the pain washed over him again. Though this tide wasn't as strong.

"Yeah." He grunted as he took deep breaths to calm himself. Cold started to spread on his side and he flinched at the initial contact but relaxed as it turned soothing. His brain rushed to catalog his injuries as he let the unknown person take care of him.

Taking a deep breath, Jag rolled onto his back and jammed the heel of his hands into his eye sockets as he waited for the streaks of pain to lessen. Surprisingly it only took a few minutes. Opening his eyes he thought he was hallucinating at first. But as his eyes focused and his pain laden brain started to function he realized it wasn't Jaina in front of him. There was gray speckled in the long brown hair and the eyes held much more knowledge of life than Jaina's did. Well that explained where he was.

Looking over behind Leia, he spied a lean bodied older man leaning against one of the walls with Jaina's grin on his face. Like his wife his hair was sprinkled with gray but the difference was in the eyes. His held knowledge, like Leia's, but so much more as well. Hiding behind the mirth was someone he didn't really want to piss off.

"You took quite a beating son. Hasn't anyone told you not to piss Zekk off like that?"

"I must have missed that announcement." Jag threw back earning a chuckle from Han.

"He had someone put a small bacta patch on your wounds so you wouldn't bleed out. My guess is he's not done with you." Han commented as Leia moved back to give Jag some space.

"That sounds like his usual MO." Jag offered as he stared up at the ceiling.

Silence filled the room and before Jag could say something else the other man spoke.

"So care to tell me how you know my daughter?"

**\__/**

Kyp sat in the back of the cockpit and pouted. He absently watched as Tenel and Jaina flew the ship and he huffed.

"Now I know why Jag was always so pissy."

"Stuff it, Durron." Tenel threw back at him and he rolled his eyes. Of course he had been outvoted after Jaina had asked everyone what they thought should be done next. Kyp had held out for as long as he could but finally gave in on one condition. Jaina didn't turn herself in. They could find another way to get into the castle.

He hadn't called Luke to let him know they were coming. If he was being honest with himself it was because he was a coward. Though his only saving grace was that Jag wasn't going to be the one to kill him. At least Luke would be merciful.

Coran walked in and sat in the chair next to Kyp a grin on his face.

"No one is going to be mad at you, Kyp. This was a joint decision." He offered.

"Yes, well you're forgetting the fact that Jag left ME in charge. To him it won't matter that it was a group effort. He'll still want to kill me for letting Jaina get anywhere near Zekk."

"When the sith did you turn into a drama queen Durron?" Kyp looked up to see Jysella giving him a snarky look and instead of answering he turned back towards the screen. His eyes met Jaina's and he grimaced.

"No one is going to do anything to Kyp." She said reaching over to grab his hand and squeeze it. "Now, how are we going to get into Coruscant airspace? I'm sure the Doom is on the list of ships to be destroyed at this point."

"That would be correct, my dear." The older Horn offered.  
Jaina raised her eyebrows and waited expectantly for him to go on.

"Jag has multiple ship ID's. Adding to that the supposition that he's going to have nobodies running things right now I think we should be able to get by with a code. As long as it works." Tenel said.

"So you're hoping that there's some newbie running the boards when we get there?" Disbelief was not a strong enough word for what Jaina was feeling right now.

"Please Jaina. This is a pirate ship. A little faith if you please." Coran told her a huge grin on his face.

**\__/**

Jag was unable to speak for a minute. For the first time in his life he was actually tempted to lie. Then he realized that Han would probably be able to tell that he was so he decided against it.

"Well sir, when I found your daughter she was in a seedy bar on the bad side of town being harassed by Zekk's men." Jag told him hoping the man wouldn't punch him. Instead the older man smiled wider.

"That sounds like my girl."

"Yes, she has a knack for finding trouble, it seems." Jag said more to himself than anyone. "How long has it been since they put me down here?" Jag asked.

"Couple of hours. No one has been back since then. Guess we have you to thank if we don't get to eat tonight." While his face was poker straight Jag knew he was just teasing him.

"Well I'll make it up to you after we get out of here."

Han snorted.

"Yeah well I won't hold my breath kid."

"Don't worry." Jag assured him as he sat up with Leia's help. "If I know the old men they're working on it right now."

"Old men?" Leia asked curiously.

Jag turned to face her and gave her a smile.

"Yes. Wedge and Luke are probably chomping at the bit to get in here."

**\__/**

"How in the sith are we supposed to get in there?" Wedge asked in disbelief. He was standing with Luke and some of the other senior officers on a hill a little ways up from the castle. Of course Zekk had put it in lockdown after his ships were defeated and it seemed his security for the building was better than his airspace had been.

Wedge was trying not to lose it right now. Jag was in that damn building and he knew Zekk wasn't going to go easy on his nephew.

"Where there's a will there's a way, my friend." Luke muttered next to him and he turned his head slightly to see a small smile on his face. Guilt flushed through him as he thought of the fact that Luke had his entire family in there. As if sensing his gaze Luke turned towards him and smiled deeper. "We'll get them out."

**\__/**

"Luke?" Leia said quietly.

"Are you kriffing me?" Han asked not too long after his wife's question. "They're here?"

"Well, last time I spoke with them they were in space but it shouldn't take them too long to make it planet side." The younger man offered as he tried to find a comfortable sitting position. Leia seemed to come out of her stupor and handed Jag a bottle of water. He nodded at her gratefully and downed half of it at once. Food was going to become a requirement soon and he was torn between wanting to starve and not see Zekk again or eating and taking a chance on another torture session.

A curse escaped him as he moved a way his body didn't like and he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will the pain away. When he got out of here he was gonna put the hurt on his dear cousin.

**\__/**

Kyp held her hand firmly in his as they walked towards the castle. They had all agreed that splitting up was probably a good idea. After landing they had made their way to some shops to alter their appearance slightly. A change of clothes and some strategically placed accessories later and they had split off to do some reconnaissance.

They hadn't spoken since they had broken off from the group, and Jaina knew Kyp was still worried about her being here. Too close to the monster that had literally hunted her since they had found her. Squeezing his hand she waited for his gaze to swing around to hers and smiled.

"It'll work out." She whispered and he gave her a reluctant smile before he went back to casing things out. An hour later they met up with the others in a small café that sat in the shadow of the castle. Zekk had nearly doubled his guard protecting the castle and Jaina was wracking her brain trying to find a work around as the others talked.

There had to be an easy way into this place. She was still willing to turn herself in but she knew Kyp would do everything possible to prevent that. The murmurings of the group washed over her and she shut her eyes at the comforting sound.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat up straight in her chair. Everyone turned to look at her and she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"I know how we can get in."

**\__/**

Surprisingly they were brought dinner later that evening. What wasn't surprising was it was only enough for two people. They all watched as the young girl put the tray down right inside the door as quickly as she could then vaulted from the room. To Jag it was an indicator about how Zekk was operating right now. It hadn't been the normal level of fear you normally saw in Zekk's workers. That meant his dear cousin was still pissed. He only wished he knew what was going on outside.

A sigh escaped Jag as he let his head fall back against the wall. He hadn't really moved in the last couple of hours and the pain had finally dulled enough that it didn't hurt to breath. The cushion dipped beside him and he opened his eyes to see Leia handing him a piece of bread.

"I'm not hungry." He murmured and closed his eyes again.

"Jag. Don't be an ass. Eat the food. Leia doesn't eat that much to begin with and after being in here…well let's just say you learn to eat a lot less than normal." Han told him in a fatherly tone.

Thanking her, he took the bread and ate it slowly. Hopefully he could keep it down.

**\__/**

"Jaina! Slow down, woman." Kyp called after his petite friend as she ran down a small dirt lane. After her epiphany earlier she hadn't spoken, only jumped up from her seat and ran down a road that lead away from the castle. Of course they had all followed her dying of curiosity about where she was going.

After what seemed like forever, she stopped in front of a darkened home and stared up at it. When they finally caught up to her she turned and gave Kyp a small smile. As they watched she walked up to the keypad on the door and punched in a series of numbers. The door swooshed open and Jaina stepped inside followed by her shadows.

The lights slowly came on but stayed dimmed as he took in the room. There was a small layer of dust on most of the surfaces in the room they were in but you could still feel the warmth lingering there. Jaina walked quietly down a small hallway to the right with Jysella as the rest stayed where they were.

"This is her house, isn't it?" Kyp asked Coran quietly, the older man giving him a nod to confirm his suspicions. "Hopefully Zekk isn't having it watched." He mumbled to the room.

Tenel laughed and Kyp gave her a sideways glance.

"I think Zekk has the old men to keep him occupied. This little place is the least of his worries." She threw back her comment not really making him feel any better.

**\__/**

"So where is Jaina anyway?" Han asked Jag after someone had come to take their tray and left them alone in the silence of the room again.

"Far away from here." Jag responded quietly.

"She's with your crew? That's what you told Zekk." Leia asked, speaking for the first time in a while. Jag nodded in response.

"At the other end of the galaxy, if they followed directions." He said with a snort.

Looking up, he saw the look on Han's face and chuckled.

"Do they often _not_ follow directions?" He asked.

"A little too much for my liking, yes. But I made sure they knew how important it was this time. And how easy it was to find a new first officer."

**\__/**

Jaina came back into the room after a little while, she and Jysella sporting new clothes. Jysella handed her father a stack of clothes for him to change into and showed him where he could change.

"Tenel, I'm not sure any of my stuff would fit you but you can probably wear some of Jacen's clothes. It's the second door on the right if you want to look." The older woman nodded her thanks and took off down the hall leaving Jaina and Kyp alone.

"My dad's clothes should fit you." She told her friend with a small smile on her face.

"Are you saying you don't like my clothes, Solo?" He joked.

"No, but you could probably use a shower."

Kyp's response was cut off as the front door opened and he whipped around with his weapon drawn on the unwelcome guest. Jaina's gasp distracted him for a moment and before he could react, a small blonde figure raced across the room and wrapped her arms around Jaina so violently they were both knocked to the floor.

The others came running into the room at the commotion and gave Kyp puzzled looks at the scene before them. Seeing Jaina giggle was about the equivalent of seeing Jag do it. They gave the two women a few moments to compose themselves and Coran and Kyp assisted them up when they had finally gotten it out of their systems.

"What are you doing here? We thought you were safe!"

"I am safe, Ri." She commented, earning a snort from Kyp. Jaina shot him a glare then turned back to her friend. "I need your help, though."

"Jaina, the castle is in lockdown. No one can get in or out."

"Yes, but you know every way into that building. Can you honestly tell me there's not another way?" Jaina pushed, hoping her gamble was going to pay off.

Tahiri gave Jaina a long look and sighed.

"There might be one way in." She responded quietly.

**\__/**

**Is anyone surprised?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okey dokey. Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! I know I did. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

~Sab**  
**  
**\__/**

You've got to be freaking kidding me." Kyp mumbled as the young girl in front of him pointed discretely towards the castle. Running his hand over his face in agitation he took a deep breath as he heard Coran chuckle beside him.

"It's so cliché but we'll take it." The older man joked.

"You would think that he was smart enough to cover all his bases. I mean come on. The kriffing sewer?! How many times has a holofilm done this bit?" Jysella added.

"He thinks he's invincible." They all turned to look at Jaina after she quietly spoke.. Her gaze was leveled on the structure in front of them and Kyp could see her emotions trying to break free. Finally she looked at him and gave a weak smile. "The minutia aren't important when you think no one can touch you."

"Well we don't want to touch him, just kick his ass." Kyp mumbled earning a full out laugh from the rest of the group.

It was almost midday and the group quickly scattered themselves hoping they hadn't drawn much attention. Kyp and Jaina walked slowly back towards her home. They wouldn't be able to do much until the evening besides go back over Tahiri's sketches of how the sewer was laid out.. She had confessed to Jaina that as a child, she and Anakin had entered the castle through the sewers numerous times. Of course no one paid attention to children so they had never been discovered.

As they walked through a busy marketplace Kyp reached over to grab her hand as he maneuvered through the crowd pulling Jaina behind him. The thoughts she had been holding at bay all day wouldn't let her mind rest and she was glad for Kyp's guidance through the mass of people.

"Spill it squirt." He finally said after they had exited the other side of the market. Jaina looked up at him in confusion and he chuckled. "Whatever you're trying to keep in, just let it go please."

"I'm just excited. And worried. And nervous." She added with a laugh.

"About?" He slowed his steps since they were nearing the house allowing Jaina a little more time to collect her thoughts.

"Excited about seeing my family again, worried about Jag and nervous about going in there in the first place. I'm afraid someone is going to get hurt."  
Kyp stopped as they reached the door and turned to face her. Jaina sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

"It'll work out. We'll be careful and yeah someone might get hurt. But you know we'll try our damndest to not let that happen. Please stop worrying about it. Jag will kill me twice if you show up a nervous wreck." Kyp gave her a wink and they walked inside to join the rest of their friends. Jaina came up short as she saw who else was standing in the living room.

A smile formed on her face as she walked over to hug her uncle. Wedge chuckled from beside them as Luke moved his foot to kick his friend in the leg. Pulling back Jaina's grin was still plastered to her face but there was confusion mixed in her features.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you two here? And who the hell put together your disguises?" Jaina asked with a pained expression. Both men obviously had wigs on because their hair hadn't been that color or long enough to spike the last time she had seen them. Their clothes weren't much better. Splotched with various colors and adorned in lots of metal it was so far from what they normally wore it was comical.

"You can thank your aunt for this look. She thought we needed to go to the other end of the spectrum for our dress." Wedge responded with a grimace.

"At least we were able to talk her out of the piercings." Luke reminded his friend as Jaina finally lost herself to laughter. "And to answer your question, we're just here to deliver the things Coran needed." He added with a nod towards the bag on the table.

"Sweet." The older man said as he walked over and started taking things out.

Everyone sat down and Jaina watched Coran pour over the 'toys' that Luke had brought him as they all settled into conversation.

"So I'm guessing nothing has changed from earlier?" Kyp ventured and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two newcomers.

"No.. We still can't get in and Zekk isn't offering anything in the way of communication. Not that we thought he would but still." Wedge uttered his face pinching in frustration. "Cem is manning things right now but we should probably get back soon." He added giving Luke a brief glance.

Luke stood but made no move towards the door and he grabbed Jaina's hand to keep her next to him. Once everyone had filed out of the room he turned and smiled at her.

"We brought some extra weapons and ammunition for you guys when you go in. Please be careful, ok?" Jaina nodded at his words and he embraced her one last time before he left.

**\__/**

Minutes before sundown the group slowly made their way back towards the castle. Jaina was quiet as she and Kyp made their way through the same market they had walked through earlier. She had sequestered herself in her parent's room for about an hour before they had left and Kyp had left her alone. Against his better judgement.

They arrived in the meeting place and no one spoke as they tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Their destination was a small alcove at the base of the castle on the south side. Tahiri had told them it was small but Jaina saw now that it was beyond small. Coran and Kyp were going to have issues getting through.

Kyp looked at the small hatch with disbelief. There was no number pad or palm reader. It was a simple latch that didn't even lock.

"You know I always thought Zekk was smarter than this." Kyp mumbled as he turned the lever and groaned at the smell that hit him. "I guess he's hoping that the stench will stop anyone from coming in here."

"The smell is only bad here. The further you go in the better it gets." Tahiri offered and moved to go through the hatch. She was followed by Jysella and Tenel, who while tall had no problem getting her slim frame through. Kyp motioned Coran through before himself and didn't bother hiding his chuckle as his friend had difficulty getting his muscular frame through. There were no handholds to help and when Coran finally managed to get through he fell to the floor unceremoniously.

Stifling a chuckle Kyp hoped he could be a tad more graceful than his predecessor. He was relatively successful and after a harsh glare at the giggling group they started their way down the long, dark tunnel.

There was a small ledge on either side of the dirty stream of waste that they followed. None of them wanted to fall into the dark liquid so they take it slowly. It took them about 20 minutes but they finally made it to the end of the tunnel and into a large room that contained a large number of noisy machines.

Tahiri motioned to the right where a hatch was set into the wall. This would be the first hurdle for them to pass. If there was someone outside the door in the hallway it would be over before it even began. Jaina took a deep breath as Coran hit the panel and the door wooshed open.

They all stood still as Tenel poked her head through the opening. When her stance eased they all took a collective breath and relaxed. Tahiri took the lead again and Jaina didn't bother paying attention after a while. It was making her nervous at how easily they were accomplishing their mission and she knew that something was going to happen soon. She just hoped they were prepared for it.

Finally, they came across two guards and Tenel and Jysella were charged with taking care of the two men. Jaina knew she would never tire of seeing the two women in action. Tenel was more about brute strength and overpowering her foe and Jysella was more graceful and dealt in surprise.

Once they were through the doorway Jaina realized where they were. Her heart sped up at the thought of seeing her family again. She attempted to keep her excitement contained as they walked quietly down the long hallway to the last two cells on the left. Tahiri pointed out the first cell and moved aside as Coran went to work.

Jaina watched anxiously as Coran used his tool to break the code on the first cell. It only took a few seconds but it felt much longer. The door swooshed open and when Jaina looked in she couldn't help the smile that split her face.

"Jace." She whispered just before she ran in his direction. He wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him tightly. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt how bony he was now.

"Hey. Where's mine?" Anakin whined from beside the twins.. With a teary laugh Jaina removed herself from Jacen and was instantly enveloped by her little brother. "It's good to see you sis." He whispered just before he loosened his hold on her. Anakin rested his arm around her waist as she turned back towards Jacen.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"Next door." He motioned with a tilt of his head.

Reluctantly she moved away from Anakin and moved out of the room only to find Coran already working on the door code. His face was furrowed in concentration and a small bit of annoyance as the small machine kept beeping at him.

Finally after a few deeps breaths the door swooshed open and Jaina felt her eyes well up again at the sight before her. Rushing forward again she ran into her mother's waiting arms and it was a few moments before she realized she was sobbing. Another set of arms came around from behind her and she cried even harder.

Jacen and Anakin stood with the others watching the emotional reunion. As soon as Leia's arms loosened around her daughter Han turned her around to hug her properly and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I knew you could do it squirt."

"I hate to be the downer here but Fel is probably going to need some medical attention soon." Kyp said quietly from behind her parents.. Jaina's head rose up so rapidly that she felt her brain rattle from the motion.

"Jag?" She whispered as she moved around her parents and nearly gasped as her eyes found his form. His chest and side were covered in welts and long nasty looking scratches. Slowly she walked towards him and fell to her knees beside the cot. As her hand fluttered over his forehead she caught her breath at the heat that radiated there.

"He passed out about an hour ago." Leia offered as she rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "The fever set in not too long after that." Jaina took the water bottle and rag that Tenel offered and made a vain effort to try and cool him off for a few minutes.

"I'm guessing Zekk meant to come back and torture him some more but he got…distracted." Han offered as he watched Jaina tend to the young man intently.

"Yeah Luke and Wedge gave us a diversion." Jysella said quietly from the entrance to the cell.

"Well, I think it's actually a good thing Fel is out." Coran said suddenly, a grin on his face as everyone's heads snapped in his direction.

"How in the hell is that good Horn?" Tenel spat.

"Because with him out he can't kill Kyp. At least not now when we need all the help we can get." Jaina giggled at his statement as the rest of the room joined in quietly except for Kyp who just grunted.

**\__/**

"Sir?"

Zekk looked up from his console and shot a glare at the man who had spoken.

"A sensor went off in the Solo's cell. Their door has been opened without the proper authorization."

**\__/**

**Let me have it!****  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy New Year everyone! Hope everybody had a fun but safe start to the year. Here's an update. I apologize it took so long so hopefully it's good enough to make up for it. ******

**Jade Eyes is the most awesomest beta ever!!! Ok, I'm done now.******

**Enjoy!******

**~Sab**

**\__/**

From the moment she saw Jag lying there on the bunk she had tuned everything else out in the room. On some level she heard the conversation but it didn't register in her conscious mind. He was so warm and she tamped down on the fear that was trying to engulf her.

A quick look at his torso didn't help matters much. It was riddled with injuries, both new and old. It was the new ones that made her nervous. She felt a hand on her upper back and lifted her head to see Jacen standing there. He gave her a small smile but she couldn't return it.

"He was actually pretty impressive while Zekk was…you know." Jacen offered. She knew he was trying to comfort her and it helped a little. "He definitely knew how to push Zekk's buttons."

Jaina snorted and shook her head.

"Yeah, he's good at that." She whispered as she continued to run the damp cloth over his feverish skin. Help for Jag would have to wait. She just hoped he held on long enough for them to get to it.

Sighing Jaina took one last sweeping look at Jag and then looked back over to the group in the room.

"What are they talking about?" She asked her twin without taking her gaze from the image of Kyp and her father arguing.

"Who's going and who's staying." Jacen told her quietly as he watched her. There was something between her and the man lying next to them. He would bet his life on it. Jaina wasn't a nurturing person to complete strangers. Only those she held close to her did she bestow that gift to. The small group of people that had arrived with her seemed to fit that bill. He was going to be very interested to hear the story when this was all over.

"I'm going and that's final." Han said loudly and Jaina didn't fight the smirk that came to her face. Kyp looked exasperated and finally threw his hands up.

"Well, it's apparent where Jaina gets her stubbornness from." He snarked as he moved back over by the doorway. Jaina heard a snort from her little brother.

"Please. It comes from both sides of the family. Ow! Mom, that hurt." Anakin whined as he rubbed the side of his head where Leia had smacked him.

After a little more deliberation, they finally agreed. Jacen, Leia, Tenel, and Jysella would stay with Jag, though it wouldn't be in the cell. Tahiri had told them how to get to a storage room that would be out of the way and they would be able to find some medical supplies for Jag. Tenel and Jacen were confident that they could move Fel without too much difficulty.

The rest were going to go and create the diversion that Luke and Wedge needed. Along with the extra ammo, Luke had also delivered some small, but effective bombs to the group. Strategically placed it would allow for the defenses of the castle to be breached in a few areas. Luke had made the group promise not to go after Zekk themselves and they had reluctantly agreed.

Everyone gathered their things and talked quietly amongst themselves with the little time they had left. Jaina sat next to Jag and fought to keep her emotions under control. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead.

"I have to leave, Jag. You better be here when I come back." She whispered as she ran her hand over his cheek and then stood up. Her mother and Jacen stood in front of her and Leia enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"He'll be fine, sweetie. Don't worry." Jaina nodded and released Leia to hug Jacen. Looking over she saw Kyp nod at her and she quickly embraced Jysella and Tenel before she walked towards the door.

**\__/**

The Prince stood quietly the frown on his face deepening as more seconds ticked by. It was taking everything in him to not pummel the man in front of him to within an inch of his life. With everything that was happening his patience was threadbare and he knew if he didn't either let it out or get it under control that he was going to do some damage.

They had been in lockdown for over a day and the rebels hadn't done a thing. It was unnerving him since he was used to having the upper hand. They sat outside in plain site, almost as if taunting him. But yet they made no move to attack.

His composure slipped for a second and he actually felt his hand rise before he stopped himself and took a deep breath. The man in front of him stiffened and he took another deep breath to brace himself for the news he was sure he wouldn't like.

"Sire, the code has been changed." The man squeaked out as he visibly trembled.

"What?" Zekk asked quietly, disbelief coloring his voice.

"The code to the cells has been…"

"I heard what you said you idiot! How!?"

"I'm not sure, sire. It will take us some time to get through it…" Before the man could even finish he was on the floor looking back up at Zekk in disbelief. The prince shifted to one of his guards and spoke quietly, but with venom in his tone.

"Get me through this door."

**\__/**

Everyone left together as Tahiri led them all down a back hallway to leave the dungeons. Most people didn't know about this entrance but of course she did. It was a little out of the way but it would lessen their chances of getting caught. And the door they would use to exit into the interior of the castle was not on the beaten path.

As they emerged from the small tunnel a short while later the two groups silently separated and continued on their opposite paths. Jaina wanted to turn around and get one last glimpse of Jag but Kyp gently pulled her along with him. She knew he was trying to help so she didn't fight it.

"He'll be alright, squirt. Remember what I told you. He has something to come back to." Kyp whispered in her ear and she felt the knot in her stomach loosen slightly.

Han and Tahiri had taken the lead with Jaina and Kyp in the middle. Corran and Anakin were bringing up the rear. It was eerily quiet in the area they were in and it wasn't helping Jaina's nerves any.

The gun in her hand felt oddly heavy and she just hoped she wouldn't have to use it. She knew how to use it, since her father had made sure all three of his children were well versed in the use of the weapon. Han had also made sure they were trained in hand to hand so they could protect themselves as well. It had been a long time since Jaina had used the skills but she was pretty sure she could defend herself if she had to.

Tahiri stopped as they came to a junction in the hallway and Jaina held her breath as the small woman looked around the corner tentatively. When no sounds came to her ears, Jaina relaxed slightly guessing that no one was occupying the other hallway. She looked both ways before motioning to the rest to move.

Silently, they followed Tahiri for about 15 minutes before they stopped again.

"This can't be normal." Kyp whispered, not really talking to anyone. Tahiri turned around and gave him a nod.

"It's not. I'm guessing that either Zekk has all the guards on the main level or that he's watching us." She commented easily and Kyp grunted causing Jaina to smile.

"Um, that might complicate things." Corran added as he looked around at the other members of their group. "Seeing as how we're trying to be stealthy. We are, aren't we?" He asked playfully and Jaina had to stifle a laugh. Corran winked at her briefly but his smile faded as he met Kyp's frown. "I swear you're channeling Jag right now, Durron."

Tahiri regained control of the conversation as she reminded everyone of their job. They were close to the control room so that was where they would put their first explosive. The only issue with this was it would be busy in the area they wanted so they had to be careful.

Refocused, the group moved as one again towards their first destination.

**\__/**

It took the other group about 10 minutes to get to the room that Tahiri had told them about. Tenel easily bypassed the security system with one of Corran's 'toys' and they shuffled inside quietly. Jacen, with Jysella's help, set Jag down next to the wall on the right and then stood up to take inventory of the room.

His first guess would be this was a linen room for the most part. The left side of the room was piled high with towels and sheets all packaged in clear plastic. Towards the back right of the room was a tall cabinet not more than two meters wide with the universal red cross stenciled on the front.

Leia was already on her way over to the cabinet when he decided on that destination. It was full of bottles and other various medical paraphernalia as well as a handful of ration bars and some bottled water. Silently, he and his mother went through each of the bottles that looked to be filled with medicine but didn't find what they were looking for. There was a mild pain reliever but that wasn't going to do much for the infection that Jacen was sure had set in by this time.

A sigh left him as he turned to find Jysella rooting around in a stack of sheets over in the far corner. He frowned and walked closer as he wondered what she was doing. A smile lit up her face as she pulled out a small linen bag and walked back towards Jag. Jacen stayed where he was as he continued to watch the brunette search through the bag and pull out a small vial of clear liquid.

"How did you know that was there?" Leia asked, breaking into the silence of the room.

"Tahiri told me." She said absently as she fitted the vial into a hypo and injected Jag in the neck with it. "When you were first taken, she hadn't been prepared. It took her a while but she said she finally managed to amass a small supply of antibiotics and pain relievers that would actually work in case one of you got hurt."

Jysella pulled a scanner out of the bag next and started going over Jag.

"She said after Jacen was tortured it became clear that she needed to have one handy." She added quietly as Jacen took a deep breath and squeezed his mother's hand. Anakin had tried to ask him about what they had done once but the look on Jacen's face had stopped him from doing it again. That was definitely one thing he never wanted to talk or think about again. Watching Jag go through something infinitely worse hadn't helped any either.

They all waited quietly as Jysella tended to Jag with the limited supply she had. Finally, after about ten minutes she sat back and pursed her lips.

"There's not much more we can do for him. At least until we can get a bacta tank. Hopefully the meds I gave him should hold off most of the infection." She said quietly and settled on the floor beside her friend. The rest of them all sat down too and the silence was deafening until Leia broke it.

"So what's going on between Jag and my daughter?" Tenel and Jysella both laughed outright while Jacen snorted at his mother's tact.

"Noticed that did you?" Tenel asked, not really expecting a response. "I'm not sure there's a label you can slap on those two but they're together for all intents and purposes. It's actually been quite an interesting thing to see."

"How so?" Jacen asked, wrapping his arms around Leia's shoulders as she settled against him.

Tenel regaled the Solos with the story of how Jaina came into their lives and how she had turned Jag's world upside down. Of course Jysella piped in a few times but the older woman did a relatively good job of reciting the story to them.

"I hope Jag takes a while to recover." Jacen finally said after Tenel had finished her story. The three women looked at him with gazes ranging from laughter to anger. "I'm just saying that when my dad finds out his little girl has a boyfriend it won't be pretty." He hastily explained as he held his hands up in surrender.

**\__/**  
**  
****As always, leave me some love. Or something else...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh. My. Sith. It's an update! Yeah, I know. I have epic fail right now. lol Hopefully this will make up for it. I kinda rushed things but I tend to get bogged down in the details sometimes and that's not a good thing. I'm not exactly sure how to end this (because it's pretty much there) so suggestions are always welcome. **

**I apologize if anyone is disappointed. **

**~Sab**

**\__/**

When this was all over he was going to find someone to take his anger out on. Not Jag because he didn't want to kill him just yet but definitely someone expendable.

Zekk was barely holding his anger in check as he waited for his men to break through the door. How ironic that he was breaking in to his own dungeons and that it was proving to be difficult. Whoever had messed with the computer locks had rewired it so that the numbers changed every ten seconds. So just when they were on the cusp of breaking a new code, it changed.

Finally someone had used a brain cell and gotten an arc welder to take part of the wall down. That person might be lucky and survive his eventual tirade if he bothered to find out who it was.

A loud thud brought his attention back to the activity behind him and he turned to find a cloud of dust rolling his way down the hall. Rolling his eyes, he pulled his cape up over his mouth and put his back to the debris and waited a moment before he opened his eyes again.

Zekk couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he saw the hole in the wall. He would take any progress he could at this point.

Ignoring the looks of his security detail, he marched himself towards the hole and didn't bother waiting for anyone as he broke into a jog.

**\__/**

The group became quieter as they neared their first target, the main hangar. Jaina simply followed Kyp's lead since she was the greenest of all of them when it came to this sort of thing. They stopped at a junction in the hallway as Han and Tahiri scoped things out a little further down.

A hand settled on her back and she turned to find Corran giving her a sympathetic look.

"Just stay with Kyp, ok? Hopefully this will be in and out and you won't have to do anything." Jaina nodded absently as she took a deep breath and turned back around to where her father had disappeared.

With the coast being clear, they walked cautiously towards the main hangar doors. Since the battle was over in the air it should be relatively empty but they would still have to be careful of the few that were still there. Han was going in with Corran since he knew the layout of the hangar better than anyone else.

As she watched her father walk through one of the access doors to the right of the main door she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The rest of the group had taken refuge in the few alcoves that were across the hall from their destination and they waited anxiously for their group to become complete again.

**\__/**

Leia pursed her lips as she dipped the rag into the bowl and wrung it out before she smoothed it over the young man's head lying next to her. Silence had echoed in the room for a while now since they had all tired of making conversation to pass the time.

Jag's temperature was coming down but it was doing so slowly and it was making her a little nervous. She and Jysella had moved some of the linens around so that they could make a pallet for Jag and Jacen and Tenel had been able to lift him up onto it. Unfortunately the young pirate hadn't moved or made any sounds other than breathing since they had gotten here.

Looking up she met her son's gaze and he gave her a small encouraging smile which she tried to reciprocate. Jacen looked over to the other two women who were by the door briefly before he scooted over next to his mother. He slipped the rag from her hands and took over her previous actions as she fell back against the wall and sighed.

"He'll be fine mom." Jacen assured her as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at her.

"His fever isn't coming down fast enough." She whispered and frowned at her oldest son as he chuckled at her.

"Mom, I get the impression that Captain Fel doesn't let anyone boss him around, least of all a stinking infection."

Leia smiled at his comment and nodded her head slightly.

"Yes he does give off those vibes, doesn't he?" She agreed, a chuckle escaping her.

**\__/**

Corran followed Han silently as they kept to the outside of the cavernous room. They could see the handful of workers across the vast expanse that were more worried about playing cards and cutting up than with watching around them.

It took them about ten minutes to make it over to the hangar doors and then it was Han's turn to wait quietly as his partner went to work putting the charges on the control box for the main door. His eyes were on his former coworkers when he heard humming and turned briefly to look at the man beside him.

Corran punched in the final sequence and turned to his partner, the frown on Han's face causing a confused one on his own.

"What?"

"Is this what you guys call stealth? Humming while you work?" Han asked with a slight smirk.

"It helps me concentrate." Horn said matter of factly as he gifted the older man with a wide grin before he started his trek back towards the door they entered. Han shook his head and blew out a breath before he followed.

**\__/**

It took roughly ten minutes for Zekk to arrive at the cells and he couldn't honestly say he was surprised to find them empty. Surprisingly he didn't find himself irate at the vision. He knew they were in the building somewhere since it was on lockdown.

Now the only issue was finding them. His finger tapped impatiently against his thigh as he closed his eyes and tried to drown out the murmurings of the men behind him. When they didn't stop he turned and glared trying not to smirk as silence filled the chamber.

Absently, Zekk reached down to grab his comm.

"Yes sir?" It chirped.

"Is someone watching the security cameras in the hallways?"

"Uh…" Anger erupted in him at the answer but he took a deep breath and tried to rein it in somewhat. It would serve him well eventually but he needed to keep his cool at the moment as much as possible. "I'm sorry sir. Yes, we have someone watching the cameras."

"Alert me if you see anything out of the ordinary. I don't care if it's a space rat or a piece of lint."

**\__/**

"You know, I'm going to need that hand again someday." The voice in her ear caused Jaina to jump and she slapped her hand over her mouth before a squeak could escape. Turning to glare at Kyp, she wanted to hit him when she saw the grin on his face. She knew it wouldn't hurt him but she squeezed the hand she held harder before she pushed it back towards him and resumed her watch on the door across from them.

A part of her knew he was only trying to lighten the mood for her but until this was all over and she had her family back together in one place, she wasn't sure that any levity on his part was going to work. Looking at the alcove that was slightly offside of her, she saw Anakin and Tahiri sitting on the floor with their heads close together. A smile grew on her face at the pair but she couldn't ignore the pang in her chest.

Jag had been hovering on the edges of her thoughts since they had left but she had kept them at bay. Now wasn't the time to let herself be lost to her thoughts of him and she blew out a noisy breath as she cleared her head.

A moment later the access door reopened and she couldn't help but smile widely as Corran came through with a grin on his face.

"On to the control room boys and girls." He cackled quietly, waggling his eyebrows in Jaina's direction. She simply rolled her eyes and followed after the rest of the group.

**\__/**

"How long you think we have left?" Wedge asked no one in particular. Cem looked over at his uncle and grinned. Wedge was getting impatient, along with some of the other men. Not that he could blame them. The sooner he saw Jag again the calmer he knew he would be.

"It's only been 45 minutes, Wedge. They still have a little more time." Luke offered from the rock he was perched on. He'd been there for the last 30 minutes looking over a data pad and Cem was extremely curious what he was looking at.

"What are you doing anyway, old man?" He asked before he could help himself.

Luke didn't move his head from the object in his lap but he did glance up at Cem briefly with a smirk.

"I'm watching the news."

Wedge's head snapped around to gawk at his friend.

"What?!"

"Zekk is scrambling to make sure people think nothing is going on. That the 'insurgents' have been defeated and everything is business as usual. It's actually quite entertaining."

Cem moved closer towards the rock and leaned over to watch.

"Why is that amusing?" He asked.

"Because the media is starting to doubt him. They've got reporters in the area trying to get information."

**\__/**

He leaned back and admired his handiwork for a moment.

"Damn I'm good." He mumbled as he pulled his gaze away from the charge and picked up the rest of his tools. The group had stayed back around the corner since there wasn't a lot to hide behind out here in the main entrance.

Though it had taken a little longer than he liked, they had finally gotten all the charges set. He held a remote detonator in his hand for the charge in the control room. That would be the first one to blow and it was also the sign to the old men to set off the exterior charges. They had toyed with the idea of having timers on the explosives but Corran didn't want to take any chances. This way was much more precise and they could make sure they were all out of the way before anything went off.

Whistling quietly, he walked back around the corner and into a small room to find the rest of the team.

"Right. Well, I guess we should make our way back towards the others, at least." Han commented as everyone quietly filed out of the room. No one spoke as they retraced their steps down the empty hallways.

Ten minutes later, they came to the longest hallway they had to traverse and not ironically the one they hated the most. The chances of them encountering someone were the highest here and they knew if they could just make it past this hallway then they would be home free.

It seemed like as soon as the last of their group made the corner a noise sounded from the other end. A curse sounded from the smaller group at the other end of the hall but surprisingly no blaster fired. At least not at first.

Jaina's group was the first to recover and Han and Kyp pulled their blasters out and started firing at Zekk's guards to take them out before they could get their wits about them. Had she been outside of the situation looking in, the look on the King's face would have been amusing. As it was she was still so busy battling a myriad of emotions that she didn't even realize that Zekk was now standing alone only about 15 meters away.

Her companions weren't so hindered. Han used the leader's confusion to his advantage. Taking huge steps he brought his blaster up in front of him and fired a shot that struck Zekk in the arm. The impact finally roused him from his stupor but before he could access his blaster Kyp shot at his right hand as it was reaching for the weapon.

Both men approached Zekk cautiously with Tahiri and Corran following closely behind them. Jaina still stood in shock as Anakin pulled her closer to his side. His blaster casually at his side, just in case.

The king glared at the group as they approached but made no move to reach for his weapon or to run away. He knew that he wouldn't be getting far if he did.

"Are you seriously telling me you're not even going to try and get away?" Kyp blurted out as they got closer, his voice colored with disbelief.

"I'd rather not be shot again if it's all the same to you." Zekk said as he glared at the group. Before anyone else could respond, Han's blaster went off and the man collapsed to his knees in pain. The other three looked at Han but he just shrugged.

"What? I need a reason to shoot him? I think I have plenty." He murmured as he walked closer and kicked the only remaining appendage that hadn't been blasted on the king. "I have at least a whole handful of people to shoot him for, Soontir being the first one." He seethed as he leveled his weapon again and prepared to shoot.

"Dad, no!" Jaina yelled, finally registering what her father was about to do. She bolted away from her brother and ran down the corridor towards the rest of the group.

"Sweetheart, he deserves much more than this. I'm not going to kill him, just make him suffer a bit." Han assured his daughter as he turned back around and brought his arm up again. Jaina moved to stand between her father and Zekk. "Jaina move." He bit out, annoyance showing on his face.

"No. If you do this, then you're not any better than he is." She told him softly as she waited for him to lower his weapon.

"But what about what he did to Jag and his family?" Han questioned, thinking that would easily get her to see reason. He frowned when she shook her head at him.

"No, dad. He needs to be dealt with in the courts. You know there won't be a judge off planet that will let him get away now." She could see the resolve in his eyes crumble and sighed deeply when her father finally lowered his blaster.

As she started to take a step forward a hand curled around her ankle and she tumbled down onto the floor. The whine of five blasters filled the silent hallway as she turned around to find Zekk trying to pull her towards him.

Anger flashed through her and turning over onto her back she kicked out with her free foot and caught her heel on his nose. Instantly he let go of her and adrenaline screamed at her to do it again but she refrained.

A hand reached out to help her up and she accepted it before she dusted herself off.

"Now can I shoot him?" Her father asked causing her to groan and roll her eyes at him.

"Oooo. I have a better idea." Corran spoke up suddenly, his excited voice catching everyone off guard.

With entirely too much mirth on his face Corran fished the detonator out of his pocket and grinned.

"And, the Ewok flips the switch."

**\__/**

**Yes...I know it's probably a huge letdown but I didn't want to kill Zekk off. I didn't want anything too dramatic either. I think I was just frustrated with the writer's block and everything else. LOL So I'll gladly welcome criticism. You won't hurt my feelings. **

**Leave me...something. LOL**


	25. Chapter 25

**Woo hoo!!! It's an update. I'm actually quite pleased with this one so I hope it was worth the wait for you guys. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters and we'll be done. But I'm pretty much along for the ride with you guys. Since this story seems to have a mind of it's own. ******

**Not a lot of action in this chapter. Just the answer to some questions you might have had.******

**My beta Rocks! That's all. ******

**Enjoy!******

**~Sab****  
**  
**\__/**

Since the cells in the castle were now useless, they housed most of the men who had refused to surrender in the various law enforcement buildings over the city. The lower ranked help was assisting in the cleanup of the mess the 'rebels' had made while everyone else was trying to keep some semblance of order in the midst of chaos.

Luke and Wedge finally met up with the group after control had been switched over from all of Zekk's men. The smile on their faces was huge as they found the small group gathered in one of the front meeting rooms carefully keeping watch over Zekk. Tahiri was the only one absent seeing as she had escorted a medical team to the location where Jag was. Jaina had wanted to go but had wanted to see Zekk locked up first. She wouldn't be able to rest until she knew he was secured.

A relieved sigh escaped Luke as walked into the room and saw that everyone was unscathed. He gave his brother in law a wide grin and they exchanged a pat on the back as he then looked over to Jaina.

"What the hell happened to him?" Wedge's voice cut through the quiet of the room and caused everyone to glance Zekk's way. His head had been down when the newcomers had entered the room and now his bloody and broken face was glaring in Luke's general direction.

"Jaina happened." Anakin answered proudly as Wedge and Luke whipped their heads back around to stare at the young lady. A blush stole across her face as Luke walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Jag would be proud." He whispered, earning a laugh from her. When he pulled back he saw her grin fall slightly and he kissed her briefly on the forehead. Obviously she was worried about Jag and the quicker they got moving the sooner she could go and see him. "Cem is waiting outside with a speeder." He told her quietly and saw the torn emotions whip across her face. "Go. I'll take care of everything here."

Finally Jaina nodded reluctantly and moved away from her uncle. Han embraced her briefly before she ran out the door. The elder Solo looked at Kyp with confusion.

"Aren't you going with her?" Kyp answered him with a shake of his head.

"Cem can handle it. The most important thing I can do for her is make sure numnut here is put in a dark room somewhere and he can't get out."

**\__/**

He was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. Staring off down the street he didn't register her until she was about halfway down but when he finally saw her he had to smile. The news that she was ok had been a relief but it helped to actually see it for himself.

Jaina flew into Cem's arms after she cleared the last step. Thankfully he was prepared for it or they both might have landed on the ground. He hugged her tightly for a moment before he pulled away and smiled gently.

No words were exchanged as they climbed into the speeder and Cem took off towards the local hospital. As the tall structure came into their view he finally broke the silence.

"They put him into the premium bacta so he shouldn't be in there too long." He offered as Jaina nodded absently at him but didn't remove her eyes from the building they were approaching. "The doctor estimated he shouldn't be in the tank more than a couple of days. The infection wasn't as bad as they thought. Though the drugs Tahiri hid in the room helped out a great deal."

Jaina turned in his direction with confusion written on her face. Cem went on to explain what Tahiri had done and he reached over to grab her hand as he saw her eyes water up.

"He'll be ok, Jaina. I promise." She simply nodded as he pulled up to the front entrance and parked.

The urge to run up the stairs as quickly as possible was strong but she waited. She had a feeling she might need Cem's strength for a little bit longer. And she was right.

Details of her walk to where he was were sketchy at best but she had to have somehow walked on her own. She knew Cem couldn't carry her but here she was. Now that he was practically bare she saw the numerous wounds and scars that he wore and fell to her knees. Her head fell against the warm glass and she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

For two days, Jaina didn't leave Jag's side. It wasn't for lack of trying on anyone's part though. Since there was a fresher attached to the room he was in she refused to budge. So everyone just worked around her.

Vaguely she registered that Kyp and Cem had come in to keep her up to date on what was happening outside of the room. She soaked up every word that they told her but she didn't actively use the knowledge. Her only focus was Jag as he drifted peacefully in the tank.

Jaina awoke on the third day, the weary resignation that had hovered over her still present as she stretched in the uncomfortable cot. In her sleep she had moved so that her back was to the tank and as she turned her head to check on Jag she gasped.

She almost tripped as she got up, her legs trapped in the sheet that had been draped over her. Somehow she managed to catch herself before she became a patient as well and placed her palms against the glass, mirroring Jag's. His now open eyes held a multitude of emotions and she found herself chuckling at what she saw.

The door swooshed open behind her and she reluctantly broke eye contact to see the doctor had entered the room.

"Good Morning Ms. Solo." He greeted her cheerfully as he walked over to the tank and started to go through the process of releasing Jag from his temporary habitat. After making sure everything was set up, the older man turned to her with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm going to need you to leave the room, but I promise I'll let you back in as soon as I'm done examining Mr. Fel."

Jaina felt the despair rip through her but then chastised herself. Jag was alive and would be fine. Surely she could survive 30 minutes away from him. She gave the doctor a small smile and turned back to the tank.

"I'll be right outside." She told him and tried to keep the tears back at his sad nod. Wordlessly, she exited the room backwards and didn't even turn around after she had made it into the hall and the door swooshed close in front of her.

Not sure how long she stood there staring at the steel gray door she heard voices to her right and turned her head in their direction.

"Jaina? What's wrong? Is Jag ok?" Kyp, Cem and Jacen rushed towards her and she tried to engage her brain to answer them. Kyp got to her first and brushed his fingers over her cheeks, which she realized were now wet. A smile broke through and she saw Kyp relax visibly.

"He's awake." She whispered before she was engulfed in his arms.

**\__/**

The doctor was true to his word and left the room thirty minutes later, giving Jaina a small smile as he walked past her. Only hesitating a few seconds she turned and palmed the door open and stepped inside. The room was quieter now that the tank was no longer in use and it felt odd for a moment. She'd gotten used to the sounds of the machines that were running the last few days.

Movement to her right caught her eye and she turned to find Jag leaving the fresher and rubbing a towel through his hair. Jaina took a moment to take him in before he noticed her. The only piece of clothing he wore was a pair of medical pants that hung low on his hips giving her a view of his sculptured stomach and chest.

He slipped the towel off his head and onto his shoulders his head rising up and their eyes meeting finally.

"Hey sweetheart." He whispered quietly his face relaxing as he waited for her reaction. The wait wasn't long because it was seconds later that she rushed towards him. Clenching his eyes shut, Jag pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her neck. He drew her comforting scent into his lungs grimacing when he felt her start to shake.

Jag lifted his head slightly turning so that he could press his lips to her temple. One hand on her back and one holding the back of her head he quietly murmured reassuring words to her as she processed that idea that he was ok. After a few moments, she stilled in his arms but didn't release her grip on him. Leaning back slightly he looked down and waited for her to look up at him.

"When I saw…" She started but was unable to finish before she choked up. Her eyes closed as he placed another soft kiss to her skin and apologized.

"The doctor said I was in pretty bad shape when they brought me in, so I can imagine what you were thinking Jaina. I definitely have no desire to be in that much pain again." He told her chuckling dryly. She finally looked up at him and he couldn't help but smile. "I love you." He whispered before leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

**\__/**

Slowly everyone had gathered in one of the large meeting rooms in the castle. Jag was talking quietly with Kyp as Jaina sat silently next to him. His hand in hers as she ran her fingers absently over his palm. Everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves when Luke finally stood up.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do." Luke told everyone quietly, silence enveloping the room at his statement. They had been waiting to have this conversation until Jag was well and it really wasn't one they were looking forward to. "The general public is going to allow us a little leeway in making this decision but I think we are coming to the end of their understanding."

"Are they complaining already?" Jacen questioned from his seat in the corner. There was only a small table and it had been pushed against a wall, out of the way. There weren't enough seats for all the butts that were in the room so some of them were camped out in the floor as well.

"No, the people are relatively quiet right now. Probably wondering who is going to be picked." Wedge offered from beside Luke.

"What do we have so far?" Jag asked as Jaina rested her head on his shoulder. They had both chosen to sit in the floor at the far end of the room. It had been five hours since Jag was removed from the tank and while he was still a little sore he was ready for all this to be over with. Rather than wait a couple of days for him to fully recover, he had pushed for everything to move forward.

"Well," Han started. "All of the surrounding planets have agreed to form a council, if you will, with whoever is put in charge of Coruscant. There are heirs, obviously, but I'm not sure anyone else will want someone who isn't agreed upon by everyone."

Cem and Jag shared a quick glance as Han's comment. Apparently the elder Solo had been filled in on their family history, or at least that part of it.

"Do I even need to ask if you two want it?" Luke offered as he watched the Fel brothers. He was pretty sure of the answer but it didn't hurt to hear it for himself.

"I don't want anything to do with it." Jag said quickly.

"Why? You'd do a good job." Han asked out of curiosity.

"Until I shot someone yes. " Jag mumbled and earned a laugh from most of the room. "I think it needs to be someone who is chosen by the people. It's going to be the only way the general public is comfortable with the person in charge. Too many people are going to think of either Cem or I as being 'related' to Zekk and won't trust us fully." He added as he stared at Jaina's father.

"Yeah, I don't want it either. But," Jag's head snapped up as his brother stopped his comment. "I wouldn't mind holding things together until someone is picked." Their gazes met again as Jag searched his brother's face for something. After a moment he simply nodded and turned back to the front of the room.

"You sure?" Luke asked and smiled slightly when he received a nod from Cem.

"Alright. Well, now that we have that out of the way. There is a panel of judge's from the surrounding planets and from a few others farther out that have arrived. The trial will start in two days to give everyone time to prepare. I doubt anyone is going to be called to say anything since everything that Zekk did was public knowledge by his own hand. He made it easy for us." Luke said, as the corner of his mouth lifting slightly as he felt the tension in the room ebb a little.  
"I think everyone is in agreement that we don't need to drag this out. And the sooner we can get some sort of judgement, the sooner everyone on this planet can get on with their lives." He paused again and Jag raised his head to give the older man a questioning look. "That being said I'd like to get a feel for what everyone wants to do from here on out."

"About what?" Anakin asked from his place next to Jaina.

"There's no need for our little rebellion anymore, so mainly for my own curiosity I'm wondering what everyone is going to do now."

No one answered right away and Luke thought he could figure out why. Everyone had been so intent on pursuing Zekk and stopping him that they hadn't thought to the after.

"No one needs to commit to an answer right now. I know that we, Mara, Ben and I have made a decision."

Han glanced at his brother-in-law and raised an eyebrow in his direction. He and Leia had talked and decided that they didn't want to be away from their friends and family anymore. If that meant leaving then they would.

"We're staying here. Neither Mara nor I want an active role in the new government but we would like to be around to help in a smaller capacity." He offered quietly as he waited and let his answer sink in.

"Iella and I sorta decided that as well." Wedge offered and the two friends shared a smile at his words.

"Of course the base on Corellia is still available to anyone who wants to go back there. I know some of the pilots had expressed a wish to stay here and serve in the military but there were others who chose to go back. They have become accustomed to their lives as they are and don't want to change." Luke offered.

"Leia and I are staying." Han said suddenly as his wife's hand slipped into his. "I'm kinda hoping I get my old job back." He added moodily causing snickers.

"Somehow I don't see that as a problem." Luke commented as he clapped his friend on the back.

Jag remained quiet as the others in the room spoke. His thoughts since waking hadn't been of the future much. At least only as far as Zekk's future was concerned. He knew what he didn't want to do, which was lead a whole planet but hadn't thought of anything else. A squeeze of his hand brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to Jaina.

"What do you want to do?" She asked quietly enough that the conversations around them kept her words from being heard.

"Honestly?" He asked, continuing at her nod. "Fly. If I had to give you an answer now, it would be that. It's all I've ever wanted." He told her, returning the smile that she gifted him with.

"Then that's what we'll do." She told him, her smile widening at his confusion. "Are you trying to get rid of me Fel?" Jaina asked saucily.

"Fat chance of that." He mumbled, laughing as she smacked his arm. "No sweetheart. I would love for you to stay with me, but I want you to do what's best for you." Jag said, pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it. "No matter what it is."

"I want to stay with you." She whispered, closing her eyes as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Then you shall." When he turned back around to the others in the room he found every eye on them. "What?" Jag asked, putting his captain mask back on. Kyp chuckled from his side and he resisted the urge to smack him in retaliation.

"I'm going to assume you two have made a decision Jagged?" Wedge asked, torn at the prospect of his nephew's answer.

"I think so. I'm not ready to stay stationary yet. Big surprise I know." He joked. "And as long as I have a crew, I'll still fly." He added, his head turning to the people in question.

"Whatever. You'd just miss us too much Fel." Coran threw out.

"No, he'd miss ordering people around. Since Jaina doesn't listen to him." Tenel joked.

"Tell me again why I want to be around these people all the time?" He asked Jaina loudly enough for his crew to hear.

**\__/**

The room emptied slowly as everyone went off to their own tasks. Finally, the only people left were the Solo's and Jag. It wasn't uncomfortable like he thought it would be but he knew that Jaina's family had questions. One's he had only just answered for himself.

"Are you sure this is what you want honey?" Leia asked her daughter after they had all settled into a chair.

"Yeah, it is. For the first time I feel like I belong mom."

"Well, then of course we'll support you. You know that." Her mother offered with a smile. The two women shared a hug and Leia pulled back to look at Jag. "You take care of her, or it won't be pretty." She threatened with glassy eyes.

"I plan on making it my priority, Leia. I promise." Jag told her softly, knowing that he'd only won half the battle.

"I would like to keep a residence on planet." He told her parents before they could start questioning. "I'm not going to be flying forever." Jag offered the older man in front of him. "You are important in Jaina's life and I know that she will not be able to go long without being around any of you."

Han remained silent, but thankfully Jag's years of pirating kept him from worrying about it too much. He knew that when he had something to say he wouldn't hesitate to say it.

"Why don't you guys go and get some lunch. Jag and I need to have a talk." Han finally said, not taking his gaze from the young man in front of him. He heard his sons snicker behind him but also heard a resulting whap as their sister hit them. Both men waited until the others were out of the room before breaking eye contact.

"I want to thank you for taking care of Jaina when I couldn't." The elder Solo said, getting a nod in response to his comment. "From what she tells me you two didn't make it easy on each other at first." He continued with a grin.  
Jag grimaced at his comment but shook his head in response.

"No, I don't believe that we did. Seems that both of us are just a tad stubborn." He offered earning a full out smile from Han.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night Fel, you go with it." Han leaned back in his chair studying the man in front of him for a moment. "If you need anything I expect to hear from you. Understand?"

Jag simply nodded his silent reply and after another moment Han nodded and stood.

"If I know Leia she saved us a seat wherever they are. Let's go eat." Jag moved to follow him but had to stop short when Han got to the door and turned around. He had a pained look on his face and it made Jag worry for just a moment. Placing a hand on Jag's shoulder, Han swallowed.

"Soontir would be proud of you son. I know that without a doubt." He told the young man gently. "While he wouldn't have wanted this life for you I don't think he would have found fault with the man you've become."

Jag scrunched up his face slightly at Han's words. Wedge had told him how close the two men were in their small circle of friends and he knew in his heart that Han didn't say things lightly. He meant every word.

"Thank you. That means more to me than you can ever know." Jag replied as he fought his emotions, but Han wasn't having it. Instead he pulled Jag into a hug.

"You hurt my little girl and I'll kill you. Just so you know." Jag snorted at Han's words because they both knew that it would never come to that. He would move heaven and earth to keep her safe.

**\__/**

Luke and his family joined the Solos for lunch. It felt nice to not have to worry about anything for a change. Jag was content to simply sit and hold Jaina's hand in silence. He took a deep breath of the fragrant air around them and sunk a little deeper into his seat.

They had found their way to one of the Solos' favorite restaurants apparently and were now currently sitting outside enjoying what was left of the beautiful day. He hadn't contributed much to the conversation but no one seemed to pay him any notice, which he liked.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt Jaina squeeze his hand. Looking up he saw her concerned gaze.

"What?"

"You're tired." She told him and at her words he felt the exhaustion make itself known.

"Yeah." Jag admitted, knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue. He vaguely heard Jaina telling her family they were going to turn in for the evening and when she tugged on his arm he frowned. "There's no need for you to leave too. Stay here with your family." He urged.

"No way, Fel. I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Jag chuckled at her comment and managed to say a polite goodbye to everyone before they took off down the street.

Luke had managed to secure them some housing while they were staying on planet. He had assigned one to Cem and Jag that was thankfully close to where they were. Allowing Jaina to lead them, he struggled to stay with it long enough to get to the house.

It wasn't too much later that they were settled into the comfortable bed and he had Jaina in his arms again. A soft sigh escaped him as they lay there quietly Jaina's finger tracing shapes on his chest.

"You ok?" He asked quietly before a huge yawn erupted from him.

"No, but I will be." Came her quiet reply. Her voice wasn't as strong as normal and he knew this whole thing had taken a toll on her. He felt a little guilty but was thankful that everything had turned out as good as it did.

"It's almost over love." Jag whispered before he slipped into sleep.

**\__/**

**Leave me some love!!!!****  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okey dokey. There should only be one more chapter after this. I'm not planning on writing a sequel but you all know how that goes. lol ******

**As always thanks to Jade Eyes my beta. She's freaking awesome!******

**Enjoy!******

**~Sab****  
**  
**\__/**

Zekk sat on the bunk in his cell, his elbows on his knees and his head dipped so that his chin rested on his chest. He had been placed in one of the interior cells so there was no way to tell if it was day or night except by the signals his body provided him with. Of course he wasn't sure he trusted even that at the moment.

None of his visitors ever said anything to him. Whether that was by choice or order he didn't know. Conversation wasn't on the top of his list anyway. Getting out of here was.

It seemed that his captors weren't taking any chances and didn't keep a set schedule as far as his visitors or meals were concerned. Everything had been staggered to throw him off guard would be his guess.

He kept his posture submissive and his voice quiet on purpose. If they thought he was defeated then they wouldn't expect anything more from him. He would have to find it inside to be patient once again. The prize was more than worth the sacrifice.

**\__/**

_Two Days Later…_

The morning of Zekk's trial dawned beautiful and sunny. A total contrast to the epic event that was going to occur today. Jaina took it as a good sign. She was eagerly waiting when they could get past this day and put everything behind them.  
Not that she could complain about the last few days. Her family was finally together and complete. She included Jag's 'family' in that bucket because they had truly become that to her. Things were looking up and she was extremely anxious to see where her life with Jag would take her.

She made her way downstairs after a quick shower and found the crew sitting around the kitchen table in deep conversation.  
Jag had a datapad in front of him and was staring intently at it as Corran and Kyp discussed something.

Making her way over to the counter, she poured herself a cup of caf and then walked over to stand next to Jag. Without looking up he wrapped his right arm around her waist pulling her to him and she couldn't help but smile at his action. It took her a minute to realize what the conversation was about.

"It should only take a couple of days to redo the room. Especially with the main hangar at our disposal." Corran said to Kyp who merely nodded his head in response.

"Han said that all the materials we need should be there. If not we need to let him know so he can find them." Jag added quietly not taking his eyes from the datapad. Jaina looked down and her brow furrowed as she noticed he was looking at a diagram of his ship.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jaina asked tentatively. Surely they weren't going to do anything to the Doom. Not when Jag wanted to leave as soon as things were settled here.

When no one answered her, she looked up and cocked an eyebrow at the crew. Corran and Kyp were fighting smirks and not doing so successfully. Tenel and Jysella were blank slates like always but Valin didn't bother hiding his smile.

"Jag?" She asked looking back down at him.

"We need to enlarge my cabin." He responded, not bothering to look up at her. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask why when it hit her. Blood filled her cheeks and she felt Jag's arm tighten around her waist. Setting her caf down on the table she allowed Jag to pull her down onto his lap without resistance.

"Sorry Jaina, but Jag had to get our help with it. He can't exactly do it on his own." Jysella offered, trying to make her friend feel a little better.

"It doesn't bother me that you guys know." She said taking another drink of her caf. "What bothers me is that my father knows." Chuckles followed her statement and she smiled just a little in response.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Your father has already had a talk with me." He laughed at the stricken look on her face and placed a caste kiss to her lips. "He's not oblivious to our relationship. All he said on the matter was that there better not be any babies until I make an honest woman of you."

Jaina nodded and felt herself relax as he ran his hand up and down her back slowly. She knew she was freaking out for nothing so she resolved to let it go. There was going to be enough stress today so she definitely didn't need to add to it.

"Ok, so everyone be ready in 30 minutes. Wedge wants us down there early." Tenel said as she rose from her seat and left the room. Jag blew out a breath and put the data pad down before leaning his head against her arm.

"Are we walking down there?" Jaina asked quietly bringing her arm around his shoulders and playing with the ends of his hair.

"I don't know what the others are going to do. You should probably check with Kyp." Jag told her as he sat back and met her gaze. "I'm not going with you guys."

"Why?"

"I told Cem I would help him out at the meeting with the other planets. It shouldn't take too long. I'll be there before the trial starts."

"Oh. Ok. Well just make sure you're there."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

**\__/**

He kept his head down as the two armed guards escorted him down the hall. Each of them had a hand wrapped around his arm and a few times had pulled him forward when he hadn't walked fast enough for them. Zekk kept his anger tapped down knowing it wouldn't do him any good right now.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched how the guards carried themselves and noticed where they kept their firearms. A smile threatened to grow as he worked out a plan for his escape. He would be hindered by his hands being bound but at least they were in front of him. He could work with that.

It didn't take long for them to make it down the hallway to the room where others would try to decide his fate. There were only a few people loitering around outside of the room which could work to his advantage. The door swooshed open in front of them and he grunted as the man on his left pulled him forward roughly.

Chancing a quick glance up, he took in his surroundings. Of course all the rebels were here along with some local law enforcement that he knew weren't on his payroll. He underestimated their ability to rat out his allies but he didn't need any help this time. This time, he would handle things on his own and would be successful.

Glancing up again, he found Jaina staring at him. There was no fear in her eyes, just determination. It wouldn't be there for long if he had anything to say about it.

Right before they got to her side, he tripped himself up forcing the guard on his left to angle his body towards the prisoner and bringing his firearm within Zekk's reach. It happened so smoothly that no one had time to react. A quick shot took out the guard on his left, and it didn't take but a few seconds to take out the one on the right. With no one in his immediate vicinity, it gave him an opening to the one person he wanted.

He reached towards Jaina and while he grabbed a handful of her hair in his left hand he flipped the safety off on the blaster with his right. The cuffs didn't give him a wide range of motion but it was enough that he could maneuver the blaster to press against her temple.

Zekk pulled her flush against his chest and tightened his grip in her hair. None of the sounds in the room registered except for the whine of the blaster warning everyone that it only took one wrong move. His brow furrowed in confusion as he realized his cousin wasn't in attendance. This would definitely be easier than he anticipated. Without Jag there he knew he could get away. No one would risk Jaina's pretty little neck by trying anything.

Slowly he began to walk backwards, dragging her with him. No one moved and he finally stopped fighting the grin that came to his face. Fools! They thought they could defeat him! He took his time making his way out of the room. Zekk was enjoying the tension too much to rush, but he knew that he needed to speed up just a little. He wouldn't put it past one of them to have alerted the outside to a problem.

**\__/**

Jag quickened his step, mentally berating himself for not getting out of that damned meeting earlier. This was the exact reason he didn't want to be ruler. Too much talk and not enough action. He had left the leaders of the neighboring planets to talk amongst themselves, with one of their representatives to help Cem out, and made his way towards the courthouse.

Calling it a courthouse was probably a little presumptuous but they had dubbed it that anyway. Since most cases had been tried in Zekk's throne room there had been a need for someplace new to hold his trial. They had picked a recently abandoned business that had a sizeable meeting room that could house all of the individuals needed for the spectacle that was sure to happen.

As he jogged up the steps of the building, he held his irritation back. He still wasn't 100% and it annoyed him to no end. Normally this trek wouldn't have affected him at all but the doctor's had told him that even though his body was healed it would take a while for his stamina to come back. It only succeeded in making him feel old at the moment.

He traded a nod with the guards before they opened the front door for him and determinedly made his way to the main room. Reaching out his hand to open the door he jumped back slightly as it slid wide and took just a second to process the scene in front of him. The rest of the room didn't even register with him. What did was the shock of brown hair that stood out against the white jumpsuit of the man in front of him.

It only took him a few seconds to figure out what was going on and reach for his blaster. He backed up slowly so he didn't alert Zekk to his presence and briefly glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was around to interfere. Satisfied at what he saw he concentrated on the two people in front of him again.

Zekk's reach was limited because of the stun cuffs that were wrapped around his wrists but he had managed to hold on to Jaina by yanking her head back and to the side. That meant his hold was awkward and it placed him slightly off balance so all he needed to do was make sure that blaster didn't go off when he made a move. The red light it emitted didn't escape his notice and didn't leave him much room for error.

Zekk was now a few meters out of the doorway but still hadn't turned around to find that he wasn't alone. Jag squeezed his left hand a few times to loosen it up and got ready to make his move. The door slid shut and Zekk turned slightly not expecting to see his cousin there. Before he could react, his right hand was bent back at an unnatural angle and he screamed out in pain as Jag yanked his head back and placed his own blaster to his temple.

"Let go of her or I won't hesitate to kill you!" He seethed as he waited for the man to comply with his wishes. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, having their final showdown without words.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Jaina brought her foot up behind her to kick Zekk in the groin and forced him to loosen his grip. As the door opened again she jumped away from him and tumbled to the floor gracelessly.

Jag had pulled Zekk a little further away from the doorway as Han and Luke stepped through followed by a few others. Three guards walked over towards Jag and he reluctantly released his cousin into their charge. Everyone stood quietly as they started to walk away but Jag suddenly called for them to halt. He moved towards them and came to stop in front of Zekk and after staring at the man for a second he pulled his right arm back and socked him in the face.

"Now you can go." Jag commented quietly as he turned and walked back to the small group. Kyp greeted him with a smile that he couldn't help but return.

"Felt good, didn't it." His friend commented as Jag walked over and pulled Jaina into his arms. Kyp's comment earned a laugh from Jag and he nodded.

"Felt damn good." He said before he looked down at Jaina, his brow furrowed. "Are you ok?" She nodded in response and then buried her face into his chest. "I can't take you anywhere, can I?" He joked and earned a weak laugh from her.

**\__/**

Yeah baby! Go Jag!


	27. Dreaded Author's Note

**Yeah, I hate author's notes too, but I deemed it a necessary evil at this point. **

**I apologize for the epic fail my little story has become here. I promise I am working to finish it. Things have been crazy in RL and I haven't really felt inspired to write mush lately. =\ **

**Thanks for sticking with me and I hope that I can deliver the last chapter sooner rather than later!**

**~Sab**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well...first off I'll give you a minute to breathe at my sudden appearance. ****Ok, now that you've all recovered I'm happy to say it's finished. I won't apologize for the length of time it took me to finish this because I hate it when other people do that. So, hopefully this is a fitting ending to my little story here. ******

**I'd like to congratulate everyone who was nominated for the 2010 Beyond the Saga Awards! Awesome job all of you! ******

**This was held up by details and I finally said Kriff it and decided to stop being so picky and just finish the damn thing. As always, if you think it sucked let me know. I am all for constructive criticism. ****  
**

Jaina was totally immersed in what she was doing at the moment. Her top half was hanging inside of the engine of a bigger fleet ship as she worked on rewiring some of the systems. The hand that settled on her backside caused her to jump nearly banging her head on the steel metal above her.

"Kyp, how many times have I told you not to do that in plain sight? Jag might see." She called back saucily. Panic settled in her chest as the hand was removed quickly and she was afraid that maybe her attempt at humor had not had its intended effect.

Scrambling quickly out she turned around and was met with a raised brow from Jag.

"Please tell me you're joking. I'm not in the mood to kick anyone's ass today. Even Kyp's."

The grin she had been sporting softened as she heard the fatigue in his voice. They'd all been working so hard to get things up and running and hadn't had much down time in the last two weeks. Everyone worked all day and it was a chore just eating a meal before falling into bed and straight to sleep.

Jaina brought a hand up to cup his cheek as she felt his arms go around her waist and pull her closer. They shared a slow, chaste kiss and Jag rested his forehead on hers when they were done.

"Don't worry, I would kick Kyp's butt myself if he did that." Jaina said softly, closing her eyes at the chuckle he gifted her with. The silence wrapped around them for a few moments before she spoke again. "Now don't think that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here? It thought you were in a meeting with Zane."

"I was." Jag answered as he leaned back against the fighter and brought Jaina with him. "He decided that we'd all wasted enough brain cells today. In fact, I'm free for the next two days." He told her, a wide grin splitting his face.

"Really?" The disbelief heavily colored Jaina's reply. Zane Dorgas had been working tirelessly to bring some semblance of order back to things. He was the newly elected leader for Coruscant and while he had garnered a large majority of the vote there had still been a lot of opposition to his appointment.

Zane was relatively young to have the position of leading a planet but despite a massive amount of digging no one had been able to find anything wrong with the man. He was almost too good to be true. Jag thought he was just what the planet and surrounding systems needed. His gut told him that Zane could be trusted and he had a feeling he would be around for quite a while.

When the man had asked Jag to help in the rebuilding of things on Coruscant he hadn't hesitated. Even though it meant he was going to have to stick around a little longer.

"I have an idea." Jag said suddenly, acquiring a raised eyebrow from the beautiful woman in front of him. "I want to take you to dinner. Anywhere you want to go."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

They arrived at the restaurant with Jag reaching deep into his reserves of patience. The urge to pull on his dress clothes was so strong that he was sure a permanent tic was going to develop by the time the evening was over. While he loved that Jaina appreciated the effort he had made to dress up he wasn't exactly comfortable in them. It was well worth the sacrifice though to see how beautiful Jaina looked tonight and the smile that was plastered to her face.

He had told her they could go anywhere, he just wasn't expecting her to pick one of the fanciest restaurants on the planet. Thanks to the years of hiding his emotions he was able to hide the absolute dread he had felt at her pronouncement of their destination tonight. If it made her happy then he would shut up and deal.

The excitement was literally vibrating off of her as he surveyed the darkened room. Why people wanted to eat in near darkness was beyond him. Yeah, bars weren't much brighter than this but that's because most of those patrons were trying to hide themselves. Here it just seemed…weird.

He felt her fingertips smooth across his furrowed brow and he turned his eyes to look at her.

"What cha thinking about handsome?" She asked quietly.

"You." Jag responded, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not sure if I'm flattered. You looked like you were in pain." Jaina retorted as she scanned over the restaurant.

"I'm sorry love. I'll try not to ruin the night."

Jaina huffed quietly and turned around.

"You're not ruining the night I just hate to see you worry. Now, turn your brain off because I think they're getting ready to seat us."

Sure enough the overdressed and snooty host was sauntering in their direction. Jag tried to rein in his urge to make a snarky comment. He would not ruin this night for Jaina.

Jag motioned for Jaina to go before him and took the opportunity to ogle her as they made their way to the table. Her normal flight suits didn't give him much of a chance to appreciate all the curves she hid under them. The elegant dress she had on tonight was both a blessing and a curse at this moment. There had been a couple times he had almost turned back as they had driven over here.

The host handed them their menus and told them someone would be right with them before he left much like he had arrived. A corner of Jag's mouth turned up as he brought the menu up in front of his face before the smile threatened to break out fully.

Most of the menu was completely foreign to Jag. Ramorean Capanata. Crunchy Coruscant Delight. Tenbah Squid Pie with Roosha Topping. Salamander Sticks. The list went on and on and Jag wasn't sure if he was hungry or ill at that point. He just wanted a simple nerf steak.

Shaking his head slightly he continued to go over the menu before he finally found the meat section. Aha! Bantha steaks. That'll work. He thought to himself.

The waiter took their order and left them in relative peace finally. Jaina reached over to take Jag's hand in hers as she leaned back in her chair.

"So, what was the topic of conversation today?" She asked as she sipped some wine. Jag relaxed into his chair as well as he could and cleared his throat quietly.

"Zane almost has his cabinet completely done. He just needs a few more people in some advisory roles and he should be set to actually start doing his job. He's just a little excited about that too."

Jaina chuckled at his comment. She and Zane had gotten along rather well the few times they had met which had pleased Jag immensely. Considering most of their families had some sort of role in the creation and running of the new government it helped that they all seemed to like the young man.

"It will be nice to finally get some positive direction from a leader, that's for sure. So what else? You are all holed up in there way too long to just discuss that."

"Cem has decided he's staying. Permanently." Jag said suddenly as his eyes darted to take in the room. He felt her squeeze his hand and he looked back at her and gave a short smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Are you okay with that?"

"I just want him to be happy. Zane requested him as an advisor for as long as he was leading, which should be quite a while. It will make him feel useful which I know he struggles with because of his injury."

"But…" Jaina prompted having a small idea of what the issue really was.

"I'm just going to miss him." Jag told her quietly.

"It's not like we'll never come back. You'll see him just not as much as you do now."

"I know. It's just going to be a hard adjustment."

Jaina nodded but didn't let the conversation lull.

"Anyone else say anything today? I know a few people have been tottering on the edge about whether to stay or go." She asked as she drained her wine glass and then looked back over at him.

"Jysella is staying as well. Apparently, she and Cem have gotten closer lately." The smile threatened to take over his face as he said the words.

"No way!" Jaina said her eyes widening at the thought. "When did that happen?"

"I'm not sure. It's actually very amusing to see in person. Tenel obviously hasn't rubbed off on her as much as I thought she had. Speaking of Tenel…"

Jaina rolled her eyes at his segue. She knew where this was going.

"Ugh. Those two are making me sick. If I have to see one more googley-eyed look between her and Jacen I think I might vomit." Jag laughed out loud at her exasperation, drawing the looks of most of the patrons around them. He couldn't find it in him to care though. It felt good to laugh at the simple things again. "Is she still going to leave with you?"

"She said she would for awhile but it wouldn't be permanent." Jag answered a touch of melancholy entering him again. Breathing deeply he cleared his mind of those thoughts and looked up to find the waiter walking towards them with plates.

As the plate was set down in front of him his stomach seemed to protest the site before him. The food on his plate more resembled the droppings of an Ewok than actual food. The steak was so small that Jag was almost afraid to ask what kind of Bantha they were using. And if the thing next to it was fried tubers he wasn't sure he was going to be able to successfully keep anything down.

Jag stared at his plate wordlessly for a few moments before he looked up and found Jaina trying to stifle her laughter. He noisily blew a breath out and tapped his finger on his thigh as he tried to think of a diplomatic way to tell her what he was thinking.

"Jaina. I'm not sure I can eat this." He whispered quietly as he leaned towards her. She lost her battle with her laughter and he couldn't help the smile that the sound brought to his face.

Without another word he pulled his wallet out and threw down a handful of credits on the table before he rose and held his hand out to Jaina.

"I need some real food." He mumbled as they walked past some stunned patrons on their way out.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The smoky atmosphere was like a balm to Jag as they entered into the darkened main room of The Pulsar. It had been too long since he had been back in his natural habitat. There weren't many patrons present but it was rather early for the rabble-rousers to be out which suited him just fine.

Gently he tugged Jaina across the room and couldn't help but return the smile that Russell gave him when he noticed who they were.

"Well, well, well. Thought for sure I wouldn't be seeing you again Mr. Fel." The older gentleman teased as he threw a hand out in front of him in greeting. Jag chuckled and shook Russell's hand.

"What, you haven't gotten enough of my ugly mug off the news lately?" Jag pulled Jaina closer and fit her to his side as Russell let lose a belly laugh.

"What can I do for the two of you?" He asked after he had calmed down.

"We need food. Real food." Jaina joked from Jag's side and knew from the smile on the big man's face that they would be well taken care of.

"Well, I think that will be all for now everyone. Thank you for meeting with me today and we'll convene again in a few days." Jag shut down his datapad as he rose with the rest of the group and made his way quietly towards the door.

"Jag? Can you stay for a moment?" Zane called out stopping the older man in his steps. Jag watched quietly as everyone filed out and the door slid shut behind the last person. Turning he gave Zane a questioning look.

"Did you need something?" He asked cautiously.

"I had a question for you. Well, more like a proposition? Have a seat." Zane answered pointing towards one of the seats in front of his desk before he sat in his own. Jag did as he was bade and settled slowly into the chair. He tried to stop his mind from working overtime as to what Zane could possibly want from him.

"Ok. Shoot."

Zane scrunched his face up for a moment before he leaned back in his chair and met Jag's gaze.

"What will it take to get you to stay?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

An hour later Jag walked through the door to the home that he and Jaina currently shared. Most of the group had settled into housing on this street and his future in-laws were right next door in fact. It was comforting to know that everyone was close by in case he couldn't be.

When he entered the living room he heard multiple voices and assumed that Jaina's siblings were over visiting once again. He was surprised when he finally reached his destination. It seemed as if there was a body occupying every piece of furniture they had but his gaze only zeroed in on the one person he needed to talk to.

Jaina looked up from her conversation with Tahiri and met Jag's gaze with a smile. That promptly fell when she noticed his demeanor. Excusing herself she rose and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" Jaina asked softly reaching up to cup his cheek.

Wordlessly Jag jerked his head towards the small office to their right and she nodded as she grabbed his hand and they left the room. Once the door closed behind them she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest.

Jag took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her shoulders before he leaned down to place a kiss on top of her head.

"Zane asked me to stay." He whispered barely moving his head out of the way as she whipped hers up. A handful of emotions rode across her face and he searched her eyes for a moment before he continued.

"He wasn't sure he was going to ask me but he decided to take a chance. I would be in charge of the military for the most part and would be training the new pilots after they got out of basic training."

Jaina was still mute after he finished. It was her turn to search his eyes for something. Finally, she spoke.

"Would you be happy with that? Don't make this decision because you think it would make me happy. I go where you go. If that means I'm flying into deep space with you then so be it." Jaina whispered quietly her tone begging Jag to make this about him for once.

He stepped back from her and made his way over to the big armchair in the corner and held his hand out for her. Jaina walked over and curled onto his lap. There had been many an evening they had sat exactly like this exchanging no words. Just simply basking in each other. It had to be one of her favorite things to do.

"I would have time off between each class of pilots so I wouldn't be planet bound indefinitely. Wedge is apparently going to be my second in command with Coran as a backup. I still have to talk to Kyp too. If I do this I want him working with me as well."

"You still didn't answer my question Jagged. Would you be happy?" Jaina reached up grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Yes." He whispered causing a smile to break out on her face. Her lips connected with his and Jag wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. There hadn't been near enough of this in their lives lately so it wasn't hard for them to lose themselves quickly. Jaina somehow managed to maneuver herself so that she was straddling Jag's waist as they continued to devour each other with kisses.

Her lips moved from his and started to trek down his jaw towards his throat and Jag let out a breath at her actions. Closing his eyes he fought to gain control.

"Love, our family is in the other room. This might not be a good idea to start right now." He managed to get out as Jaina became bolder in her exploration. She didn't respond right away as she moved back up his jaw to possess his lips again. Resting her forehead against his they both fought to catch their breath.

"Guess you had better be quiet then." She whispered mischieviously as she returned to her previous actions. Jag closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling, clenching his jaw to keep quiet.

His hands slowly moved down her back, pulling her closer when he reached her hips. The attack of her lips had moved from his ear down the column of his neck and when her tongue rasped over his throat he couldn't help the sound that escaped him.

A forceful knock made Jaina jump, the top of her head bumping into Jag's jaw and causing him to almost bite his tongue.

"I'm giving you two minutes before I come in there. With my blaster." Han said through the door.

Jaina rubbed the top of her head and gave Jag an apologetic look.

"Deep space sounds really good right now." Jag mumbled as he rubbed his face in frustration and rose to follow Jaina out of the room and back towards their family and the future.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story! It was a lot of fun to write and I'm kinda sad it's over! ******

**And a huge kriffing thank you to my beta Jade Eyes for putting up with me through all this! She rocks! Hard.******

**Love you all!******

**~Sab**


End file.
